


Claimed

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Omega!verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crossdressing (kind of), Dystopia, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Or at least rational, Politics pertaining to Alpha/Omega roles, Scenting, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 68,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to Changed. Harry gets his Alpha and all is well--for a while. But Voldemort's followers are still out there, and there are plans coming to fruition that will change his life even further, and set him on a course he never expected to find himself on.





	1. Claimed

It was the day after the Yule Ball when it happened.

 

Harry felt a trickle of _something_ leak from him, and stiffened. ‘Oh, _no_.’ He thought frantically. ‘Not _now_!’ He stood up, knocking the chessboard and causing several pieces to move, making them start yelling at him in their agitation.

 

“Mate? What’s wrong?” Ron asked, getting up as well.

 

“I have to go.” Harry said in a rush, trying to sprint past the redhead.

 

Ron grabbed his arm, stopping him. “What’s wrong, Harry? Go where?” He asked in bafflement.

 

Harry could feel the itchiness under his skin, increasing with every second. “I just… I have to _go_.” He repeated, then lowered his voice. “Before the Alphas _smell me_!” He hissed.

 

Ron’s eyes widened in recognition, and he released Harry, nodding. “Right. I guess I’ll… See you in a few days, then.” He said.

 

Hermione watched him with a frown as Harry dashed out through the portrait hole, thinking, ‘Severus, Severus, I have to get to Severus!’

 

Harry was several feet away from the portrait when he heard an older boy call out, “Stop!” in a commanding tone of voice.

 

Panic seized his heart as his body _almost_ obeyed the voice, making him stumble. ‘Alpha.’ His brain supplied, immediately followed by, ‘Not _my_ Alpha!’

 

He kept running, heading straight for the dungeons as fast as he could go. He heard the Alpha give chase, along with what sounded like two others. Harry was fast, and he headed for the stairs, taking them three and four at a time, somehow managing not to trip as he sped down them, running for his life, or more accurately, his virtue.

 

Thankfully, the stairs seemed to want him to escape, blessedly not moving while he ran, heading deeper and deeper into the bowels of the castle. He got to the door to Severus’ rooms and panted the password, slipping in and closing the door behind himself, throwing his back against it as he heard the Alphas reach it, unable to pass.

 

He bent double, chest heaving as fists pounded on the door and warning growls from the hall beyond reached his ears.

 

“Harry?” Severus asked, sitting behind the desk he kept in his rooms, a pile of essays in front of him and a bottle of red ink with a quill in it sitting at his right hand. “What’s the matter, and why are there—“ His eyes widened as Harry’s scent wafted past his nose, setting his pulse to pounding and his head swimming. He stood up. “Dear Merlin! Do you have any _idea_ how dangerous this is?! We have to get you to the Hospital Wing—“

 

Harry shook his head. “Can’t.” He rasped. “Three quarantine rooms. Zabini, the twins…” He explained, shutting his eyes as his head swam, catching the scent of Severus from all angles, further inflaming his heat. “No room for more. I need… _Severus, please_!” He begged, opening his eyes and staring the man down.

 

Severus opened his mouth, hoping to gain a few moments’ reprieve by not actively smelling Harry’s intoxicating scent. It only made things worse. Not only was he _smelling_ it, now he could _taste_ it, sweet and thick on his tongue. “No.” He whispered. “How did you even _make it here_ , with those Alphas chasing after you? The first thing they’d try would be ordering you to stop running—“

 

Harry shook his head. “Not my Alpha.” He told Severus, walking toward the man as he pulled off his robe. “I wanted _my_ Alpha.” He finished, pressing himself against Severus and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Please.” He whispered. “ _Please_?”

 

Severus didn’t reply, closing his eyes and fisting his hands at his sides. The scent was calling to him, sweet and sinfully seductive. He _wanted_ to give in to it, but… “Harry, we _cannot_. You’re out of your mind with heat, you don’t really want this, and I won’t force you into—“

  
Harry covered his mouth with a hand over it. “Then don’t bite me. Just fuck me. _Knot_ me.” He whispered. “Please, Severus, I’m on _fire_!”

 

Severus gulped, pushing the hand away from his mouth. He fought to keep what hold he still had over his, admittedly, tenuous control. “I really shouldn’t take _advantage_ —“

  
Harry tilted his head, whining low in his throat, looking at Severus pleadingly with eyes that were thin streaks of emerald around lust-blown pupils. “ _Alpha, please_!” He breathed.

 

Severus’ control snapped as those two words coupled with Harry’s overwhelmingly sweet scent flipped a primal switch in his brain, and he leaned forward, taking Harry’s mouth in a frenzied kiss, hungrily mapping out every crevice of the warm cavern, committing every last sensation and taste to memory.

 

Black would certainly kill him for this, but he was, after all, only a man, and Severus had never once in his life claimed to be a saint. Really, he was being pushed past the endurance of _any_ man, with Harry in front of him, begging to be taken, giving off the most enticing aroma of fresh, virginal Omega in heat.

 

Severus pulled back and gasped, “Bedroom.”

 

Harry’s eyes lit up and he beamed at Severus, turning and heading for the room, stripping off his clothes as he went.

 

Severus followed, hastily undoing the buttons of his shirt and letting the garment fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes as he passed the threshold to his bedroom, stripping the socks from his feet before he climbed atop the bed.

 

Harry had already spread himself out across the large bed, gloriously naked and achingly aroused, his small cock erect and his arse dripping with slick.

 

Severus tore at the buttons of his trousers, then slid them and his boxers off, dropping them beside the bed to deal with later.

 

Harry’s eyes fastened on Severus’ cock, and he licked his lips. “Alpha.” He whispered.

 

“I’m here.” Severus told him, coming to hover above Harry, holding himself up on his arms and looking down at the teen. “One last chance to back out. Say ‘no’ now, and I will leave you in here alone. You are under no obligation to be with me if you don’t want to.” He said, voice tremulous with barely-restrained need. If Harry told him to stop, he would, though it would, at this point, be physically _painful_ to do so.

 

Harry shook his head and his arms came up to wind themselves around Severus’ neck. “Want you.” He whispered, pulling the man in close. “Only you. Always you. Severus, Alpha, please fuck me. _Please_ knot me.” He _burned_ , and the only places spared the agonizing fire of his heat were the places that were touching Severus.

 

Severus groaned and lowered his head to taste those sweet lips again. He suckled on Harry’s tongue, nipped at his lips, and traced every last tooth in his mouth before raising his head and trailing his lips over the jaw, moving down to the neck.

 

Harry tilted his head, allowing Severus to kiss wherever he wanted to. He’d gladly bare his neck to the man for a mating bite if he asked, Harry knew. This was the Alpha he’d chosen, and no other could ever compare. He whined low in his throat, and heard an answering growl from Severus as the man scraped his teeth over Harry’s throat. Harry could feel the elongated canines that presented while an Alpha was in Rut, and he shivered. If Severus was really in Rut, maybe he’d be getting a mating bite today after all. Alphas in Rut were generally ruled by instinct, and every instinct would be screaming at him to _fuck_ , to _bite_ , and to _claim_. Especially as Harry was a virgin. Most Alphas claimed any virgin Omegas they were lucky enough to find themselves lying with.

 

Severus licked over Harry’s neck, then slid one hand down to wrap around his small cock, stroking it. “So small.” He whispered.

 

Harry flushed and dropped his eyes, seemingly ashamed of his size, and Severus raised his hand to tilt the teen’s chin up, making him meet his eyes.

 

“Beautiful, my Harry. _So_ beautiful. Every part of you is _perfect_.” He assured the teen, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Harry gasped into the kiss as Severus grasped his cock again, teasing it with feather-light touches.

 

“Do you want me?” He asked, letting his fingers slide lower, tracing around Harry’s slick hole. “Want me to knot you, my Harry?” He asked, bringing the fingers up to his mouth to lick the slick off of them, delighting in the taste of Harry, his own virginal Omega.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Alpha! Knot me!”

 

Severus’ eyes flared. “Then use my _name_ , Harry.” He ordered, and Harry felt the Alpha voice wash through him, _forcing_ his compliance, not that he would have withheld it, in any case.

 

“Severus.” Harry breathed, then licked his lips. “Knot me, Severus.” He begged, arching against the man’s body.

 

Severus smiled in satisfaction. “Good boy.” He praised, carding a hand through Harry’s hair. “My good, good boy.”

 

Harry leaned into the touch, soaking up the approval of his chosen Alpha eagerly.

 

Severus leaned in and kissed the side of Harry’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent. He trailed his lips down the teen’s body, finally reaching his cock, which he took into his mouth, making Harry cry out as his hands wound themselves into Severus’ hair. Severus licked the tip of Harry’s cock one final time, then moved lower, licking up the slick that had been leaking out of Harry. It tasted like honey and innocence, and Severus eagerly collected all that he could find, knowing that once he’d had Harry, the flavor would change, forever losing the taste of his virginity.

 

Severus was going to satisfy his craving for the taste before he moved on.

 

Harry moaned and arched underneath him, spreading his legs as far as he could and canting his hips to give Severus better access.

 

Severus pulled back and lightly smacked his thigh. “Turn over for me.” He ordered.

 

Harry whimpered and complied, burying his face in the pillows as Severus spread his legs again and buried his face between his pert globes, licking up his slick eagerly. Harry was producing a surprising amount, but then again, Severus had never had an Omega in heat before, so he had no idea how much was normal. He hummed as he licked and sucked at the teen, growling at the heady taste, causing another wave of slick to spill from the teen.

 

Harry whined and rutted against the mattress, trying to bring himself off with that friction coupled with the feeling of Severus devouring his hole.

 

“Oh, _no_ , you don’t.” Severus growled, noticing what Harry was doing. “Up, on all fours. Present for me.” He commanded.

 

Harry raised himself onto hands and knees, then lowered his shoulders to the bed, presenting his arse and pushing it back toward Severus. “Please!” He gasped out, whimpering as Severus dove back in.

 

“I’ll have you when I’m good and ready.” Severus assured him.

 

Harry buried his face in the pillows and whimpered, feeling Severus’ tongue delving deeply into him.

 

Severus tongue-fucked him for a few more minutes, then pulled away, and took a moment to enjoy the view of Harry’s arse, soaked with his saliva and Harry’s slick as it continued to leak from the Omega. He ran a finger over the wet hole, pressing in just the tiniest bit.

 

Harry keened and pressed back, and the finger slipped into him a bit.

 

Severus smirked at the show of how greedy Harry was for him. “Are you ready, Harry? Ready for your first time?”

 

Harry nodded, panting harshly. “ _Please_!” He begged.

 

Severus drove his finger fully into Harry’s arse, and the boy arched his back pleasingly. He pumped it a few times, then added a second.

 

Harry moaned at the intrusion of the second finger, pressing his face into Severus’ pillows to present even better.

 

Severus opened him as much as he could with two fingers, then added a third. He spread them, working the boy open with as much patience as he could muster. He was aching to just bury himself and begin fucking the boy, but he didn’t want to cause him any damage, or pain that he could easily avoid.

 

“Severus, Alpha, _please_! It hurts! I _need_ you!” Harry cried out, nearly sobbing.

 

Severus cursed and removed his fingers, spreading the slick on them over his cock. There was no more time. If Harry was in pain, he needed either a knot or a potion, and he needed it _now_.

 

Severus drove in, burying himself in the tight channel.

 

Harry howled, arching back sharply. Severus could only hope the noise was one of pleasure.

 

“Are you okay?” Severus panted.

 

Harry moaned softly. “I…” He took a few deep breaths, then nodded. “Yeah. It’s just intense.”

 

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck right where it met his shoulder, as much of a claim as he’d allow himself to make right now, and began thrusting into him.

 

Harry moaned again, and pressed back to meet Severus’ thrusts.

 

“Are you going to be good for me?” Severus asked, his voice low and rough. “Come on my knot, untouched, like a good Omega? I bet you _will_.”

 

Harry nodded, panting too hard to speak, feeling each thrust of Severus’ cock brush against his prostate.

 

Severus could feel his knot forming, and knew that he was going to come very soon. Luckily, Harry wouldn’t be able to become pregnant without a mating bond, and Severus was not mindless enough _yet_ to mate the boy, though since he was in Rut, it was only a matter of time before he _did_.

 

Harry climaxed with a loud cry of pleasure, and Severus gave him three more thrusts before his knot swelled fully, locking them together as he flooded the Omega with his seed.

 

Severus growled possessively as he curled around Harry’s body, guiding the teen to lie on his side in the bed while Severus was tied to him.

 

Neither of them were moving for at least twenty minutes.

 

“Mm.” Harry hummed and wiggled a bit, causing Severus to gasp as another orgasm was pulled out of his cock.

 

“Can you not be _still_? You are a bloody _menace_!” The dour man snapped without any real heat, smacking one hand against Harry’s bare thigh.

 

Harry chuckled. “So, once we’re free of each other, what are we going to do? Is there some kind of heat etiquette I need to be told about, or what?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “Well, firstly, I’ll have to inform _Albus_ of what’s happened—“

 

“Oh, _please_ don’t! What if he tells Sirius?! He’ll _kill_ me!” Harry said in horror.

 

Severus looked at the back of the teen’s head sharply. “Literally, or figuratively?” He checked.

 

Harry sighed. “He’ll yell. A lot. And I’ll _wish_ I was dead.” He answered.

 

“But he doesn’t hurt you?” Severus checked.

 

“No, nothing like that. He’s a _good_ man, just _loud_. And kind of naïve, as far as his understanding of how the world is for Omegas and creatures.” Harry said quietly. “But he’s going to be _so angry_ with me when he finds out what I did.”

 

Severus sighed. “ _Why_ me? Why did you pick _me_ , of all the Alphas here?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “You mean instead of the stupid knotheads in Gryffindor? _None_ of them were suitable. With the exception of Lee Jordan, but he’s kind of spoken for, he’ll end up with Fred or George, everyone knows _that_. You said if you had an Omega, you’d treat them kindly, like a person _deserves_ to be treated. You were the only person I could trust, besides Neville, and he’s already found _his_ mates.”

 

“Well, I can ask Albus to keep it a secret, but it is his decision in the end, and it’s not like I can keep it from him. He needs to know where you _are_. If he sends a letter to your home, it will be after your heat and after he speaks about it with you, so you will know. After I tell Albus what is going on so he can make arrangements, I will take a contraceptive potion, since I have one on hand for Alphas—I keep it just in case, thankfully—and we will come back to bed. I won’t lie, I am in Rut and will very likely mark you at some point; it’s probably best to get that over with while I am still in control enough to mark you somewhere that your Godfather is not likely to look. I’m sure that was your plan all along, so that shouldn’t be a problem with you.” Severus told Harry.

 

The knot finally went down and Severus’ cock slipped free.

 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” The man said, kissing Harry’s shoulder before getting up.

 

Harry rolled over and watched him, taking in the view of Severus’ long, lean body. He wasn’t a very hairy man, which made Harry happy. And he had a _nice_ arse, Harry noticed, biting his lip as he looked it over. It was nicely rounded, and looked firmly muscled. Harry groaned as he laid back with a smile. He’d picked a good one, it seemed. Not only was he a decent man, but he was hiding a surprisingly sexy body.

 

And his cock and knot were apparently the perfect size for Harry, judging by how the man had filled him up while they were joined.

 

Ten minutes later, Severus came back with a dark blue potion which he raised in a toast to Harry before downing it in one gulp. “Now.” He set the potion vial down on the bedside table. “Where shall I mark you?” He asked, running a hand over Harry’s arm. “How about I bite you in a place no one but _me_ should be looking, hm? Present, my Harry.” He purred.

 

Harry whimpered and followed the ingrained Omega response to that word, rolling onto his front, drawing his knees up under his body, canting his hips up and presenting his arse for Severus’ pleasure.

 

Severus growled  possessively, palming each cheek and caressing the flesh while he considered _exactly where_ he wanted his mark. He smirked and leaned down, biting into the fleshy part at the bottom of Harry’s left cheek.

 

Harry moaned and felt the bond spring into being. Severus was amused, smug that he’d been Harry’s choice after all, and eager to get back to the sex.

 

“Now that we have the rest of your heat ahead of us without worrying about that, let’s get back to what we were doing.” Severus purred, pulling Harry close.

 

“Mm, _yes_ , Alpha.” Harry eagerly agreed.


	2. Reciprocal Bond

“Harder, Alpha!”

 

Severus snarled and grabbed Harry by the hair, pulling until the teen arched his back far enough that Severus didn’t have to lean too far to reach his ear. The man bit on the lobe sharply, then laved his tongue over it, soothing the sharp sting away. “ _What_ is my _name_ , Harry, my Love?” He purred.

 

Harry moaned. “Severus!” He choked out, as the man’s growing knot caught on his rim. “Knot me, Severus!”

 

Severus chuckled. “I’m already working on it, my precious Omega.” He promised, thrusting a handful more times before his knot swelled, locking him into place inside Harry.

 

He sighed and collapsed on top of the teen, blanketing him with his body.

 

“Ah! You’re _squishing_ me!” Harry protested, waving his arms from his spot under Severus.

 

Severus groaned in resignation, rolling off of Harry and to his side, pulling Harry’s body into the curve of his own. “Don’t move for at least an hour.” He ordered.

 

Harry shifted. “But I have to _pee_.” He protested.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “Fine, once I’m out of you, you may use the loo. Then you’re coming straight back to bed and letting me feed you at least a little bit and drinking some water before your next wave hits. How many days has it been?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. Three, maybe?”

 

Severus hummed. “Then you _should_ be peaking right about now. Or beginning to wind down.”

 

They lay there in companionable silence while Severus’ knot went down and finally slipped free.

 

Harry used the loo and came back. “Let’s eat and drink something quick. There’s another wave coming on; I can feel it.” He warned.

 

“Lovely. I never thought I’d get _sick_ of sex, but I can honestly say that when we are done with this, I don’t want to see your naked form in my bed for _at least_ a week.” Severus said firmly.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, well, I won’t be sad to be done, either. I’m starting to get _sore_.” He said, flopping down onto the bed.

 

Severus smirked. “My knot is a _bit_ larger than average. You’ll need a pain potion when we’re done.” He told the teen. Harry could feel the smugness through the bond.

 

Harry groaned. “And he says this like it’s a _good_ thing!” He muttered theatrically, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Merlin spare me!”

 

Severus’ hand came out of nowhere and smacked him on the thigh, since he was unable to reach his arse.

 

Harry yelped in shock.

 

Severus called Pippy and had her put together a plate of fruit and some sparkling cider for them both.

 

Harry grinned. “Cider? Why not water?”

 

Severus chuckled. “I changed my mind. Plus, the sugar will give us extra energy. We could use that.”

 

When the fruit and drinks came, Severus made a big fuss over being the one to feed Harry.

 

“The Alpha in me is _insisting_ that I be the one to provide for my Omega right now.” He told Harry. “You’ll have to let me feed you.”

 

Harry grinned. “Fine, I can do that.” He said. “I could even get _used_ to this treatment.” He finished happily.

 

Severus sighed. “See that you _don’t_. I’ll only be this disgustingly romantic during heat. I generally do not _do_ romance.” He muttered.

 

Harry bit into the strawberry Severus held, chewing and swallowing before asking, “Do you try to get out of showing your affection and using the words ‘I love you?’”

 

Severus shook his head. “I have no problems being affectionate in _private_ , and I may not say the words often _on my own_ , but I have no problem using them when they are warranted. I just prefer my private life remain private, that’s all.” He said evenly.

 

Harry stretched, savouring the lingering openness he could feel. “Then you’re plenty romantic for me. I’m sure I won’t have any complaints.” He said surely. “I’ve had Sirius and Ruby showering me with affection since summer before second year; I’m mostly well-adjusted.” He added.

 

Severus hummed. “Good. That makes _one_ of us.” He muttered.

 

Harry rolled over and kissed Severus. “I can shower you with affection enough that you’ll never doubt my love for you. It’s not a problem.”

 

*****

 

Severus scented the air. For the first time in days, Harry smelled like an Omega. Not an Omega _in heat_ , just a regular, _mature Omega_. Well, to be quite honest, Harry smelled like _his_ , and he was quite pleased with his new, mated scent. He sighed in relief and cracked open one eye to find the subject of his thoughts watching him nervously.

 

“Hi. Good morning.” Harry said tentatively, and the smell of burning chocolate began to fill the air.

 

Severus groaned and sat up. It was time to punish Harry for his stunt, and in doing so, assuage the Omega’s misplaced fear. He had no desire for a cowering, beaten-down mate. “You played me. Like a finely tuned harp. I was dancing to the beat _you set_ for _days_.” He said flatly, his voice a clear warning.

 

Harry shivered at the ominous note in his voice. “Well, yes, but I only did what I had to to keep myself _safe_.” He said resolutely, knowing from the glint in Severus’ eye that punishment was still forthcoming.

 

Suddenly, Severus grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him face-first into the pillows, ripping the blankets away from his body. He pinned Harry down with a firm hand on his lower back and raised his other hand, bringing it down onto Harry’s arse with a firm ‘smack.’

 

“Bad,” He began.

 

Harry gasped in shock.

 

“Little,” He smacked the other cheek.

 

Harry let out a small cry.

 

“ _Slytherin_ ,” He purred, an approving note in his voice as he added a soft tap.

 

Harry made a questioning sound.

 

“Omega!” Severus laid one final smack over the centre, hitting both cheeks at once. He let Harry up. “Don’t do stupid things. You could have gotten _pregnant_ , Harry. If I was anyone else, you _would_ be.”

 

Harry snorted. “If _you_ were anyone _else_ , the past five days would have been _rape_ , so a pregnancy would be the _least_ of my concerns.” Harry told Severus.

 

Severus sighed. “You may not be aware, but when we are with an Omega in heat, an Alpha’s instinct is to _breed_ them. To fill them with our child. That’s what heats are _for_ , after all.”

 

Harry flushed. “I wouldn’t have minded.” He said quietly.

 

“I _would_ have. You’re still a child yourself for the most part. Plus, if you’re going to be _my_ mate, you’re going to finish school. I’ll not end up living with an uneducated boor. I need someone I can have meaningful conversations with.” Severus told him.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright. For you, I’ll finish school.” He agreed.

 

Severus traced Harry’s lips with a fingertip. “I cannot promise you much, as I am one of the few Alphas that has little to my name—“

 

“I have enough for _both_ of us!” Harry offered.

 

“ _But_ ,” Severus added, “I can promise you _this_ : I will _never_ lie to you. You can always expect honesty from me. Trust is essential in a relationship, so we must learn to be truthful and be willing to believe each other at all times.”

 

Harry nodded. “I promise I’ll never lie to you either.”

 

“Or keep things from me that are important. Small omissions are fine, just nothing that really matters in the grand scheme of things.” Severus told him.

 

“Fine. Or keep big secrets.” Harry added.

 

Severus smiled. “So, you chose me after all. Despite all my reticence. Even though I tried to tell you it was a bad idea...” The smile faded and he sighed. “I fear that one day you’ll come to regret your decision.” He said.

 

Harry shook his head. “Nope.” He leaned in close to Severus and inhaled deeply. “Because now I can do this.” He said lightly, then licked a stripe up Severus’ neck. “Mm, you taste good. All herbal and minty, with a wild undertone. I like it.”

 

Severus took a deep breath. “Harry, I have a question to ask you. I didn’t want to ask while you were out of your mind with heat, but now that you are back in control of your faculties, I need to know: how would you feel about a reciprocal bond?”

 

Harry stared at Severus for a full minute, watching the normally stoic man begin to fidget under the close scrutiny. Finally, he spoke: “You’re asking me to mark you. To _claim_ you.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded, opening them again. “Yes. I want to be your Alpha. To _fully_ commit myself to you. To have the honour of bearing your mark as you bear mine.”

 

Harry grinned. “Do you want it in the same _place_?” He asked, fighting the urge to giggle.

 

Severus chuckled. “No. I want it to be _visible_. High enough on my neck that half of it will peek out the top of my teaching robes. You know what the significance is?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “You won’t be able to take another mate, even if I die. You won’t ever be able to cast me aside, either. I read up on it when Neville took Draco’s mark. It’s a romantic gesture, but you honestly didn’t strike me as the type—“

 

Severus leaned in far enough that their lips were separated, but still merely a breath apart, cutting Harry off with a finger to his lips in the scant space between them. “I am not one for grand declarations of love, but when I _do_ let myself love, my love is a fierce and consuming thing. I only hope you can withstand it, now that you’ve chosen me. Because once I make an important choice I never go back, and that mark on your arse is a brand of ownership from me. You’re mine forever.” The man said softly,  then added, “And I’d like to be yours.”

 

Harry smiled. “Of course I’ll mark you back.”

 

Severus drew his hair back and held it on the left side of his neck, leaving the right bared for Harry. He tilted his head a bit, to allow Harry full access.

 

Harry leaned in and kissed the spot, then opened his mouth and sank his teeth in deep, breaking the skin.

 

Severus drew his breath in sharply through his teeth at the sting, tensing.

 

Harry pulled his teeth free, then licked over the wound. “Ouch.” He said, feeling the mark on his arse ache in sympathy.

 

Severus chuckled. “It will heal. And we are wizards, Love.” He reminded the teen, casting a quick charm to stop the wound from bleeding. “It has to heal naturally, but that doesn’t mean I have to bleed all over the place like a dying boar.” He muttered.

 

Harry giggled at the image.

 

Severus set his wand aside and reclined on the bed. “So, here we are.” He murmured.

 

“Yep.” Harry agreed in contentment.

 

“Mates, and yet, so vastly different. How will we ever make this work?” Severus asked.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll teach you to have a bit of fun and be more light-hearted and you’ll keep me grounded and teach me to take things more seriously. When it’s warranted.”

 

Severus grinned. “I’ll also teach you to be more realistic. Optimism has its place, but it should by no means be a go-to. The world does not always turn out for the best. The sooner you learn that, the happier you’ll be.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “So you say.” He remarked mildly.

 

Severus leaned in and kissed Harry gently.

 

“Oh.” Harry pressed his fingers to his lips, then smiled brightly. “That was our first kiss that wasn’t under the influence of heat hormones! Which makes it our first kiss!” He said excitedly.

 

Severus chuckled. “I suppose it was. Congratulations on your first kiss.” He told the teen.

 

“So you’re not _mad at me_ for coming here instead of making other arrangements, are you?” Harry asked nervously, chewing his lip.

 

Severus sighed, but shook his head. “No, Harry, I’m not. Not _really_. If you had gone to Madame Pomfrey, you would have been sent home for the duration of your heat.” He traced a finger over Harry’s cheek, then added, “I’m actually very flattered that you chose me. You’re beautiful, you could _have_ anyone.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No one else deserves me. You’re worthy.” He said simply. 

 

“Black would think otherwise.” Severus denied.

 

“Sirius is blinded by prejudice. His opinion is immaterial in this case. If I say you’re worth it, you are.” Harry told Severus firmly.

 

Severus smiled. “If you insist.” He agreed mildly. “We need breakfast.” He said, grabbing his wand and casting ‘tempus.’ The numbers 11:32 hovered in the air between them. “Or brunch, I suppose.” He amended.

 

Harry nodded. “Good idea. I _am_ hungry.” He noted.

 

Severus got up and headed to his wardrobe, pulling out two grey dressing gowns. He tossed one to Harry and pulled the other one on, leaving the room.

 

Harry pulled on the other dressing gown as he listened to Severus ordering some vegetable soup and a small plate of cheese cubes for them. Harry walked out and wrapped himself around the man like a squid. “Sounds more like you ordered _lunch_ than _brunch_.” He teased.

 

Severus huffed a short laugh. “The soup will be easy to digest, and the cheese will help our stomachs accustom themselves to real food again.”

 

Harry hummed and nodded. “You’re right. Good call.”

 

Severus sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. “Come on, Harry. We need to eat, get a shower, then Albus will be wanting to talk with you.”

 

Harry groaned and joined Severus on the couch. “I suppose I have little choice.” He said forlornly.

 

Severus chuckled. “Where Albus is involved, that is generally the case. You’ll get used to it.”


	3. How it's Going to Be

“We’re disgusting.” Severus proclaimed, stripping off his dressing gown and helping Harry out of his as the water heated to a warmer temperature. “We’re covered in slick, sweat and ejaculate. Some of which is _yours_ , incidentally. Not all Omegas can come like that. You should be proud.” He said, pushing Harry into the shower before joining him.

 

Harry giggled a bit hysterically at the comment. He had finally recovered enough from his heat to feel a bit embarrassed at being with Severus in such a state of undress. Getting used to the man on a new level was going to take some time. “Okay. I guess I’m proud.” He shrugged. “I’m used to being somewhat unique; it’s kind of to be expected with me.”

 

Severus chuckled. “So I’d noticed. Turn around; I’ll wash your back.” He said.

 

Harry turned. “So what can I expect from Dumbledore when I go to meet him?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed, trailing the cloth over Harry’s buttocks slowly, delving between them. “Well, he’ll discuss what to expect concerning our relationship, as well as whether or not he should inform Sirius. You will have your chance then to plead your case.” The man said evenly. “He has to weigh your desires against his obligation to keep parents informed. As matings are not his business unless it involves a staff member, you may be in luck. It’s worth a _try_ , at any rate.”

 

Harry moaned softly, pressing his arse back toward Severus.

 

The man chuckled. “None of that.” He chided gently, with a soft tap against Harry’s bum. “There will be plenty of time for that later. We can work back up to it.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “If you _promise_.” He said firmly. “No backward steps.” He added for clarification.

 

Severus nodded solemnly. “No backward steps.” He confirmed, handing over the cloth. “If you like, you can do the same for me.” He offered.

 

Harry smiled widely, taking the cloth. “Of _course_ I do! I didn’t get enough of a chance to explore your body while I was in heat. I was too focused on getting your knot in me.” He said ruefully.

 

Severus laughed. “Yes, that seems to be the case for most mated pairs.” He said.

 

Harry ran the cloth over Severus’ back, kneading his arse. He found it wonderfully firm, and smiled.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Severus teased.

 

“Very much so.” Harry replied happily.

 

Severus chuckled. “ _Wash_.” He reminded the distracted teen. “We don’t have all day.”

 

*****

 

Harry stepped into the Headmaster’s office to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He smiled widely. “Harry, my boy! How are you doing?”

 

“Pretty good.” Harry said, blushing.

 

“Did Severus treat you well?” Dumbledore checked.

 

Harry nodded. “He did. He and I are mates, now.” He informed Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “That does not surprise me. You two were close already; it was obvious that he already cared for you greatly. If he were likely to mate anyone, it would have been you.” He looked at Harry over his spectacles. “However, this raises the question: should I inform your Godfather? Normally, it would not be brought to his attention when or with whom you mated, but I feel as though I _should_ tell him, since it has been brought to _my_ attention.”

 

Harry frowned. “ _Please_ , Sir, can you leave informing him to me? I _will_ tell him, I just need time to feel him out and try to change his mind regarding Severus.”

 

Dumbledore hummed as he thought it over. “If you can keep the entire school from finding out and word getting back to him _that_ way, I will hold my silence as well.” He finally decided.

 

Harry smiled widely. “ _Thank you_ , Sir!” He said in relief.

 

“Incidentally, since you’ve mated one of my staff members, there are certain guidelines that you will have to keep in mind. Firstly, any orders I may give to Severus will be his first priority, and any whims of yours that may contradict them will be but secondary concerns, I’m afraid.” The man said, his kind voice at odds with the words he’d just spoken.

 

‘We’ll _see_ about _that_.’ Harry thought as he nodded placidly.

 

“Secondly… He _has_ told you that he was a spy in the Death Eaters’ camp by now, yes?” Dumbledore asked.

 

‘Well, if he hadn’t, I’d certainly know _now_!’ Harry thought snidely, while he nodded again. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Dumbledore clapped his hands once. “Excellent! Now, I believe that Voldemort will return, and when he does, Severus will have to return to spying for us. We _need_ the information he brings us to swing the balance in our favour.” He said.

 

Harry nibbled his lip. “And there’s no one else who can do that for us?” He asked softly.

 

Dumbledore shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Harry. I’m sorry, _truly_ I am, but Severus is the most skilled Occlumens in Britain, and he is the only person capable of keeping his thoughts hidden from Voldemort. We _need him_ for the war effort. Without his help, we’ll lose.” The man said surely.

 

“Fine. I understand.” Harry murmured. Inside, however, he was seething. ‘ _My mate_ is not some _puppet_ to be used as a tool to gain information!’ He thought angrily. ‘He and I need to have a talk about his self-worth and his so-called _penance_. He’s _more than_ made up for the mistakes of his youth. The sooner he realizes that, the better.’

 

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him. “Now, are you two planning on starting a family right away, or will you wait?”

 

Harry tensed. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He said shortly.

 

Dumbledore frowned. “I need to know if you are going to be an active participant in the war effort when we need you. You are a very important person in this instance. We need you to help us. You’re the one who will determine victory or defeat. If you are to have a child soon, that will need to be taken into account.” He told Harry patiently.

 

Harry gritted his teeth. “We’ve decided to wait.” He told the man.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Wonderful! Then I think that’s all we have to discuss right now. Don’t be a stranger, my boy. I’ll be seeing you later.”

 

Harry got up. “See you.” He said as he left. He didn’t like the way Dumbledore was talking like Harry had already agreed to fight in the war. What if he decided he didn’t want to fight? Was he even being given the choice?

 

He hurried to the hospital wing to have his bite looked at, since Severus didn’t have enough training to know how fast a mating bite was supposed to heal and didn’t know how to check for a healthy bond.

 

He burst into the Hospital Wing, grinning. “I have a bite and a bond that need to be checked.” He said without preamble.

 

Madame Pomfrey looked over from where she stood, looking over Draco.

 

“Alright, Mr. Potter, take a bed. I’ll be with you shortly.” She turned back to Draco. “You’re doing fine, but spend more time with Remus during your next heat. Since you don’t see him every day, you need to keep that bond healthy by spending heats focusing more on him until you move in with him. Otherwise the bond will remain strained.” She told him.

 

Draco nodded, then turned to grin at Harry. “ _Soo_ …” The blond drawled. “How was it?”

 

Harry flushed. “Great. He took care of the slight tearing and soreness himself, too. All I need to do is have the bite looked at and the bond checked.”

 

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and looked pointedly at his neck. “Where’s the mark, then?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled and got up. “Draco, you can stay if you want, just don’t _laugh_.” He told the blond.

 

Draco hummed. “I don’t _plan_ to.”

 

“Good.” Harry pulled his pants down and bent over the bed.

 

“Goodness me!” Madame Pomfrey said in surprise. “Severus mentioned that it was in an unconventional place, but I thought he’d meant the chest or something! Well, this will certainly keep Sirius from seeing it!”

 

She poked at it and Harry tensed as a strong feeling of _wrong_ emanated from the spot. “I don’t think I want you doing that again.” He said tightly.

 

She hummed approvingly. “Aversion to touch from a non-bond-member, good. You can pull them back up and sit back down now.” She cast a spell and Harry felt a tug on the bond. “A strong bond. Severus must _really_ care for you, to have accepted the bond so willingly.” She remarked.

 

Harry grinned. “I’ve been working on him for years.” He said smugly.

 

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. “Good job. You treat that man well, that’s an order!” She said firmly, waving a finger at him.

 

“I plan to. I love him with all my heart.” He said solemnly.

 

“Good.” The matron nodded. “You aren’t still sore?” She checked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Severus said to tell you I had ‘minor tears congruent with first-time knotting and very minimal trauma to the area.’” He repeated. “He made me memorize it. He used a pink paste applied internally that he said would heal the tears and had me drink a brown pain potion.” He explained.

 

Madame Pomfrey nodded approvingly. “Exactly what I would have done.” She said in satisfaction. “You take care of him, do you hear me? It does my heart good to see two souls with so much love to give coming together for a change. You’ll be good for him, never let him tell you otherwise.” She said, patting Harry’s cheek with a smile. “Go on, you’re both free to go. I’ll see you both in the spring.”

 

Harry and Draco left the hospital wing.

 

“So, you and Severus?” Draco asked. “How did that start out?” He teased.

 

Harry laughed. “Well, I had to go to his rooms as soon as my heat hit and let myself in. He tried to get me to agree to go to the hospital wing, but I told him that all the quarantine rooms were full and begged him to take me. It took a bit of begging, but once I’d made it clear that I wanted him, he gave in. He knotted me, took a potion to keep from getting me pregnant and mated me before he was too out-of-control to do it in an easily hidden area. And now, here we are.” He finished, throwing his arms out to his sides.

 

“Indeed.” Draco drawled in amusement. “Well, make sure you tell Neville. Also, let him know that he was right, and Remus’ potion turned out to be worthless. Thankfully, I didn’t conceive, but if we keep taking that risk, I’ll end up pregnant sooner rather than later.” The blond finished. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “You smell amazing now, by the way.” He added, inhaling obviously. “Wish _I_ smelled like chocolate.” He added in a teasing tone.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell Neville. See you!”

 

Draco waved brightly as Harry gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole.

 

Harry walked up to where Neville was seated, trying to be productive, and took a seat next to him.

 

“Hi.” Neville said.

 

Harry grinned. “So I ran into Draco in the hospital wing—“

 

Neville turned toward him. “How is he? Is he alright? Did we… Did _I_ …” He gulped, the continued, “Is he pregnant?” in a whisper.

 

Harry shook his head, and Neville let out an explosive breath. “Thank _Merlin_!” He said in relief.

 

“But it was a close thing. Apparently, Remus isn’t the best potioneer in the world.” Harry told him, amused.

 

Neville groaned. “I knew it looked too light a blue. It’s supposed to be almost _purple_.” He muttered.

 

Harry snorted. “On another note, I’m mated to Severus now.”

 

Neville blinked at him, then smiled widely. “Do you think you could ask if he could brew the contraceptive potion for Draco and I until we all decide to try for a baby? Remus can brew the regular version for himself, but the brew to prevent an _Alpha_ from causing a pregnancy is a tricky brew, and we can’t risk Draco brewing it here at school, if he got caught he’d be beaten or thrown in Azkaban for three months. Time enough for him to go through a heat or be on the cusp when he comes back, and if he’s in heat without me there, the guards can do whatever they want with him.” Neville sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t do that to him.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll talk to Severus next time I visit him. I’m sure arrangements can be made.”

 

Neville wrapped Harry in a hug. “Thank you! I need to learn to deal with him on my own for Draco’s sake, but… Baby steps.” He said ruefully.

 

Harry chuckled. “You have time.” He assured the other teen.


	4. Blood of the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess from the title, the plot is back on track. There will be more smut, to be sure, but now we get to the real meat of the story. Enjoy!

“Mr. Longbottom, please stay after class. I’d like to have a word with you.” Severus said lightly.

 

It was the first day back after the Christmas holiday, and Harry had already discussed Neville’s need for a potion from him, rather than risking Remus making it again and ending with Draco pregnant.

 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Neville stuttered. A few minutes later, Harry heard a hissing sound start up, followed by a soft ‘whump’ as his potion let out a cloud of steam.

 

Ron, who was partnering Neville that day, groaned. “Well, we were off to a good _start_.” He lamented.

 

“Sorry.” Neville muttered.

 

“It’s fine.” Ron said easily. “I’m used to it.”

 

“You _shouldn’t_ be.” Neville told him. “I can do better. I _will_ do better. Just give me some time.” He said.

 

Ron shrugged. “I have plenty of that.” He allowed.

 

Neville sighed. 

 

Ron met Draco’s eyes and shrugged at the blond’s questioning look.

 

Draco just sighed and turned back around to focus on his and Blaise’s potion.

 

“Mr. Potter, is your potion finished?” Severus asked in a long-suffering tone.

 

“Yes.” Harry said, turning expectant eyes to the man.

 

Severus hummed. “Good. Help Misters Weasley and Longbottom render theirs inert before it becomes a liability. I’m sure it’s within your capabilities.”

 

Harry nodded and filled a vial with his potion before casting a stasis charm over his area. He hurried over to Ron and Neville’s table and peered into the potion. He hummed. “Now _that’s_ an interesting colour.” He murmured. “What colour was the steam cloud, blue-grey or purple?” He asked, having been paying attention to his own potion’s final stages at the time.

 

“Purple?” Ron ventured.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Are you _asking_ me, or _telling_ me?” He snarked at the other teen, grabbing a few of the jars on the worktable.

 

Neville nodded. “It was purplish-grey.” He confirmed.

 

Harry nodded and grabbed a mortar. “This clean?” He asked.

 

Neville shook his head. “No, it’s got dandelion residue in it.” He said.

 

Harry sighed in irritation and conjured a cloth, wiping it out and putting a pinch of Phoenix ash and a drop of honeywater in the mortar and mashing it together before he added it into the cauldron. “Stir that three times clockwise.” He told no one in particular as he reached out for the scurvy-grass.

 

Neville stirred the required times and watched Harry add a pinch of scurvy-grass.

 

Harry watched the liquid in the cauldron turn a serene, clear blue. He looked across the classroom to Severus. “It’s blue, Sir.” He said. “May we vanish it now?” He checked.

 

Severus turned away from Hermione and replied, “I see no reason why not. Go ahead.”

 

Harry shrugged at Ron and Neville. “Sorry. Better luck next time.” He said before vanishing the now-inert potion.

 

Neville sighed. “Where did we go wrong?” He asked resignedly.

 

Harry smiled. “It looks like you added just a bit too much dandelion and there were traces of Alpha blood in the potion.” He picked up Neville’s hand and found the small cut that was sluggishly bleeding. “See? Contamination. You need to stop nicking yourself every time Severus goes by.” Harry told the other teen. “He’s not out to get you. He actually likes you, believe it or not.”

 

Neville turned shocked eyes to Harry. “He _what_?! He _hates_ me!” He denied.

 

Harry shook his head. “Actually, no. He’s pretty glad that Draco is mated to _you_ rather than another Alpha that wouldn’t treat him right. He approves, which is saying a lot.”

 

“He could find a better way to _show_ it.” Neville muttered.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, that’s probably never going to happen. You’ll have to just take what you can get with him. That being said, I think you’ll find that he’s willing to meet you on neutral ground now, Alpha to Alpha, and that should temper his mood a bit towards you. It should help out.” He said optimistically.

 

Neville just shrugged. “I suppose I might as well take what I can get.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “It’s better than nothing, you have to admit.” He told the Alpha.

 

Neville nodded. “It’s progress, at least.” He agreed.

 

Severus instructed the class to leave their samples on his desk, then dismissed them.

 

“See you.” Harry said, giving Neville a pat on the shoulder. “It’ll be fine. He only bites _me_.” He quipped.

 

Neville gave him a strained smile.

 

Severus watched the last few students file out. “Come with me.” He told Neville, then led the teen to his office. He sat behind his desk and Neville took the seat in front of it, shifting nervously.

 

“I am going to make you an offer:” Severus began. “I will allow Draco access to my private Potions lab, its equipment and stores of ingredients in order to brew you the Alpha contraceptive freely, since he is my Godson. All I ask is that you keep it a secret, as I am sure you will. That way, you do not need to rely on me, Draco can practice the potion, which will serve you all well in the long run, and you will have a dose ready for each heat as they are needed.” He finished.

 

Neville’s eyes widened. “Thank you, Sir!” He said in shock.

 

Severus shook his head. “Don’t thank me, just tell Draco to come get the password to the Potions lab so he can start the potion. It takes two days to brew, and with the class schedule to work around, it will likely take him a week.” He told the other Alpha. “He seems happy with you and Lupin. For that reason alone, I give you three every blessing I am able. I am not, however, his father. Keep in mind that you still have Lucius to contend with.” He warned Neville.

 

Neville nodded. “I know. Draco says we might be able to avoid a direct confrontation with him.” He said hopefully.

 

“That much is true.” Severus agreed evenly. “Lucius always _was_ a coward, he will only try to recover Draco from you if he thinks he will prevail. If you let him know that Draco has _two_ mates, he will likely leave you alone.” He told Neville.

 

“That’s what we plan to do, Sir.” Neville revealed.

 

Severus nodded. “A wise decision.” He said. “Tell Draco to visit me and get the password soon. I will see you in class. You are dismissed, Mr. Longbottom.”

 

Neville nodded. “I’ll do that, Sir. Thank you.” He said before leaving.

 

*****

 

Harry got a letter at dinner, which was odd. Odder, still, was the small coin that dropped into his palm when he opened the note, causing that familiar hook-behind-the-navel sensation shared by all Portkeys.

 

Harry let go of the Portkey and looked around. He had no idea where he was, but he was fairly certain he was off Hogwarts' grounds. And he’d also apparently outdistanced the bond. He couldn’t feel _anything_ through it at the moment, and Severus’ alarm would be apparent if he were to feel anything from him. He’d just watched his mate disappear from the dinner table for no discernible reason, after all.

 

Harry wandered over to one of the headstones he was near—the biggest one—and read the name on it.

 

Tom Riddle.

 

Oh, no.

 

He heard a rustling sound and turned to see a man walking his way, carrying something wrapped in a robe—something vaguely baby-shaped—and he recoiled, somehow knowing what—or, rather, _who_ —it was.

 

He tried to run, but the man managed to bind him and took his wand, then tied him to the headstone he’d just read.

 

Harry tried to get out of his bonds, but he was tied too tightly to escape.

 

He heard the man pushing something heavy along the ground, and after a few minutes could see that it was a gigantic cauldron.

 

‘Oh,’ Harry thought sarcastically, ‘this is just getting better and better. _Please_ let this be a dream!’ He could tell, though, that it wasn’t. In his few dreams about Voldemort, he’d either been invisible, or not able to be hurt. Neither of those was the case right now.

 

He was jerked back to reality when the robe-wrapped _thing_ spoke: “Hurry!”

 

Harry could recognize the voice: whatever was in that robe was what Voldemort had become.

 

A fire was lit under the cauldron and for long moments the only sound was the crackling of the fire.

 

Soon, the liquid in the cauldron began to boil—and also give off silver sparks—and Harry had to admit that if it wasn’t so obviously _sinister_ , it might have been _pretty_.

 

The man lifted the figure out of the robes—it looked like a small child in shape, but it was very obviously inhuman on closer inspection: it was black and scaly-looking, its eyes were red, nose flat and nostrils slitted—in short, it was _hideous_.

 

‘I really hope he didn’t look like _that_ when Severus joined him, or we’re going to have to have words,’ Harry thought to himself as the man dropped the figure into the cauldron.

 

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!” The man intoned, and the ground at Harry’s feet split open, a fine dust rising from it to fall into the cauldron.

 

The man pulled out a long, thin, silver dagger and stretched out his hand. “Flesh—“ He stuttered, sobbing, “of the servant—willingly given—you w-will—revive—your Master!”

 

Harry closed his eyes right as the man finished speaking, and then he heard an ear-piercing wail of pain.

 

He heard the man drop something into the cauldron.

 

The man came to stand in front of Harry, who opened his eyes when he heard the man so close.

 

“Blood… Of the enemy… Forcibly taken… You will… Resurrect your foe.”

 

‘I give it willingly,’ Harry thought frantically, ‘take it, take as much as you need, I’m giving it willingly.’

 

The man cut his arm and took his blood, carrying it over and dribbling it into the cauldron.

 

‘Let it drown… I gave the blood willingly… It shouldn’t work…’

 

Harry’s hopes were dashed as a grey, skeletally-thin figure rose from the cauldron.

 

It climbed out and spread its arms. “Robe me.” It commanded, and the man wrapped the robe around its body.

 

Harry gulped.

 

And just like that, Lord Voldemort was back.

 

Harry watched him fearfully while Voldemort inspected his new body.

 

“Hmm… For now, it will do. In time, I will return to how I looked before. I’m sure there is a spell or potion _somewhere_.” The man mused. “Hold out your arm.” He said to the man.

 

“Thank you, Master—“ The man held out the bleeding stump.

 

Voldemort made a sound of disgust. “No, you _idiot_ , your _other_ arm!” He snapped, grabbing the man’s left arm and looking at the forearm. “It’s back. So now they’ll all know. We’ll see how many return, and how many think they can escape me, still.” He pressed a finger to the brand, and the man howled anew, as Harry’s head erupted in pain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, but there really wasn't a good place to cut it off, and the chapter was going to get REALLY LONG if I didn't cut it SOMEWHERE. Next chapter will pick up right where this left off. 
> 
> And just because I don't want to scar anyone, does anyone have an aversion to seeing Voldemort get laid? Because it happens, and I can gloss over the details if anyone is bothered by the thought. Let me know via comment if that's going to squick you and I'll take that into account.


	5. Lucius' New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a tie, so there IS some smut, but I kept it non-graphic for everyone's sensibilities. It's there, but very softcore. 
> 
> There will be more later on, once Voldemort is restored to Tom (The two are very distinct in my mind; Tom is before the rebounded AK, Voldemort is post-resurrection). I'd say you can skip it, but there are important conversations going on, so it's best not to. Just ignore the ick factor as best you can and bear through it.

Harry distantly heard Voldemort speaking over the throbbing in his head, but couldn’t make out any words.

 

There were people Apparating into the graveyard now, tens of them, coming out from behind trees, gravestones, out of the darkness…

 

Harry sighed. He was surrounded by Death Eaters.

 

‘I’m going to die.’ He thought sadly. ‘Well, it was nice while it lasted, Severus. Know that I never regretted choosing you, not even for a second.’ He tried to send the thought to Severus, but all he managed was to make his headache sharpen.

 

The Death Eaters began crawling forward, each one kissing the hem of Voldemort’s robes, murmuring, “Master.”

 

Harry tried to guess who they were by voice, but the only one he was sure of was the first one that had come forward: those were _definitely_ the dulcet tones of Lucius Malfoy’s cultured drawl, there was no mistaking it.

 

The rest, however, were totally unknown to him. It was anybody’s guess.

 

Harry tuned out the Death Eaters and Voldemort while the man began monologuing. ‘Well, he’ll be talking forever.’ He thought, and tried again to reach Severus through the bond.

 

Harry wriggled, and realized that his bonds were coming undone. If he pulled hard enough, he could break them and escape. ‘I just have to wait for the right moment.’ He thought.

 

He focused back on Voldemort and his followers and noticed that most of the Death Eaters were scenting the air. ‘Alphas.’ He realized, doing some scenting of his own. ‘And that’s… Oh, no, he used _my_ _blood_!’ Harry realized in shock and some amusement. ‘ _Omega_ blood.’ He thought. ‘Voldemort’s presenting!’

 

And wasn’t _that_ a horrifying thought.

 

As one, the Alphas rushed forward and began fighting each other to lay claim to Voldemort.

 

Voldemort tried to run, but one of the Alphas ordered him to stay, and he froze against his own will, eyes wide and apprehensive as he watched his servants fight for the right to claim his overheating body.

 

After a ten-minute fight, Lucius stood victorious and maskless. He grabbed Voldemort by the back of his neck, pulled him close, and bit his neck, leaving his claim on the other man.

 

Harry realized abruptly that he knew what was about to happen, and he was _so not willing_ to see Lucius Malfoy pop a knot, especially not in these circumstances. He broke free of his bonds and searched for the Portkey. When he found it, he grabbed it, feeling it transport him back to Hogwarts.

 

He landed on the lawn, and looked around. He was alone, and he could feel Severus’ agitated desperation. ‘Severus, I’m _fine_. I’m back.’ He told the man through the bond, and felt his shock at the news.

 

‘You are? _Where_?’ Severus asked urgently.

 

‘On the front lawn, why?’

 

‘I’ll meet you there. Don’t move, and don’t talk to Moody if you see him. He’s an imposter, but we’ve got the measure of him now, and we’ve found the _real_ Alastor.’ Severus informed him.

 

‘Oh.’ Harry thought back, bemused.  ‘Okay.’

 

Harry sat in the grass, going over a mental checklist. His arm still stung where he’d been cut, but aside from that, he felt fine.

 

Severus rushed out of the castle, closely followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. He dropped to his knees beside Harry and took the teen’s face in his hands. “Are you all right?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Severus, why is there an extra person with you that _shouldn’t_ know about the bond?!” He hissed.

 

“It was necessary to tell her when you contacted me through the bond. She won’t tell, it will be alright. You can trust Minerva. _I_ do.” Severus told Harry. “Anyway, let’s get you to Madame Pomfrey.” The man coaxed Harry to his feet, steadying him.

 

Harry frowned. “I missed dinner.” He mourned, realizing how hungry he was.

 

Severus snorted. “Well, you’re _clearly_ perfectly fine, if you’re able to think with your stomach.” He noted in amusement.

 

They walked to the Hospital Wing in companionable silence, fingers twined around fingers as they soaked up the touch of their mate, reassuring both of them in the wake of what had just occurred.

 

Harry took his usual bed and let Madame Pomfrey look him over for injuries and heal the cut on his arm as he told them all what had happened to him.

 

Dumbledore sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Well, I am glad that you are alive and well, at least. I’ll need you to go to him now, Severus. Explain that you could not come when Harry was taken because you were busy ‘pretending’ to be loyal to me. We cannot lose our eyes in his camp if we hope to defeat him.”

 

Severus brushed a kiss over Harry’s knuckles. “I’ll come visit you tomorrow if you are not out by then.” He promised.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “For now, I’ll have to tell Sirius and Ruby what transpired. I’m sure they’ll wish to visit to ascertain that you’re alright.” He said lightly.

 

*****

 

 

After ascertaining that the Potter bitch had well and truly escaped, Lucius dismissed the rest of the Death Eaters and brought his new Omega home. Narcissa was waiting for him in the blue parlour when he came through the door, and met him almost immediately.

 

“Lucius, what is this?” She asked, looking over the Dark Lord, who was very obviously in discomfort. He looked feverish, and was shaking slightly.

 

Lucius smirked. “It would seem the Dark Lord used Omega blood for his resurrection. He has presented, and I have taken him in hand. He is _my_ Omega now.”

 

Narcissa sighed. “You _know_ we cannot divorce, why would you _do_ something like that? You cannot give him any _status_ unless you _marry_ him!” She snapped.

 

Lucius sniffed. “Who says he needs _status_? He is a _bitch_ , Narcissa. And now, he is _mine._ It’s a far better life to be _my_ property than to be anyone _else’s_ , and I’m sure once he comes out of his heat and realizes what is going to happen to him now, he will be grateful it didn’t turn out _worse_.” He finished. “We will be in the guest bedroom nearest to the Master Suite, which will become his room.”

 

Narcissa shook her head. “What are you going to tell _Draco_ when he comes home to find the Dark Lord here?” She asked.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. “Draco _knows_ his place! Perhaps you need more education in that area?” He asked sharply.

 

Narcissa just smiled. “I know my place, _husband_. It is quite secure. Be sure that your Omega can find _his_ place, as well. We wouldn’t want any _tensions_ between your wife and paramour, after all.” She warned him, then walked away.

 

Lucius snarled and dragged his new Omega through the house to his new room.

 

“Lucius, what is going on with me?!” Voldemort asked, gritting his teeth as another wave of heat spread through his body, centring in his chest and burning its way through his extremities, sending slick gushing from his entrance.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You’ve presented as an Omega. Surely you’ve heard of them from your family? Most Purebloods have the Alpha/Omega gene in their families _somewhere_.” He pointed out.

 

Voldemort snarled. “I was raised in a Muggle orphanage!” He spat. “How would I have been told _anything_ by a mother who was not even _there_?!”

 

Lucius hummed as he nuzzled the nape of Voldemort’s neck. “I’ll _teach_ you.” He promised in a low purr. “The first lesson is this: that bite mark on your neck?”

 

Voldemort reached up to run his fingers over the sluggishly bleeding bite.

 

“That’s a _claiming bite_. It means I _own you_. I am your Alpha, and you are my Omega. My legal property.” Lucius revealed.

 

Voldemort snarled. “ _Human beings_ can’t be _owned_. I learned that fairly early on. I _know_ the laws of the Wizarding World. I made _sure_ I knew them before I began breaking them.” He shot back. “Ahh, why do I _burn_?!”

 

Lucius chuckled. “That would be your heat. The only time you can conceive a child is when you’re bred by your mate during heat.” He told the Omega.

 

Voldemort stared at him in horror. “How did I never hear about this?” He asked in disbelief.

 

“We don’t speak about Alphas and Omegas in polite conversation. They are merely _alluded_ to.” Lucius replied. “Children learn enough through whispers that by the time they are teens, they know enough to infer what is not being said from what _is_. Especially those that have an Alpha or an Omega in their immediate family.”

 

Voldemort frowned. “So I’m your property? What are my rights by law? What do I need to know?” He asked.

 

Lucius hummed. “I’ll make sure you have a book of Omega law and a few of the books written for Omegas that come from families that have no Omegas to pass on knowledge. For now, however, you are in heat, I am in Rut, and there is no reason to restrain ourselves. Only my knot will ease your heat.”

 

Voldemort groaned and lay back on the bed. “Fine. If I _must_ do this, I suppose there are worse people to have to do it _with_.”

 

*****

 

Severus Apparated straight to Voldemort’s side, finding the Dark Lord facedown in the pillows as Lucius thrust into him furiously.

 

“My Lord?” Severus ventured hesitantly.

 

Voldemort raised his head and scowled. “You!” He spat. “Turn around and wait for us to finish! You have some explaining to do!”

 

Severus bit back a smile. “Yes, My Lord.” He answered. He turned his back to the pair and tried not to visualize what was taking place, though every gasp and slap of flesh-on-flesh reached his ears.

 

Finally, he heard Lucius let out a long, low growl and all sound ceased for long moments. There was some rustling, then Voldemort spoke again. “You may turn around now.”

 

Severus turned to find that Voldemort was now lying on his side with Lucius spooned up behind him. The man eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Why did you not answer my summons when I Called you all?” He asked.

 

Severus shrugged. “I was not able to leave at the time, as Dumbledore had me looking for the Potter brat. He disappeared in a rather conspicuous way right as dinner began. I only just now got out of Dumbledore’s company. I came as quickly as I could.” He explained.

 

“You are forgiven.” Lucius said lightly. “Besides, there is something I want you to do for me.”

 

Voldemort snarled. “Lucius, you seem to be forgetting your place—“

 

“No.” Lucius murmured silkily. “ _You_ are forgetting _yours_.” He purred, punctuating the statement with a shallow thrust. “Remember, I _own_ you now.”

 

Voldemort winced as Lucius’ knot caught at his rim and pulled painfully as the man moved. “Alright, fine! The Death Eaters are as much _yours_ as they are _mine_ , just _stop moving_!” He snapped.

 

“You’ll find that they are now _more_ mine than yours, I’m afraid.” Lucius told him. He inhaled deeply. “Mm, you smell so _good_.” He purred.

 

Severus drew in a breath, testing the air.

 

Voldemort smelled of oranges, but sweeter than usual. Even more so, since he was in heat.

 

“Severus, I want you to brew me a potion for our Lord.” Lucius said, stroking a finger down the Omega’s arm. “One that will restore his former body.” Lucius murmured. “I would have him looking as beautiful as he once did.”

 

Severus nodded. “It will be done.” He told the man, bowing. “If that is all, I really must return.”

 

Lucius hummed. “Yes, that is all.” He said.

 

Severus Disapparated.

 

‘If Lucius is taking over things,’ He thought worriedly, ‘Things could get very bad very quickly.’


	6. A Much-Needed Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot here, but there is smut, so that's always a plus, right?

Harry peeked into the room and saw no sign of his mate. He sighed and closed the door again, heading down the hall to his private lab. He walked in and found his mate and Draco working on potions at the same time.

 

He made sure to clear his throat quietly so as not to startle either of them.

 

Draco looked up from his and smiled. “Hey.” He said lightly.

 

“Hi.” Harry answered. “What are you guys doing?”

 

Draco glanced down at his and added a bit of powder from his mortar to it. “Alpha Contraceptus. It’s a tricky brew, but I know I can do it. I just need to—“

 

“Have _no distractions_.” Severus interrupted, casting a stasis charm over his potion and turning to face Harry. “Why are you here? I thought you’d still be being made much of by your Godparents.”

 

Harry snorted. “Only Sirius came. He congratulated me on presenting and made sure I was alright after last night, but he left this morning. You weren’t at breakfast. Or lunch.” He said gently, but with obvious reprisal in his voice.

 

Severus hummed as he wiped off the table where he’d been working. “I had Pippy bring me sandwiches when I got hungry. I have no idea how long Lucius is willing to wait for this, but I have to get it done.”

 

Harry peered into the cauldron. “What is it?” He asked.

 

Severus set the cloth aside and wrapped his arms around Harry, giving him a quick kiss. “Two potions in one.” He answered. “It is both a de-aging potion and a beautifying potion. It should, if it works, return the Dark Lord to his former splendour, which is saying a lot. He was a rather handsome man.” Severus noted.

 

Harry frowned. “So you’re helping him be _pretty_ again.” He said flatly.

 

Severus sighed. “Lucius has taken him as his own Omega and has requested that I do what I can to return him to his former body. To be honest, I’d rather be doing this than any of the myriad things he _could_ have asked me to do. At least _this_ isn’t hurting anyone.”

 

Harry nodded. “Well, come out of your lab and spend the rest of the day with me. I _miss_ you.”

 

Severus smiled. “Alright.” He agreed. “Tomorrow I go back to working on this, though.”

 

“Works for me.” Harry said lightly.

 

“I’ll be done in an hour.” Draco said. “I’ll leave the finished potions in the cupboard where you store all your finished potions, okay?”

 

Severus nodded. “Good. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Draco.”

 

Draco hummed, focusing back on his potion. “See you.” He said distractedly.

 

Severus and Harry went to Severus’ room and found a note sitting on the table.

 

“Severus,

 

By no means do I require you to finish such a difficult potion overnight.

 

I saw the mark on your neck. _Why_ you would allow an Omega to mark _you_ is beyond me, but as it is an indication that you have a mate that you care for greatly, I will not keep you from spending time with them. The next few days of Our Lord’s heat will keep both of us busy, after which I will be Calling various associates to start them on small tasks.

 

Once your potion is finished I have another job for you, but I have a feeling you will be more than willing to help me out. I will be seeing you in due time to check on your progress.

 

I remain,

 

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Head of the Malfoy family”

 

Severus groaned and balled the note up in one hand, throwing it into the fire. “Lucius. Always with the formality. The man has a serious stick up his arse.” He muttered.

 

Harry snorted. “Are you _sure_? Because from where _I_ was sitting, it looked rather like things were going to be the other way ‘round.” He quipped.

 

Severus choked, then threw his head back and laughed. “Oh, Merlin!” His laughter quieted and he shook his head. “You have a point, but I’m _never_ going to be able to take you out in public, am I?” He asked in amusement, sitting on the couch and pulling Harry down onto his lap.

 

Harry shrugged. “I can be proper and keep a polite tongue in my mouth when I _have to_.” He said lightly. “I just don’t see the need to, when it’s just us.” He wriggled. “Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?” He added, smiling widely.

 

Severus flushed, grabbing him by the hips to still him. “Minx. What your scent does to me…” He leaned in and inhaled deeply, scenting Harry very obviously. “I just can’t seem to get enough.” He murmured, trailing his lips from the side of Harry’s neck to his cheek and down to his mouth.

 

Harry hummed and leaned into the touch, turning his head as Severus moved to accommodate the man’s actions. “Mm, that’s nice.” He murmured against Severus’ mouth. “I missed you. And we have a few hours before dinner. We could…” He began playing with the top button of Severus’ robes and his eyes flicked toward the man’s bedroom.

 

Severus swallowed. “We shouldn’t. Not when we have the fortitude to restrain ourselves. Heat and Rut are forces beyond our control, but simple lust can be overcome by strength of will. We don’t _have to_.” He said softly, wrapping a hand around Harry’s where it was fiddling with the small button.

 

Harry frowned, narrowing his eyes at Severus as he froze. “So you _were_ lying to me.” He said, sounding more than a little hurt.

 

Severus shook his head. “What are you _talking_ about?”

 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his mate. “’No backward steps.’ We’ve done it already, why shouldn’t we feel free to do it again? It helps strengthen the bond.” He added. “Neville and Draco didn’t have to have this conversation.” He muttered. “They’re sneaking around making use of pretty much _every bloody closet_ in the school! You’ve got a perfectly good bedroom; we should take advantage of it!”

 

Severus sighed. “You’re right, I did promise that we’d only go forward, and you’ve waited more than a full week since your heat to bring it up. I suppose that long a reprieve is long enough.” His eyes darkened and he scooped Harry up into his arms. “There is _so_ _much_ I can do to you now that I have my wits about me. You’re in for _quite_ a treat.” He promised, carrying Harry into his bedroom.

 

Harry hummed. “Have you ever _been_ with an Omega? Before me, I mean.” He asked curiously. His voice held no reproach, just pure interest.

 

Severus chuckled, setting Harry down next to his bed and helping the teen remove his robe and shirt. “If I _had_ , do you think I would still have been single when you met me?” He shook his head. “I have had lovers, but until _you_ , they had all been Betas.” He smiled and began working on his own buttons. “After all, it is _so_ much _easier_ to explain finding a mate to someone who understands an Alpha or Omega’s biological imperatives.”

 

Harry’s hands joined Severus’, starting at the bottom of his buttons and working upward. “Less talking, more sex.” The teen said, shooting a small smirk Severus’ way. “ _If_ my Alpha is willing to accommodate me.” He added.

 

Severus growled and their hands finally met in the middle. The man shrugged off his robes and went to work on the fastenings of Harry’s trousers, shoving them down with his underwear.

 

Harry chuckled and kicked off his shoes and the trousers and underwear that were bunched up around his ankles.

 

“Get on the bed. And don’t touch yourself.” Severus added. “That’s _my_ job.”

 

Harry grinned widely and got into the large bed, lying in the middle of it and stretching, raising his arms above his head and watching Severus watching him.

 

Severus made quick work of his shirt and trousers, joining Harry on the bed once he was naked. He crawled over the bed, leaving nips and kisses all over Harry’s body as he slowly worked his way from bottom to top, starting with his ankles and ending at his neck, where Severus buried his face and took several deep breaths.

 

“Merlin, you smell _divine_.” The man murmured.

 

Harry hummed happily and ran his fingers through Severus’ hair. “What do I smell like?” He asked, wondering if he’d smell any different to his mate.

 

Severus pulled back and laid a kiss on Harry’s lips. “Ripe cherries.” He answered. “And dark chocolate. A particularly _dark_ dark chocolate that I happen to favour, in fact.” He added, one hand trailing down to play with one of Harry’s nipples.

 

Harry moaned. “Yes.” He breathed, arching into the touch.

 

Severus hummed and moved down Harry’s body, taking the other nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked at that one while he teased the other into a hard little nub.

 

Harry gasped and moaned, writhing under his hands and mouth until Severus raised his head and looked over the Omega’s body.

 

He smirked at the flush over Harry’s cheeks and the dazed look on his face. “Didn’t know those were so sensitive, did you?” Severus teased the Gryffindor.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I didn’t, but please, teach me more!” He said eagerly.

 

Severus chuckled. “How about we move on to something I _know_ you’ve been curious about?” He suggested.

 

Harry licked his lips. “And what would _that_ be?” He asked.

 

In lieu of answering, Severus slid down Harry’s body until he was level with the Omega’s cock.

 

Harry sucked in a breath when Severus slid down his body, and it all came out in a rush as Severus’ tongue licked a stripe up his hard cock. Then the man closed his mouth over the entirety of Harry’s cock and the Omega’s hips rolled as the overwhelmed teen let out a high-pitched mewl of sublime enjoyment.

 

Severus sucked, letting his tongue massage the small cock in his mouth as he did so, and let his hand slide up Harry’s thigh to his arse, before his fingers searched out Harry’s leaking hole and one pressed in. He found that Harry was much tighter outside of his heat, which made sense. He didn’t need the added space to accommodate a knot unless he was in heat.

 

Harry moved fluidly, hips pressing forward to drive himself further into Severus’ mouth, then back to impale himself more fully on the man’s long finger. He was panting and moaning loudly, seemingly lost in sensation.

 

Severus growled, and Harry wailed as he came, releasing a small amount of watery fluid into Severus’ mouth. The man swallowed it, then raised his head. “It’s impressive that you can come like that.” He remarked. “Most Omegas come dry.”

 

Harry hummed happily as the man added a second finger and began stretching him. “Guess I’m just _special_ , then.” He declared, sounding pleased about it.

 

Severus smirked and crooked his fingers, and Harry’s hips stuttered as the teen gasped. “ _That_ would be your g-spot, called the prostate.” He informed the teen before crooking his fingers again. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He purred.

 

Harry nodded frantically, whining when Severus added a third finger. “In me!” He begged.

 

“Soon.” Severus promised, smoothing a hand over Harry’s thigh, which was trembling. “Relax.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, relaxing his body as much as he could.

 

“Good.” Severus breathed, removing his fingers and using the slick that had coated them to lube his length. He lined himself up and slowly slid in, watching Harry’s face as he went.

 

Harry’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open before his eyes rolled back into his head and his head tilted further back, a loud moan escaping his mouth.

 

Severus chuckled darkly. “Bigger than you remember?” He teased, pulling out a bit and pushing back in harshly.

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip and letting out a muffled whine he tried to smother.

 

“I want to _hear_ you, Love.” Severus told him softly, and Harry’s eyes flew open, meeting his in surprise. The older man chuckled. “I told you, Harry, I was letting myself love you. Did you not believe me?” He leaned forward and kissed Harry, swallowing a loud moan before he whispered against Harry’s mouth, “Let me hear what I’m doing to you.”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and legs around the man’s waist, holding him as close as he possibly could. “You’re so big! Why didn’t you feel so big while I was in heat?!” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “You were already pretty loose during your heat, in order to prepare to take a _knot_. You needed to be ready for such a large intrusion. Since there is nothing triggering my Rut at the moment, I will not be knotting you, so there is no need for you to be opened up any further. It makes you tighter, which is a nice thing for me.”

 

“Mm, I think I like it.” Harry agreed.

 

Severus sped his thrusts and leaned down to nibble at Harry’s neck.

 

Harry tilted his head to give his mate better access, humming happily. He didn’t notice that Severus’ hands were seeking out his own until his hands were gripped and removed from around Severus’ neck to be pinned above his head.

 

Harry met Severus’ eyes with a fair bit of alarm, only to have the man grin at him.

 

“Okay?” He checked, lacing their fingers together and giving Harry’s hands a squeeze.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay.” He breathed, letting out short little moans every time Severus’ cock hit the _perfect_ spot inside him.

 

Severus closed his eyes, pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple, and whispered, “Here we go,” before letting loose and pistoning his hips as quickly as he could.

 

Harry held on, his moans becoming higher in pitch as he just let himself be carried away on waves of sensation. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to another orgasm, and he tightened the hands that were holding Severus’.

 

“Please, Harry, tell me you’re close.” The man breathed.

 

Harry nodded. “Just a little more…” He felt orgasm wash over him and keened, throwing his head back.

 

Severus let himself come, leaning down and biting on Harry’s neck, though not hard enough to break the skin.

 

Harry hummed, unlocking his legs from around Severus and running a foot up and down the man’s calf. “That was _really_ good.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “It was. Thank you for pulling me away from my lab. I needed a break, you were right.”

 

“Of course I was right; I’m _always_ right.” Harry said happily.


	7. I Don't Share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I really need to work on the parts I know will be difficult to write earlier, because one scene here had me struggling with it for DAYS. But, we have some more plot progression, and an explanation of Tom's original plan. Now you'll see why, exactly, so many people joined him in the first place. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry was sitting in the common room doing his homework with Ron when Neville stormed in, smelling of distress and anger, and threw himself onto the couch behind them.

 

Harry turned and looked at him quizzically. “What’s up? I thought you’d be with Draco all day.” He said lightly.

 

Neville growled. “I _would_ be, but I was told not to spend time with my mate in the library. Apparently, the only times I _need_ to be around him is during his _heats_. Legally, Dumbledore can’t keep me from him, but I don’t have the means to find a Law Wizard right now.” He sighed explosively. “So I’m stuck not being able to see him except in classes or during heats, which will put strain on the bond.” He muttered.

 

Harry frowned. “So he’s progressed from trying to keep me and Ron away from him to trying to isolate him from his _mate_. That’s not right. Can he even _do_ that?”

 

Neville shook his head. “Legally, no. But I don’t have any kind of advocate to defend us, so my hands are tied right now.” He finished.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Neville said heavily. “It’s not your fault. We’ll find a way around Dumbledore’s edicts eventually.” He slid down the couch to the floor, sitting in between Harry and Ron. “So, what are you two working on right now?” He asked in resignation.

 

Ron gave him a small smile. “Charms.” He answered.

 

Neville sighed. “Goody.” He muttered, digging in his bag for his book.

 

*****

 

Harry was wandering the halls aimlessly, as he’d been unable to sleep. He toyed with the thought of going to Severus’ room, but decided against it, as the man was probably working on his potion.

 

He heard something behind him and stopped, scenting the air warily. He caught a faint scent he recognized: Alpha. Specifically, Cormac McLaggen.

 

He headed toward the dungeons after all, speeding up. He didn’t want to run, as he knew the Alpha would give chase, so he just led Cormac into Severus’ territory and hoped his mate wouldn’t mind the intrusion.

 

Harry was almost at the doorway to Severus’ private lab when Cormac finally caught up to him, grabbing one shoulder and pinning him against the wall. He leaned in and scented Harry without trying to hide what he was doing. “Hello, little bitch. You have no _idea_ how long I’ve been wanting to get you alone. You see, I’ve got a nice, big cock here with your name on it.”

 

Harry sneered. “Hate to break it to you, but I doubt I’ll even feel it. My _mate_ is pretty big, and if he catches you sniffing after me, he has ways of getting rid of you.” He informed the older teen.

 

Cormac slapped Harry and reached for his pyjama bottoms, trying to open them while Harry struggled to get away. “I don’t _see_ any marks on you, and you don’t smell mated to me. You smell a bit minty, which isn’t really an Omega scent, but I can ignore that. Other than that, you smell _delicious_. Sweet and inviting.” He leaned in for another whiff. “I’m going to _enjoy_ this.”

 

“Get _off me_!” Harry shouted, trying to knee him in the groin.

 

Cormac ripped Harry’s pyjama bottoms, giving up on untying the drawstrings and resorting to force.

 

Harry closed his eyes and whimpered as Cormac finally got his hand on flesh, palming his flaccid cock. “No. Please.” He whispered, trying to press himself further back into the wall.

 

The door to Severus’ lab opened and the man took in the scene in one second before snarling, “ _What_ is going on here?”

 

Cormac snorted. “Just sampling a bitch, Professor. Nothing to worry about. Sorry to disturb you.” He said lightly.

 

Severus growled and tore the older teen away from a trembling and crying Harry. “ _This_ bitch is not up for grabs, McLaggen. He’s claimed, and you’d do well to find out just _who_ an Omega’s mate _is_ before you go after them. Not everyone will be so understanding. Since we don’t want word getting out just yet on _who_ his mate is…” Severus cast a tongue-tying spell on Cormac and shoved him away. “Get lost. I suggest you leave the Omegas in this school alone from now on. I’ll have my eye on you.” He warned.

 

Cormac paled and fled.

 

Severus turned his attention to Harry. “Are you alright?” He asked, drawing Harry away from the wall and wrapping his arms around the lightly shaking teen. “Here, it’s late; you can come to my room.” He said, leading Harry into his rooms and carefully undressing him. “These pyjama bottoms are ruined; you’ll have to buy a replacement pair next Hogsmeade weekend.” He said softly. “Let’s get you in bed.”

 

Harry let himself be led into the bedroom and tucked in bed.

 

“Severus?” He asked softly, hesitantly.

 

The man paused and met his eyes. “Yes?” He asked, before sliding into bed and pulling Harry close.

 

“If he had managed to… Do what he was trying to do… What would you have done? If someone else touched me, would you still want me?” Harry asked nervously.

 

Severus let out a pained breath. “Harry.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “No matter what happens, you will _always_ be my _beloved_ Omega. Nothing will change how I feel about you. You could be touched intimately by a _million_ unworthy men, and I would fight my way to you, wrest you away from them, and heal you, using whatever means necessary.” He vowed. “Get to sleep. I’m here, and no one will be getting to you tonight. You’re safe with me.”

 

Harry cuddled close to the man and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

 

*****

 

Severus woke to the sound of his Floo flaring to life and quickly rolled out of bed and retrieved a dressing gown before leaving his bedroom.

 

He found Lucius standing in front of his liquor cabinet, looking over his drink collection.

 

“Lucius.” He said coolly. “What do you want?”

 

Lucius inhaled deeply, scenting the air. “Did I disturb you? I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have come if I’d been aware you had _company_.” The man glanced toward the barely-open bedroom door. “Care to tell me who it is?” He asked lightly.

 

Severus shook his head. “I’d rather not. I _do_ enjoy my privacy.” He told the man.

 

“Very well. I’m sure I will find out eventually, and I am patient. Have you made any progress with the potion I requested?” Lucius asked calmly.

 

“There is only one more ingredient to add, and it will be _ridiculously_ easy to come by. Omega blood, from a specific Omega that happens to share the Dark Lord’s _exact_ blood type.” Severus told him.

 

Lucius smirked. “So, more of Potter’s blood will fix the issue? There is a common saying: once bitten, twice shy. Potter’s blood got him into this state, so I may have to _order_ him to drink once he hears what’s in it.” The man said in clear amusement.

 

Severus snorted. “I am aware, but who says you have to _tell him_? You can always let him know what’s in it once the potion has been drunk. I would think that would just be easier for all involved.”

 

“Severus?”

 

Lucius and Severus turned toward the bedroom as one, seeing a rumpled, sleepy Harry standing in the doorway, wearing Severus’ other dressing gown.

 

Severus cursed under his breath.

 

“Oh, _Severus_ , you’ve been holding out on me!” Lucius crowed. “You never told me you’d gotten _Potter_!”

 

Harry’s eyes widened and he flushed.

 

Severus met his wide and apprehensive eyes. “Just go back to bed. It’s still a few hours before six.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and left the doorway, heading back to bed.

 

“So, how is he? I’ll bet he _begs_ for it during heat, they all do.” Lucius purred.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “He is _mine_ , Lucius, and you know I don’t _share_. I will tell you this: he will be the only Omega I will settle for, hence the mark I bear.” He pointed out, showing Lucius the mark on his neck.

 

Lucius nodded. “Of course. _Now_ I understand. After having _him_ , who could _ever_ compare?” He smirked. “Of course, that will only serve to make you more amenable to the second potion I want you to brew.” He said lightly.

 

“What would that be, then?” Severus questioned.

 

Lucius smiled. “A potion to restore Our Lord to sanity. I must admit, with who you chose to mate, you played right into my hands there. Because if you can provide this potion for me, I can convince _my Omega_ to leave _your Omega_ alone. It’s a win-win.”

 

Severus hummed. “It will be difficult. Mind potions are tricky. Especially ones that are _intended_ to alter perceptions. And that’s exactly what he would require.” He mused.

 

Lucius smiled. “Ahh, but if anyone can figure out the perfect recipe to return him to the silver-tongued revolutionary he used to be, it would be you. No other Potion Master on this continent can hold a candle to you, Severus, and you _know_ I’m right. Do this for me. You won’t regret it, I can promise you that.”

 

Severus nodded slowly. “I will try, Lucius. I make no promises yet, I will need to speak with him to gauge what changes need to be made. For that reason, I will need to deliver the first potion in person and have a short discussion with him on the topic of his plans now that he is back. That should give me the information I will require.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Then I will see you soon, my friend. Feel free to bring your Omega with you. I’m sure I can keep him occupied while you chat with Our Lord.” He purred.

 

Severus shook his head. “In your dreams, Lucius.” He declined.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Oh, you have _no idea_.” He agreed, as he headed for the Floo and returned to his home.

 

Severus growled and went back into his room.

 

“Sorry.” Harry’s voice cut through the darkness as Severus took off his dressing gown. “I just woke up alone, and I heard voices. I didn’t expect it to be _him_.” He said.

 

Severus sighed, getting into bed. “You’re a handful and a half, Love.” He told the Gryffindor. “I can already tell that living with you is going to severely test my patience. On another note, how would you feel about the Dark Lord regaining his sanity? We could get him to give up trying to kill you and have him focus on his original mission.”

 

Harry frowned. “And what would that be? World domination? I don’t much like the thought of Emperor Riddle, thanks.” He said in distaste.

 

Severus laughed, wrapping his arms around the teen and pulling him close. “No, Harry. His original plan was to take Muggleborn children from their families as soon as they demonstrated magical ability and place them with magical families so that they could be reared in such a way that no magical children would have to hide their abilities and they would be much more likely to assimilate into our culture smoothly. The only reason so many people had a problem with it is because, yes, it is kidnapping. However, it is only to avoid problems later on. The children will be cared for, given a good home, and in most cases, protected from siblings or adults that fear or envy them for something they have no control over. If he had been in power, you would have ended up with Black from the first. No Dursleys.” He explained.

 

Harry frowned. “Still, it’s kidnapping, and that’s bad.” He said tentatively.

 

“What is better: kidnapping a young child that is too young to remember its parents to spare them possible abuse or a lifetime of being feared by their own parents, or letting them grow to eleven only to drop them, with no preparation, into a completely different world than the one they are used to? If you had to make that difficult choice, what would your decision be?” Severus asked.

 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for long moments, then shook his head. “There’s no right answer to that.” He said.

 

“Precisely.” Severus agreed. “Either way has its disadvantages and pitfalls. Furthermore, his plan as far as intermarriage between Muggles and wizards and witches would have been stricter. The Muggles hoping to marry their magical significant other would have to pass rigorous testing to prove that they understood the laws their significant other was bound by and that they wouldn’t ask their significant other to use their magic to benefit them just because they could. People have done that in the past when they learned what their partner could do.”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, once he stops trying to kill me, I’ll agree to sit down with him and discuss policy to see if we can agree on things. Maybe he’s got a point, I can be open-minded.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Keep in mind, I didn’t ask you to join him. Just what you thought about Lucius’ plan to restore him to sanity.”

 

Harry hummed and snuggled up to Severus’ chest. “Sounds better than keeping him focused on my demise. Let’s do that. Now sleep for the last hour we have before six.” He murmured.

 

Severus smiled and placed a kiss atop his mate’s wavy hair, then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	8. Dumbledore Continues to Change the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block is a pain. Hopefully the next chapter will come out faster, but no promises.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve spent the last three nights away from Gryffindor Tower.” Was the first observation Dumbledore made once Harry had taken the seat in front of his desk.

 

“Yes, Sir. I haven’t been too keen on spending time away from my mate lately.” Harry lied.

 

Severus had suggested that the McLaggen incident stay between them, since it would only bring attention to Harry’s Omega status, and Harry had agreed.

 

Dumbledore gazed sternly at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. “Harry, you understand that he is currently formulating a potion that is necessary to preserve his cover with the Death Eaters? He cannot afford to be _distracted_.” The man stressed.

 

Harry gritted his teeth, calling up his Occlumency shields to mask his ire. “I am not _distracting_ him, Sir. I am forcing him to _rest_ every once in a while, but only when he _needs_ to rest and recharge.” He told the man evenly.

 

“I believe Severus is perfectly able to decide when he needs to rest for _himself_ , don’t you?” Dumbledore asked rhetorically.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, Sir. I believe he will overwork himself trying to please everybody as fast as possible, and he’ll suffer for it in the long run.” He denied.

 

“You are misunderstanding me, Harry.” Dumbledore’s voice had hardened. “You _will_ leave Severus to his work. You may spend _one_ _day_ per weekend with him, but weekdays will be spent with your housemates. And you will resume sleeping in your dormitory. Am I clear?” He asked.

 

Harry took a deep breath in through his nose. “Yes, Sir.” He said tightly.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Good, good. You should get to class now.” He suggested.

 

*****

 

Harry frowned down at his potion. He knew his attention was shot at the moment, but he’d hoped he’d at least brew a _passable_ potion. _This_ , however, was patently _unusable_. Moreover, it was too late now to salvage what was in his cauldron.

 

Severus paused, looking over Harry’s shoulder into his cauldron. He hummed. “See me after class, Mr. Potter.” The man said flatly.

 

Harry winced at his tone. After doing so well in his classes the past three years, he was unused to having Severus’ “professor” voice used on him. He didn’t like it. “Yes, Sir.” He muttered dejectedly.

 

As Severus passed Harry, Draco poked him in the back with his stirring rod, thankfully _after_ having wiped it down. “What the hell did you _do_?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry cocked his head toward his potion and simply said, “Blue.”

 

Draco’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ of surprise, then he winced. Since the potion was supposed to be orange when finished, Harry’s had obviously gone horribly wrong somewhere to end up the shade it had. “My condolences.” The blond whispered.

 

Harry just sighed. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll live, no matter what he does. He won’t punish me too harshly. He loves me too much.” He said quietly. “So I’ve got that going for me, at least.”

 

“Mr. Potter, no talking. Bottle your potions and leave them on my desk to be graded. Class dismissed.” Severus drawled.

 

The class rapidly bottled their potions and left the samples on Severus’ desk, clearing the classroom within minutes, leaving Severus and Harry alone.

 

Severus leaned his hip against Draco’s table, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, explain this.” He said mildly, indicating the discoloured potion in Harry’s cauldron.

 

Harry sighed explosively. “ _Dumbledore_.” He spat, hunching his shoulders defensively at the very idea of the man.

 

Severus sighed, uncrossing his arms and carding one hand through Harry’s hair to massage his scalp absently. “I know. He talked to _me_ yesterday, too. What he is doing is _illegal_ and it will be dealt with, but we will need more than just our word to confront him in court and win.” He told the teen. “Rest assured, he will _not_ get away with this, but we must move slowly and cautiously.”

 

Harry hummed, tilting his head into the touch. “He’s doing the same to Neville and Draco. Making them stay apart except for classes they share and heats, that is.” He clarified as the hand stilled.

 

“I see.” Severus’ hand resumed its motion, adding fingernails and changing from massaging to a light scratching. “Thank you for telling me, I’ll talk to Draco about it. Their experiences will help add credence to our accusations. Once is chance, but more makes him a repeat offender, which is going to help us bring him down.” He said approvingly.

 

Harry hummed, smiling as he closed his eyes. “I miss you already.” He said sadly.

 

Severus chuckled. “Well, give me a quick kiss, then you need to hurry to class before you’re late.” He said. “Come by after class, we have an excuse for extra time together: I need your blood for the Dark Lord’s potion. I’ve already cleared it with the old man.”

 

“Okay.” Harry leaned in and kissed him. “Mated to me, and he _still_ won’t give me a note to excuse my lateness.” He teased.

 

Severus smirked. “Why encourage laziness? Jog, you may make it.” He advised as Harry grabbed his things. “I’ll fix your potion mishap for you.” He called after Harry’s retreating back, watching the teen raise a hand in a short wave of acknowledgement.

 

*****

 

Harry cut his palm and filled the first vial to the brim, then passed it over to Severus, before filling the second vial. “You only need the two, right?” He asked. “Because I’m already getting dizzy.”

 

Severus hummed. “Yes, just the two. When you’re done, you can go sit on the cot and have Pippy bring you something to eat. I can’t have you passing out on my watch.” He teased.

 

Harry nodded and passed over the second vial once it was filled, leaving the table to sit down on the cot Severus used when he had a potion that needed overnight attention. He called Pippy and asked for a sandwich and a glass of juice.

 

The elf quickly popped away, then reappeared with the requested items.

 

Harry thanked her, then began eating. He paused halfway through the sandwich long enough to ask, “What’s the most adventurous thing you’ve ever done in bed?” before resuming eating.

 

Severus paused momentarily, but quickly regained his composure. “Why do you ask?” He questioned back.

 

Harry grinned. “Because you _know_ what _I’ve_ done. You were _there_.” He pointed out. “I don’t know much about what’s out there I haven’t tried yet, but I figure you’ll know more than me. Why _shouldn’t_ I benefit from my mate’s experience?”

 

Severus chuckled softly. “Spoken like a true Slytherin.” He said approvingly. “Well, I haven’t really done very much in the way of _adventurous_. I suppose the threesomes I occasionally engaged in would earn that title. I was also a Dom occasionally, when I found a like-minded bed partner. Why?”

 

Harry’s eyebrows rose. “ _Threesomes_? Who with? I mean, with whom?” He corrected himself.

 

Severus shook his head. “I’m hardly going to berate you for improper grammar; you know I don’t care about that.” He sighed. “I had a lover that liked to be shared between two people who were both, as he put it, _intense_ in bed. He preferred spending nights with both me and Lucius. I wasn’t quite as possessive over _him_ as I will prove to be with _you_ , however. I highly doubt I would _ever_ share you, and _certainly_ not with Lucius.” He finished, pouring the last of Harry’s blood into the potion.

 

Harry shuddered. “Please, by all means, don’t.” He agreed. “But… Hmm…” He smiled. “What if I found someone _I_ was interested in trying a threesome with? Another Omega, or a beta?” He suggested. “Not another Alpha, I’m not into being fought over.”

 

Severus shrugged. “I might be open to it. There are also a few things I’d like to try with _you_ that simply weren’t an option with a beta.” He added.

 

Harry finished his juice and set the cup on top of the plate his sandwich had been on. “Such as..?”

 

Severus smirked. “Knotting your mouth, for one. I’ve never had occasion to try it, but I’ve heard it’s a singular experience.”

 

Harry flushed. “I… Knotting my… Is that even _possible_?!” He asked, voice higher-pitched than normal.

 

“I assure you, it is.” Severus told him evenly. “If there is enough trust between the pair engaging in the act.”

 

“Oh.” Harry was silent for awhile before he spoke again. “I don’t know if I’d ever be able to do that, but maybe someday…”

 

Severus shook his head. “Harry, while I’d _like_ to try that with you, it is by no means _necessary_. I can live without it.” He assured his mate.

 

Harry nodded. “Well that’s good. Because the thought _does_ appeal to me, but not enough for me to want to try it. Maybe in a few years that will change.”

 

“There is no rush, Darling. We have time.” Severus said warmly.

 

Harry smiled, feeling his cheeks heat at the uncharacteristically sweet words from Severus.

 

Severus sent a feeling of love down the bond very deliberately, taking the cauldron off the heat. “This is done. Come here and kiss me. We have only one more hour before I _have_ to send you back to your dormitory.” He said, opening his arms.

 

Harry stood and stepped into the embrace, burying his face in Severus’ robes and inhaling deeply. “Why _do_ we have an extra hour?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus shrugged. “It’s entirely possible that I lied to Dumbledore about how long this would take.” He said lightly.

 

Harry pulled away to stare at him in shock. “You _lied to him_?!” He asked.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Oh, like _you’re_ going to tell!” He sneered. “It’s unlikely to reach his ears that I lied a little bit about how intricate Blood Magic is, and it’s not like he’d be able to find out for himself without doing some research that, for someone with his political clout, would undoubtedly raise questions. I know quite a bit about Blood Magic, since, as a Potions Master, I was allowed to look into potions that used blood as an ingredient.”

 

Harry hummed, wrapping his arms around Severus’ neck. “It’s actually kind of sexy when you start talking about all the obscure things you’ve researched. My mate’s big brain is hot.” He teased.

 

Severus chuckled. “So you can see why I want _you_ to stay in school.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. Knowledge is sexy.” He agreed.

 

Severus sighed. “An oversimplification, but essentially, yes.” He allowed. He cast a Patronus and pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Now, we are going to have a visitor.” He said. “He’s been waiting in my rooms doing homework for the last hour.”

 

Harry nodded. “Draco, then.” He surmised.

 

“Indeed.” Severus drawled. “I told him I needed to discuss the rules Dumbledore has put in place regarding his and Mr. Longbottom’s relationship.”

 

Harry took this information in. “So what, exactly, are we hoping to accomplish here?” He asked.

 

Severus shrugged. “At this point, the only thing we _can_ do is begin to build a case that proves that he is trying to separate mated pairs that are newly-mated or are pairings he disagrees with. No person has a right to try and come between those who are together after following the legal route to become mated.” He told Harry.

 

Draco came into the room, frowning. “Your Patronus is smaller.” He told Severus, who flushed, but nodded.

 

“Yes. Its form changed.” He explained.

 

Draco shook his head. “No, it’s still a deer. Just _smaller_. Only by a bit.” He clarified.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “It used to be a doe.” He told the blond. “Now it is a _fawn_. A _male_ fawn. One on the cusp of adulthood.”

 

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why would _that_ be your form? It only changes when you love someone a lot. You’d think it would be a jungle cat, like Harry’s.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. My father was an Animagus, and his form was a stag. The doe probably symbolized my mother, whom Severus had deep feelings for,” He glanced toward Severus, who gave him an embarrassed, jerky nod, “and the fawn must be me.” He finished, giving the man a small smile.

 

“Ah, that makes sense.” Draco said. “Anyway, what did you want to see me for, Uncle Sev?” He asked.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “When Mr. Longbottom told you that you’d be unable to see each other in the library, how did he phrase things?”

 

Draco sighed. “He said that Dumbledore told him he was only to see me during shared lessons or at _necessary times_ , meaning my heats. He _tried_ to give Neville a room for us to use during my heats, but Neville told him there were, um, _extenuating circumstances_ that required my presence at our home during those times. He told the Headmaster that it was for medical reasons, but wouldn’t say more than that. Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore that he was right; she insists my heats take place at home, but she refused to tell him _why_. Which is good, that’s confidential information.” He finished.

 

Severus was nodding slowly. “Good, good.” He murmured. “Draco, if I could find us a Law Wizard, probably one that worked with your father, would you be willing to speak with them to help build a case against the Headmaster?”

 

Draco gulped. “With Neville with me when I met with him, yes. But _only_ if I can have my mate there.” He said firmly.

 

Severus nodded. “They will insist on it, to ensure that he is in agreement with your decision to move against another Alpha legally. Harry will also give his side, as will Mr. Longbottom and I. We will likely need more information to bring the case to court, but it is a start.” He finished. “Now, both of you should get to your common rooms. Harry, I will see you in Hogsmeade Saturday. There is something I want to have made for you, since I cannot be with you at nights anymore.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened and he clapped his hands over his ears. “I heard nothing!” He said loudly. “Nothing at all!” He shot a grin at Harry. “I do want to know once you get back where he took you, though. Can’t have you getting things I don’t have, after all.” He smirked as he left the room.

 

Harry laughed. “Alright. See you then.” He pressed a quick kiss to Severus’ lips and left.

 

 


	9. The Bartlett-Rhydes Curse

“He’s aware that you’re bringing him the potion, but I didn’t tell him what the main ingredient is.” Lucius told Severus as he led the man to a parlour where Narcissa was speaking in hushed tones to the man in question.

 

“Just keep my suggestions in mind.” Narcissa said lightly, patting the Dark Lord’s hand before rising from her seat in a swirl of skirts and passing Lucius and Severus as she left the room.

 

“What fool advice are you filling his head with _now_ , you unruly woman?!” Lucius snapped at her retreating back.

 

“That’s none of your business.” She answered crisply as she turned halfway to speak to him. “You are not a woman, nor an Omega. My advice is very gender-specific, and _you’re_ not in need of it.” She said, before turning back around and walking away.

 

“ _He_ doesn’t need it, either!” Lucius shouted after her back.

 

“I beg to differ, Darling!” Narcissa called out without turning.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her back, then muttered, “Infuriating woman.”

 

“On the contrary, I find her refreshing and a delight to be around.” The Dark Lord said evenly from the chair he was sitting in.

 

Severus knelt in front of him, murmuring, “My Lord,” and kissing the hem of his robes.

 

Voldemort’s lipless mouth curved in a repugnant mockery of a smile. “Ah, did you bring the potion?” He asked. “You may rise, Severus. Tell me you were successful in your brewing.”

 

Severus smirked. “I always am, My Lord.” He drawled, taking out the large vial full of a shimmering, pearlescent potion. “This will return you to your previous body, and your body will revert back to the way it was when you were twenty-one. I was unable to make you any older, so some people may not take you seriously for several years, but you have a veritable _army_ to do your bidding that will make sure your aims are achieved.” He assured the man.

 

Voldemort took the potion and opened the vial. “Any advice, or things I should be aware of before I take this?” He checked.

 

Severus shrugged. “I would try not to taste it.” He advised.

 

Voldemort frowned. “So many potions are an assault on the taste buds.” He sighed. “Well, nothing for it, I suppose.” He tipped his head back and drank deeply, draining the vial.

 

As the last drop passed his lips, Severus covered his ears.

 

Lucius frowned. “What in _Merlin’s name_ —“ The man began before an ear-piercing wail of pain filled the Manor. The man winced, then covered his ears as well.

 

Voldemort’s body was shaking violently, wracked with convulsions as bones and muscles shifted beneath his skin. Hair rapidly grew from his head, and, Severus assumed, elsewhere. The screaming man slid off his chair, curling into the foetal position on the floor.

 

Severus cast a spell to dampen the sound some so that he and Lucius could speak. “He’ll be like this for some time.” Severus told the man. “I estimate that the process will take twenty-five minutes, or thereabouts.”

 

“I see.” Lucius returned. “Were you expecting it to be _painful_?” He asked reproachfully.

 

“Not… To this _extent_.” Severus hedged.

 

Lucius sighed. “But you _were_ expecting _some_ pain.” He clarified.

 

“Well,” Severus began defensively, “Nothing ever comes without a _price_.” He told the other man sharply.

 

“You had the opportunity to _warn_ him that it would hurt.” Lucius said coolly.

 

Severus frowned. “If I did that, he wouldn’t have taken the potion at all!”

 

Lucius chuckled darkly. “Severus, you’re forgetting just _who_ I _am_ to him. I could _order_ him to take it.” He smirked. “I could even use my Alpha voice if I _had_ to. An Omega can’t resist an order from their Alpha using their Alpha voice.”

 

Severus shook his head. “It’s better this way.” He said. “He can still trust you.”

 

Lucius frowned. “I don’t _care_ if he _trusts_ me.” He spat.

 

Severus stared at him for a long moment. “For both your sakes, I hope that changes.” He muttered.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?!”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll learn in time, one way or another. I only hope that if it’s the painful way, I do not get drug into the whole affair. I prefer my quiet, peaceful existence, personally.” Severus said mildly. “We should go into the green parlour and share a drink while we wait this out. We can return before it wears off.”

 

Lucius sighed. “Very well. Let’s go.”

 

*****

 

“And I _have_ to say, if this potion works, I’ll be in your debt. Narcissa won’t allow me to share _her_ bed since I brought an Omega home, and aside from during a _heat_ , whyever would I lie with _Our Lord_ , looking the way he does?” Lucius asked in clear distaste.

 

“Why, indeed.” Severus drawled, falling back into his old habits of minding his tongue and curbing his temper while listening to Lucius prattle on about Omegas.

 

“You were lucky, to get the Potter bitch. How is he?” Lucius asked. “I simply _have_ to know.”

 

Severus drained his drink. “He’s fairly new to everything, but is certainly willing to learn. That being said, would you happen to have a reputable Law Wizard you could point me to? Dumbledore is coming between _two_ mated pairs at the present time, and I was thinking of bringing him to court, as Potter and I are one of the pairs he’s moving against.”

 

Lucius’ eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. “ _Really_?” He asked incredulously. “Yes, we’ll go to my study after this ordeal, I have several Law Wizards that owe me favours, they’ll be happy to help you to pay off a debt.”

 

Severus smiled. “Thank you, Lucius.”

 

Lucius waved a dismissive hand. “It’s nothing.” He drained his glass and let out a sigh. “It should be about time, shouldn’t it?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes. We should head back to the parlour and wait for the potion to finish its work there.”

 

The two men walked back into the parlour and found the Dark Lord hunched over, trembling in pain as small whimpers escaped him.

 

Severus took a seat on the couch, waiting patiently.

 

Lucius stood nearby the shaking Omega, waiting for the tremors to abate.

 

After about five more minutes, the Dark Lord’s body collapsed and the man let out a relieved sigh.

 

“My Lord?” Lucius questioned softly.

 

The man slowly unfolded, standing straight. “Conjure a mirror, Lucius. I would see what all that pain has earned me.” He said, voice even and devoid of emotion.

 

Severus watched as Lucius conjured a mirror and the Dark Lord stood in front of it. He looked quite a bit like James Potter had, with the same dark, mussed hair and the same regal and imposing posture. With James, however, it had mostly been an affectation until he grew into his power.

 

The Dark Lord had come to Hogwarts already well-versed in how to use his powers to cause pain and suffering to those who displeased him.

 

“Hmm.” The man drew his fingers through his hair, examined his eyes closely, and patted his chest. “I _seem_ to be back to how I was before.” He turned to face Lucius. “Do I please you?” He asked a bit sharply.

 

Lucius walked up to trace his fingers over the curve of his Omega’s cheek. “Immensely. You are lovely. Thank you, Severus.” He added to the Potion Master.

 

Severus inclined his head. “It was no problem. The challenge was exhilarating, and I enjoyed the opportunity to create something new.” He said lightly.

 

The Dark Lord sat down and smiled at Severus. “Now, Lucius said that you wanted to speak with me?”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, I wanted to know what your plans are going forward.” He said.

 

*****

 

Severus held up a hand, halting the flow of Voldemort’s words.

 

“ _What_ , Severus?!” The man hissed, irritated at the interruption, soundless though it had been.

 

“Your logic is flawed, and you put far too much store in prophecy. In fact, I believe that we may be dealing not with your mind as it _is_ , but your mind as it has _become_. Did Albus ever give you a keepsake when  he came to visit you, a small trinket of little value?” Severus asked.

 

Voldemort frowned. “He gave me a feather from his phoenix when we first met, and he told me it was powerful and perhaps I could fashion it into something once I learned how. I lost it before I finished my first year at Hogwarts, though.” The man sounded wistful.

 

“And by then, it had already sunk its claws in deep.” Severus muttered bitterly, then spoke to the man directly. “My Lord, I believe that Albus Dumbledore warped your mind in order to… Well, I’m not sure _what_ he intended, precisely, but if you allow me access to your mind I can seek out the damage and tell you for _sure_ if you have been a victim of the curse I believe he used on you. It leaves visible evidence behind.”

 

Voldemort’s eyes—a bright, vibrant blue—narrowed. “What _curse_?” He asked softly.

 

Severus drew in a deep breath. “Well, it’s one that distorts reality in the subject’s mind, making the subject put far more stock in certain things—of the caster’s choosing—than they would normally, and making certain traits more evident in the person. I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that he augmented your penchant for violence and made you believe in prophecy more than usual. Genius, really. Perhaps he just needed someone to become the next Grindelwald, so he could be the shining saviour once again, and got tired halfway through. Or maybe he truly believes in the prophecy.” Severus mused.

 

Voldemort was obviously holding onto his temper by a thread. “ _Severus_!” He snapped, bringing the man’s attention back to him rather than his thoughts. “What. Curse?” He repeated insistently, still quiet.

 

Severus swallowed. “The Bartlett-Rhydes curse. It’s one of the ones—“

 

“That protects itself from discovery.” The Dark Lord murmured. “Yes, I’ve heard of the curse, but every time I came across it, there was something more interesting to occupy me, so I never studied that one.”

 

Severus hummed. “Then it’s almost certain you are a victim of it. Will you let me check?” He asked, drawing his wand.

 

Voldemort sighed. “Fine, you may check. Be careful not to delve too deep. Repercussions would be dire.” He warned.

 

“I’ll take that into account.” Severus murmured, drawing his wand. He took a deep breath, then told Voldemort, “You’ll need to let me in, My Lord. I will be as gentle as I can, but even so, this may not be completely painless.”

 

“That’s fine.” Voldemort said evenly.

 

Severus cast, and delved into the Dark Lord’s mind, skirting around stray thoughts and heading in deeper, looking for the logic centre. He came upon it and looked it over curiously. A normal logic centre was oval in shape, and a pearly grey colour.

 

This one, on the other hand, was a gigantic mass of blackened tendrils, tangled together and wrapped around a few other thoughts that had become hopelessly intermingled with his logic processes by now.

 

Severus winced and headed toward the abstract part of the brain, the side that would most likely deal with concepts like prophecy and the divinatory arts.

 

This part was brighter than usual, and there were several strands leading off of it that connected to other areas of his mind, including two strands braided together that connected to his logic centre, indicating that he’d normally put quite a bit of stock in prophecy, but the tendency had also been artificially augmented.

 

He pulled out and sighed. “You are indeed a victim of Bartlett-Rhydes, My Lord. I can brew you a potion to restore your mind to what it would have been without the curse, but keep in mind that you may have a hard time regrowing pathways between thoughts that share an affiliation. It takes some time to do.”

 

Voldemort’s eyes flashed, but the man stayed still and silent.

 

“And I will retain the same personality? I wouldn’t want to become a stranger to myself.” Voldemort pointed out softly.

 

Severus inclined his head. “You might not be quite so uninhibited with your torture, but you will be, for the most part, unchanged.”

 

Voldemort traced a finger over his bottom lip, nodding. His eyes were unfocused, looking at a point somewhere past Severus’ shoulder. “Then yes,” He began, “brew me a potion. I want to be as mentally agile as I can be, going forward. So much time has apparently been lost to me already.” He murmured. “Leave me for now, both of you. I need to be alone with my thoughts for a time.” He said.

 

Lucius and Severus both bowed and left.

 

“Come with me. I’ll help you decide which of my associates will best meet your needs.” Lucius said to Severus, leading him down the hall.


	10. New Toys

“This one might work.” Lucius murmured, drawing a card out of his desk drawer. “I’ve recommended his services before to Alphas that needed legal counsel, and he’s been said to have quite a way with the Omegas. He apparently puts them at ease with hardly any effort, which is the best way to get them to talk, after all. I forget, _who_ did you say the other mated pair was?” He asked, handing the card over.

 

“I _didn’t_.” Severus said flatly. “And I’m not _going_ to.” He added. “That information is not mine to be spreading about.”

 

Lucius shook his head. “Fine, fine.” He said lightly. “I’m only interested because there are so _few_ Omegas. Aside from Draco and his friend, that Zabini boy, I am unaware of any other Omegas _at_ Hogwarts.” He said.

 

Severus gritted his teeth, but, knowing where the other man was leading the conversation, played along. “The Weasley twins are Omegas both, as well as Hannah Abbot and the Lovegood girl.” He supplied. “I’m still not telling you who Longbottom is mated to.” He finished firmly.

 

Lucius smiled. “Well, we can’t have our way _all_ the time, I suppose. I’ll let Marcus know that you’ll be calling on him, shall I?”

 

Severus glanced down at the card in his hand. Marcus Reynolds. “Yes. Can I add in the information on Our Lord?”

 

Lucius smirked. “Please do.” He accepted.

 

“I’ll see myself out. Give me four days to work on the potion to counteract the Bartlett-Rhydes. I should be mostly done by then, if it isn’t ready by that time.” Severus told him, heading for the receiving room, where the public Floo connection was located.

 

*****

 

Harry and Ron parted ways with Neville on the way to the Three Broomsticks.

 

“I’ll just leave you here.” Ron told Harry, slapping him on the back. “He’s not interested in seeing me. I’m going to head to Honeydukes. Meet you back at the castle!”

 

Harry nodded. “See you later, Ron.” He agreed, then walked into the Broomsticks, scanning the back tables most likely to host his reclusive lover.

 

He saw Severus and his face lit up. The man smiled as Harry slid into the seat across from him.

 

“Don’t get comfortable, we’re leaving.” Severus warned.

 

Harry nodded and let Severus lead the way, falling into step beside him. “Where are we going?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Somewhere you wouldn’t be allowed if you weren’t an Omega. Even _Alphas_ aren’t allowed in until they reach a certain age. Don’t lord it over Draco that you’ve been there. He won’t appreciate it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Got it.” He said.

 

“Good. This way.” He walked into an alley and up to a brick wall. He counted out several different bricks, then tapped one of them three times, and a door appeared. Severus drew Harry in close to his side. “Stick with me. This is not a place for Omegas to be alone.” He murmured.

 

“Okay.” Harry said nervously as they walked in. His jaw dropped and he stared around in shock. “Severus!” He hissed at the man, blushing furiously. “This is a _sex_ _store_!” He finished in a scandalized whisper.

 

Severus chuckled darkly at his naiveté. “I _am_ aware, thank you. That’s the whole reason we’re here, after all.”

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “It _is_?” He asked.

 

“We’re going to buy you a few things.” Severus said evenly, leading him further into the store.

 

“Oh.” Harry said mildly. Then, after a moment’s pause, he glanced up at Severus and asked, “ _Sex_ things?”

 

The Alpha laughed softly. “Yes, some of them will be sex toys for you, while a few of the items will be items of clothing. I assume you have your money pouch on you today?” He checked.

 

Harry reached into his robe pocket to make sure he’d brought it, and nodded.

 

“Good.” Severus said lightly. “If you see anything you want feel free to point it out, but if it goes beyond the money I have for this trip you will have to pay for it yourself. That being said, I don’t plan to tell you _not_ to buy anything; I realize that you are not an Omega given to frivolous spending. If you buy something, I know it will get used.” He smirked. “Given the nature of any purchases made here, I may very well _benefit_ from their use. Who would say no to _that_?”

 

Harry flushed, but began looking around in interest.

 

A few of the older patrons were watching Harry with admiring gazes, and he noticed one that was taking very slow, deliberate breaths as he watched them go by.

 

Severus noticed the attention they were getting and his arm around Harry’s waist tightened. “Alphas.” He informed Harry quietly. “They’re just jealous, but harmless. They _know_ the laws regarding mated pairs.” He said at a higher volume than he’d been using, and several of the staring men quickly shifted their attention to other things.

 

“Aren’t you worried that they’ll tell who I’m mated to?” Harry asked quietly. “I’m not exactly _anonymous_.”

 

Severus chuckled. “That’s not something you have to worry about. This store is protected by intricate privacy Wards. No one in here can talk about anything that went on in here with anyone that wasn’t already in the store when it happened. They won’t be able to tell anyone what, or _who_ , they saw here.” He assured the teen.

 

Harry shrugged. “So long as you’re sure.” He said.

 

“Quite sure.” Severus said, leading Harry down an aisle. He picked up an item that was about as thick as three of his fingers and only a little longer, that flared at the base before slimming down to the thickness of one finger, with a flat bottom. “Do you know what _this_ is?” He asked conversationally.

 

Harry frowned. “I’m pretty sure I know where it’s supposed to _go_ , but it looks too _small_ to be of any use.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “The point is not to _come_ from it, the _point_ is to keep you open and ready for me to simply bend you over, slip it out, and fuck you. Whenever I want.” He purred in Harry’s ear.

 

Harry shivered and let out a soft mewl.

 

Severus leaned down and scented Harry, nibbling at his neck since they were alone in the aisle. “Mm, you _like_ that thought, don’t you?” He asked rhetorically.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“It’s called a _butt_ _plug_.” Severus said softly, putting it back. “Choose two that you like. Bear in mind that they will be worn for as long as entire days, and they _may_ be all the preparation you get.” He warned.

 

Harry felt his face flaming and had the urge to just grab the nearest two and be done with it, but Severus’ warning stopped him. He looked them over carefully, picking up a black one that was as wide as three of Severus’ fingers, for when he wanted a bit more of a burn, and a slightly larger pale blue one that would keep him stretched enough to take Severus easily.

 

Severus nodded approvingly. “Good choices.” He said, taking them and drawing Harry along with him. They walked down another aisle marked ‘Omega intimate wear.’

 

There was silk and lace and frills _everywhere_ , and Harry felt his face turn _completely_ red. “This is all _girl stuff_!” He protested.

 

Severus shook his head. “It’s not. Not _exclusively_.” He denied. “Omega _men_ wear panties and women’s sleepwear often, because it is not frowned upon for them, and they like to feel _pretty_. I know the idea is strange to you, but give it a try. I understand that you may not like it, but I would love the idea that your perfect little cock is encased in beautiful laces and silks that I paid for. You can pick them out, and there is plenty of variety, I’m sure we can find something we agree on.” He cajoled.

 

Harry looked over the aisle and sighed. “I’ll _look_.” He allowed.

 

Severus nodded. “I’d like you to pick out at least four panties and two of the sleepwear, you can decide which, to start with. If you like them, there will be time and opportunity to buy more.”

 

Harry hummed and, since no one else had brought an Omega, pulled away from Severus’ hold, walking into the aisle alone. Severus kept watch from the end of the aisle. Harry ran his fingers over a lacy pair of panties, finding that he liked the feel of it. He picked out two pairs of lacy panties, red and a purple, and then he slid his fingers over a silk pair, and his eyes widened. He spent a few minutes rubbing it, thinking, before he picked out a pair in black and a light green colour. He brought the panties to Severus, flushing, and handed them over.

 

“Thank you.” Severus said quietly.

 

Harry nodded and went over to where the sleepwear was. He picked out two silky teddies, a simple black with no embellishments and a green with lace at the neckline, and brought them over silently.

 

“Just wear them for one week.” Severus requested evenly. “Give them that much of a chance. If you don’t like them, you don’t have to wear them anymore, but I think you’ll like looking pretty for me. You might even find you like it for its _own_ merits, and _not_ because I like it.”

 

“Alright.” Harry murmured.

 

Severus drew him close again. “One more thing.” He headed for the counter and handed the shopkeeper the items. “Hold these for us, under Snape, please. We will need a cloning cloth.” He told the shopkeeper.

 

The young man nodded. “Here you go.” He handed Severus the cloth. “If you ever need another made or need to modify it, your personal number is on the card that is enclosed with the cloth, and there is a second cloth in case a knot is required. Just take it with you and use it during a Rut to measure the size of the knot, then send it in and the new toy will be sent to the address you specify.” He said happily, totally unfazed. “The measuring rooms are there.” He said, pointing to three rooms.

 

Severus nodded and pulled Harry close, guiding him into a room and closing the door behind them. “This cloth,” He unfolded it and took the card and the other cloth and put them in his pocket, “Will record the size of my cock, and the store will use that measurement to create a toy of the same size. It will be sent to me, and after _I_ use it _on_ you, I will give it to you, to use when you are not able to join me in bed, to sate your needs.”

 

Harry smiled. “I should have known you wouldn’t leave me wanting.” He wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed him. “You spoil me.”

 

“That is the _plan_ , at least.” Severus said.

 

Harry cocked his head. “So how do you _use_ that cloth, anyway?” He asked.

 

Severus handed it to him and began undoing his trousers. “I’ll show you.”

 

*****

 

Harry put the last of his new things away in his trunk, then closed it. He didn’t want anyone to see his newest acquisitions. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed by the new underwear—he was, but that wasn’t the issue, exactly. He just wanted to talk it over with the other boys in his dorm before he wore them in front of them, and he knew he’d get that opportunity later that evening.

 

He headed down to the dungeons to spend the last of his ‘allotted’—and damn Dumbledore for _that_ , anyway—one day with Severus for the week. He found his mate behind his desk, working on some paperwork when he returned to his rooms.

 

“What are you working on?” He asked, looking at the papers.

 

“Last-minute adjustments to the cure for Bartlett-Rhydes.” Severus muttered, setting down his quill and getting up. “Let’s go to the couch, we can talk better there. That, and I can hold you, which would be uncomfortable at best in this chair.”

 

Harry took a seat and cuddled up to Severus when  he sat down. “So, what _is_ this Bartlett-Rhydes, anyway? I’ve never heard of it.”

 

Severus sighed. “It’s a dark curse, though not as dark as some. It skews a person’s logic and makes them insane slowly, while also increasing certain traits the person already possesses of the caster’s choosing. It was cast on the Dark Lord long ago, and I’m certain Dumbledore was the one to do it. He confirmed that Dumbledore gave him a keepsake, and if the curse was tied to that item and he kept it for at least three months, that would be long enough for the curse to take hold.” He explained, pulling Harry onto his lap. “Thankfully, there is a cure.”

 

Harry wriggled. “Oh, good. Did you tell him yet that I want to speak to him eventually?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus growled, gripping his hips to still them and leaning in to claim a kiss. “I did _not_.” He murmured against Harry’s lips. “I’d rather he be sane and rational before I tell him that the boy prophesied to defeat him wants to get together for a _chat_. He’s currently volatile, let’s not rush things.” He finished before moving down one side of Harry’s neck to lick and suck a mark into existence.

 

“Oh, right.” Harry answered breathlessly, making a valiant attempt to continue their conversation. “That makes sense. No need to—oh, Merlin—to push our _luck_!” He finished on a shout as Severus bit down sharply. “Take me to bed!” He pleaded, wrapping his arms tightly around Severus.

 

Severus hummed happily. “I thought you’d _never_ ask.” He purred, standing with some difficulty due to the teen attached to him and carrying his mate into the bedroom.


	11. Playing Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm hitting a rough patch in the story right now, but I am determined to work through it, so don't give up on me, and try to be patient. I'm working on this as fast as I can. It's just not as fast as I'd like.

“Before we all get ready for bed, I need to make an announcement.” Harry stated as his dorm mates puttered around taking care of their nightly routines.

 

Seamus crossed his arms and leaned against the post of his bed, while the others merely glanced at Harry to show they were listening.

 

Harry flushed. “Okay, um… I’m an Omega, as you all know, right?”

 

Everyone nodded.

 

“Don’t see why it _matters_.” Seamus muttered, and Harry shot him a grateful smile.

 

“Well,” Harry began, “My mate, who will remain nameless for now,” He added, when Dean opened his mouth with a quizzical look on his face, “took me to a store that sold some Omega things. Lacy and silky things, that I didn’t even know Omegas _wore_.” He added.

 

Seamus and Dean blinked in surprise.

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, lots of Omegas wear feminine looking undergarments and sleepwear.” He pointed out mildly.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Yeah, well, I didn’t know. My point is, I’m going to be wearing panties instead of boxers and y-fronts. And also, if you open my bed hangings in the mornings, you’ll see a lot more of me than normal. He got me some new things to sleep in, too.” He explained.

 

Dean shrugged. “Whatever. We’re not going to _laugh_ at you for conforming to Wizarding standards. We’ll just have to get used to it.”

 

“Thanks, guys.” Harry said happily.

 

Seamus grinned. “So can we _see_ the new underwear, or do we have to wait until you’re _wearing_ it?” He teased.

 

Harry chuckled and opened his trunk. He pulled out one pair of the lace and one of the silk. “There’s two of each style, in different colours. The sleepwear you’ll see when I change for bed.” He said.

 

Neville glanced over at the garments. “They suit you.” He said lightly. “Not overly frilly. Sensible and pretty.”

 

“I didn’t want any of the ones with the ruffles or anything like that.” Harry told him.

 

Neville shook his head. “No, of course not. That’s more Draco’s style, not yours. You’re more subdued and not as high-maintenance.” He seemed to realize what he’d said as soon as the words were out of his mouth as Seamus and Dean began howling with laughter. Neville met Harry’s eyes in worry. “Can we _never_ tell Draco I called him that?” He begged.

 

Harry grinned. “My lips are sealed.” He promised.

 

Ron snorted. “He _is_ , though.” He pointed out.

 

Neville sighed. “Yes, but if I called him that to his face, he’d cut off my cock and make me _eat_ it.” He said flatly.

 

Dean and Seamus were on the floor now, arms around each other as tears of mirth streamed down their faces.

 

Neville rolled his eyes at the duo. “Yeah, laugh it up, guys. I’ll remind you of this once your wife lets it be known who rules the house.”

 

Seamus caught his breath and shook his head. “Joke’s on _you_ ; _I’m_ gay.” He stated.

 

“Your diva of a husband, then.” Neville amended.

 

“I’m going to _be_ the diva of the household, thank you very much!” Seamus declared.

 

Neville shrugged. “Bully for you. Looks like you don’t have to worry about that, then.” He said mildly.

 

“I’m going to get ready for bed now.” Harry said, shaking his head at his dorm mates’ antics.

 

He headed into the bathroom and changed into his new purple lacy panties and the black teddy, walking out of the bathroom and heading for bed.

 

Seamus hummed as Harry walked by, then cracked a grin. “Are you _sure_ your mate won’t share? Because I never noticed before, but you have a _nice_ arse.” He noted.

 

Harry blushed and chuckled. “Sorry, he’s _really_ possessive. Better luck next time.” He said, climbing into bed and pulling his hangings shut. “Good night, guys.” He called out.

 

A chorus of “Good night” was called out, and any remaining conversations quieted down to a low murmur.

 

*****

 

Harry dropped off his bag in his dormitory, then headed down to the dungeons.

 

He went to the Potions classroom first, since Severus had assigned him a ‘detention’ as their cover. He walked in and found it empty. He checked Severus’ desk and found a note instructing him to meet Severus in his rooms.

 

He smiled and wriggled a bit, clenching down on the plug he was wearing—the bigger one. He slipped the note into his pocket and left for the Potions Master’s private rooms.

 

Harry walked into Severus’ rooms and looked around, not seeing Severus sitting behind his desk or in his usual chair.

 

“I’m in here, Harry.” Severus said from his bedroom.

 

Harry grinned and met him in the room, where Severus was standing at the foot of the bed. “Miss me?” He asked cheekily.

 

“Immensely. The three days without you were simply _unbearable_.” Severus teased.

 

“Well, _I_ missed _you_.” He said lightly. “So, why did I get detention?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked and drew something out of his pocket—a large, black dildo with swirls of metallic green throughout—and Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“Well, that’s…” He licked his lips, then finished breathlessly, “Accurate.”

 

Severus hummed in agreement, trailing his eyes over Harry. “You seem to be overdressed.” He mused. “Robes, shoes, trousers and shirt off. Anything else you may be wearing can stay—for now.” He said firmly.

 

Harry quickly disrobed, dropping his clothes on the floor.

 

Severus tsked. “Such a _slob_ , you are.”

 

Harry shrugged. “If you told me to fold them, I _would_ have.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Of course.” He agreed. “You are, after all, a good boy.” He carded a hand through Harry’s hair, eyes roving over the expanse of smooth, golden-toned skin offset by black silk. “Those suit you.” He said, nodding to the garment.

 

Harry smiled. “You were right; I _do_ like them.”

 

“Good. Are you getting wet for me? If I pull out that plug right now, will I find a flood of slick pooled behind it?” Severus asked, dropping the dildo on the bed and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, dipping his fingertips past the waistband of his Omega’s panties.

 

Harry mewled and nodded.

 

Severus growled and knelt in front of Harry, turning him by the waist. He placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back and pressed him gently into the bed, until his chest was flush with the mattress. Severus pulled the black silk down Harry’s legs, helping him step out of the panties, then grabbed the base of the blue plug. He pulled it out slightly and pressed it back in, smiling when Harry moaned softly and pressed his arse back toward him.

 

Harry whined as the plug was removed, and Severus leaned in to lick up the slick that was overflowing the newly released orifice.

 

“Mm, delicious. Are you ready for me?” Severus purred.

 

“Yes, _yes_ , put something _in_ me!” Harry begged, wiggling his arse in a manner he _hoped_ was enticing.

 

Severus growled and grabbed the toy, lubing it up with a flick of his wand. Harry wasn’t creating a _lot_ of slick since he wasn’t in heat, and Severus didn’t have the patience to go as slowly as he’d need without outside help. He pressed the toy against Harry, and the teen mewled, pressing back against it.

 

“Here you go, my greedy little Omega.” Severus said approvingly, sliding the toy in and slowly pumping it.

 

Harry moaned happily, rolling his hips back to drive the toy deeper, and Severus watched it disappearing into his mate’s body with rapt attention.

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do with this toy, Love?” Severus asked conversationally as he thrust it in and out of the teen’s body.

 

Harry made a questioning sound as he arched his back, urging Severus to sink the toy in _deeper_.

 

“I’m going to cast a spell on it, just a little one. The spell will make it so that every time you use the toy, I will feel it. You will be able to use it whenever you want and know that with your actions, I am being driven to distraction and will probably have to go into my room and touch myself, thinking of you using this toy on yourself. The image is burnt into my brain now; I will never forget how pretty you look, speared on this toy.” Severus explained, then brushed a kiss over his mark. “ _My_ beloved Omega; all mine.”

 

Harry nodded frantically. “ _All_ yours, Alpha! Please, faster, harder, anything, just _fuck me_!” He babbled.

 

Severus growled and began pounding the toy into his mate, hearing the pleased cries that were falling freely from his mouth as he arched and writhed and canted his hips up, then tossed his head back and _screamed_ , coming harder than Severus had ever seen him come.

 

Severus kept pumping slowly as Harry came down from his orgasm, then pulled the toy out and spelled it clean. “I take it you like the toy?” He asked in amusement.

 

Harry nodded, rolling over and grinning up at Severus. “Especially if you’re going to spell it so you can feel me using it.” He said happily. “It’s hot to think that you might be doing the same thing I am at the same time.”

 

Severus smirked and tapped the toy with his wand, casting the spell non-verbally. “It’s keyed to your touch, through the bond, so I will feel it as soon as you pick it up, but if anyone else touches it the spell will be inert and I won’t feel a thing.” He assured Harry.

 

“Good.” Harry took the toy and eyed it. “Can I shrink it without damaging it or interfering with the spell?” He checked.

 

“It should be fine.” Severus said.

 

Harry shrunk the toy and grabbed his robe, putting the toy in the pocket.

 

“Saturday will be the day I go to drop off the Dark Lord’s second potion, and I will broach the topic of the two of you meeting then. I’ve arranged to meet with Marcus Reynolds, the attorney, on Sunday. We’ll be meeting at my old home in Spinner’s End; it’s ugly and in a bad neighbourhood, but it is the only place accessible to us where there is no chance of being overheard.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll be fine going there to meet the attorney, but once I get out of school you’re letting me buy us a home somewhere else. We need somewhere to raise children, so don’t try to stop me from spending my money on that because of your stupid pride. Deal?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Deal. I don’t want to raise a child in that environment, either.” He agreed.

 

Harry kissed him. “I think we’ve spent all the time we can together. If my ‘detention’ runs much later, Dumbledore will probably cotton on.” He said regretfully.

 

Severus nodded. “I’m thinking the same thing. Let’s get you dressed and you can head back to your dormitory.” He said.


	12. Meetings Galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter this time. Well, by a bit. Normally this would mean smut, but this time, I take it to mean my writer's block has finally broken. Hopefully it'll last. 
> 
> So no smut, but long chapter. 
> 
> Yay?

“Ron, would you mind sitting with my mate for this class so I can chat with Harry?” Draco asked, leaning against the table in history of magic.

 

Ron rolled his eyes, but got up and moved back a seat to share the table with Neville. “Hi.” He said.

 

Neville chuckled. “Sorry, but apparently, he needs to talk with Harry about this weekend. Severus alluded to some things and Draco wants to pump Harry for information.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Ron nodded. “That makes sense, I guess.”

 

Meanwhile, Draco had pinned Harry with a stare and cocked an eyebrow. “Is there anything you should have told me? Perhaps something about _my father_?” He hissed.

 

Harry frowned in confusion. “What about him?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed in disgust. “And the _Dark Lord_?” He pressed.

 

Harry’s face cleared. “Oh, _that_.” He nodded. “Right. I told you he presented as an Omega after using my blood to come back, right?”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, but why didn’t you tell me _Father_ claimed him?!” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “It… Didn’t seem important.” He said simply.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Trust me, it matters. Quite a lot, actually.”

 

“You’re not going back, are you?” Harry checked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Probably not.” He conceded.

 

“Then I don’t see how it’s important that Lucius took him as his Omega. It’s not like you have to live in the same house with him, so why should it matter?” Harry asked.

 

“Because it’s the _Dark_ _Lord_!” Draco hissed. “I wonder how Mother is taking it.” He murmured.

 

Harry shrugged. “You’ll have to ask Severus; _I_ have no idea.” He told Draco.

 

Draco sighed. “I suppose I’ll have to, then. Also, he said you’re going to meet the attorney this weekend?”

 

“Yes, we are. He’s got two reasons to take the old man to court. Apparently, he cast a dark curse on Tom.” Harry explained.

 

“ _Tom_?” Draco frowned in confusion.

 

“Voldemort.” Harry clarified.

 

“Oh.” Draco said. “Well, if you want to talk about it once you’ve met the attorney, just sit next to me in class, preferably _this_ one, and we can talk about it.” He smirked. “Now let’s pretend to pay attention.”

 

Harry smiled and turned to face Professor Binns.

 

*****

 

“He’s been shopping with Narcissa almost every other day, and he spends a lot of his time at the Manor in her company, as well. It’s actually a little bit alarming.” Lucius said in a low tone, leading Severus from the receiving room to the blue parlour. “Here we are.” He walked in and took the seat next to his Omega.

 

Severus knelt in front of the Omega and bowed his head. “This potion should cure you, My Lord.” He said, offering the vial of green potion. “It may feel strange, but it should not hurt more than a little. Mild aches are possible, but any other pains that are sharp or intense are cause for alarm.” He explained.

 

Voldemort took the vial and held it up, looking at it. “It doesn’t look very impressive, but Narcissa is sure it will make me a better person. I have no reason not to trust her; she has been very kind to me thus far. So, down it goes.” He said lightly, opening the vial and drinking down the potion.

 

Severus got up and took the chair facing the Omega.

 

Voldemort frowned, eyes closed as the potion rewired most of his brain. “It feels _extremely_ odd.” He mumbled.

 

“That’s a good sign that it’s working.” Severus said hopefully.

 

After a few minutes, Voldemort opened his eyes, and looked straight at Severus. “Thank you, Severus. I will give you one request to make of me, anything at all within my power, and I will grant it.” He said simply.

 

“My Lord, I would have you meet with my Omega to discuss peace, and a possible alliance.” Severus said.

 

Voldemort nodded. “I see. Who is this Omega?”

 

Severus took a deep breath. “Harry Potter.”

 

“I will meet with him so long as we both have one other person present. We don’t want any accusations flying around.” He said simply.

 

Voldemort was clearly a thing of the past.

 

Tom Riddle was back.

 

*****

 

Harry looked around. “It’s dark.” He commented mildly.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, trust me, I’m fully aware how oppressive the house is; I was raised in it, after all.” He muttered.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, I wasn’t going to _say_ anything, but… It must have been rough, living here as a child.” He said, laying a hand on Severus’ shoulder.

 

Severus chuckled. “It was, but had I not lived here, I would not have met your mother. So I wouldn’t change it for the world.” He said.

 

There was a knock on the door and Severus went to open it, admitting a tall, black-haired man in an immaculate Muggle suit that, Harry had to admit, looked very sharp on the man. His easy smile revealed dimples, making him look younger than he probably was.

 

He came in and shook Severus’ hand. “Marcus Reynolds, pleased to meet you. Lucius speaks very highly of you, and it takes a certain level of innate talent to earn _his_ respect, I should know.” He said amicably.

 

Severus smiled. “Likewise. I’m Severus Snape, and this is my Omega, Harry Potter.”

 

Marcus’ eyes flicked up to take in his scar for a moment as he reached out for Harry’s hand. “So _that’s_ why Lucius looked so amused. Ah, but _look_ at you, you’re _lovely_.” He said, brushing a kiss over the back of Harry’s hand. “It will be a delight working with you both.”

 

Harry blushed, sniffing discreetly and finding that the man smelled like an Alpha, but it was subdued, somehow.

 

Severus led him into the sitting room and Marcus took the chair while Severus and Harry sat on the couch.

 

“So, I understand that you want to meet a very influential man in court.” Marcus began, looking at Severus. “What would the charges be?”

 

“Albus Dumbledore has been coming between not only Harry and me, but another bonded couple at Hogwarts. Before I tell you who they are, you must understand that this needs to be in strictest confidence. You cannot even tell _Lucius_ who the other Omega is, because the Omega is in a precarious position right now.” He pressed.

 

Marcus frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t understand; Precarious _how_ , exactly?”

 

“He has a dual-bond.” Severus revealed. “With one Alpha and… Someone else.”

 

Marcus hummed. “This ‘someone else’ has to be a creature, and if you’re unwilling to tell me straight, I’m assuming it is a creature that has a certain… _Reputation_. I don’t feed into most of the stereotypes of creatures, Mr. Snape. Please, just tell me so that I can prepare myself to meet them on firm footing.”

 

“He’s a Werewolf.” Harry blurted out, and Marcus’ eyes snapped to him in surprise, before he smiled.

 

“Ah, so there _is_ some fire there. I was wondering. So, a Werewolf, hmm? Well, I can easily work with a Werewolf, I’ve worked with one _before_. Never had a problem. So! He’s coming between two couples how?” Marcus asked, bringing his hands together. “Don’t worry, anything you tell me is confidential, even Lucius understands I cannot divulge things told to me by a client."

 

Severus sighed. “Well, as far as Longbottom, Lupin and Draco go, I’m not entirely sure what has been done; they will need to discuss things with you themselves. But Dumbledore has imposed a rule that has put a bit of stress on my and Harry’s new bond. We just bonded two months ago, during Harry’s first heat—“

 

Marcus hummed. “So the bond is still _very_ new, it still must be tenuous.” He remarked.

 

Severus inclined his head. “We can send thoughts along it with some concentration, and emotions come through easily, but we are still building it up at this point, and Dumbledore has told Harry and myself that he wants me to concentrate on my work, and has limited us to one weekend days per week to spend together.” He told the man.

 

Marcus gaped at him. “One day per week.” He echoed flatly.

 

“Yes.” Severus confirmed.

 

Marcus shook his head. “If you’ll excuse my forwardness, I would like to run a quick scan on the bond. I trained to be a healer before I changed career paths to become a Law Wizard, so I _am_ qualified.” He offered, pulling out his wand.

 

Severus nodded. “You can check the bond from _my_ side, but I can’t have an unknown Wizard pointing a wand at my mate.” He said firmly.

 

Marcus nodded. “Of course not.” He cast a charm on Severus and nodded. “Your bond is whole, for certain, but that wasn’t really the question here. You two seem to care for each other very deeply, so the bond should be stronger than it is right now. It looks as though you had a short honeymoon phase where you got to work on strengthening the bond, but then were severely limited by forces outside your control. If we can prove that Dumbledore is, in fact, the reason for your bond’s stunted growth, we can charge him with an additional charge of Wilful Obstruction of Bond Growth, which is a pretty big offense.”

 

Severus sighed. “I’m afraid the only time our bond has been checked was right after Harry’s first heat, so we cannot prove anything.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “But Draco and Neville have been through _two_ heats, so maybe _they can_.” He said excitedly.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “That’s _true_.” He murmured.

 

Marcus cleared his throat. “Do you know how their bond is set up? Is it a _true_ dual-bond, where there are two layers of bond that all three members are a part of, or are the Alpha and the Werewolf both bonded to the Omega separately?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, the Alpha and the Werewolf are bonded, too.” He confirmed.

 

Marcus nodded. “I see. Well, I can take this information back with me and begin setting up a case with it. If anything more comes to mind—“

 

“There was one other matter regarding Dumbledore.” Severus said. “Tom Riddle, who went to school at Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 was visited by Dumbledore before coming to school. Dumbledore gave him a feather from his phoenix that I believe was imbued with the Bartlett-Rhydes curse. I checked Tom myself and he bore the signs, but I made the potion to cure it and he is no longer afflicted by the curse. He is willing to testify under Veritaserum if the court agrees to grant him amnesty for the things he did while under the influence of the curse.”

 

“And what did he _do_?” Marcus asked, leaning back in the chair with his fingers linked in his lap.

 

Severus chuckled. “What _didn’t_ he do?” He asked. “He was the Dark Lord known as _Voldemort_ , though he has spoken to me and Lucius of putting the name aside and taking up his given name again, to distance himself from his actions under the curse.”

 

Marcus was staring at him with wide eyes. “ _Well_.” He said, then drew in a breath. “If we play our cards right, we can make him the media’s newest darling and drum up enough sympathy for him that his misdeeds will look like a tragic accident rather than any malice on his part.” He said. “How can I get in contact with… Tom?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “That part should be fairly easy; he’s Lucius’ Omega.”

 

Marcus frowned. “But… Lucius is _married_.” He pointed out.

 

“To a Beta.” Severus agreed.

 

“So he’s just going to keep his new Omega as a _pet_?” Marcus asked sharply, then sighed, shaking his head. “Disgusting man.” He spat.

 

“It is within his rights under the law.” Severus pointed out. “An Omega is viewed as an object, rather than a person.”

 

“True. Well, I can see that I have quite a lot of work to do. I will speak with Lucius to set up a meeting time, and I am already in contact with Mr. Longbottom, thank you for passing on his contact information. I’ll keep you updated. It was nice meeting you.” Marcus said as he stood.

 

Severus and Harry shook his hand again.

 

“We’ll see you later, then.” Severus said.

 

Marcus smiled. “I can hardly wait.” He turned an especially wide smile to Harry. “You remind me of my dear Darius. He had the same fire and beauty within him you possess, and seeing it again has made my day. I’m enchanted by you, Mr. Potter. You’re a delight.”

 

Harry flushed and smiled. “Please, call me Harry. I look forward to seeing you again.” He said amicably.

 

Severus huffed once he’d shut the door firmly behind Marcus. “You’re _mine_.” He growled, pinning Harry to the door.

 

“Of _course_ I am!” Harry wriggled, trying to get free.

 

“ _All_ mine.” Severus continued, nuzzling into his neck.

 

Harry giggled. “Yes, I’m yours! You’re being ridiculous!”

 

Severus growled and nipped at Harry’s neck. “I want you.”

 

Harry sighed. “We don’t have time; we’re meeting with Tom, remember?”

 

Severus let out a longer growl, of frustration this time. “I hate him.” He muttered.

 

“So do I, but promises are promises. I promise to use the toy tonight.” He quipped.

 

“A small consolation, but it will have to do.” Severus accepted.


	13. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I might be having issues with more than the story, it might be a medication issue of it could be my knee pain messing with my mental state. I should know more in a month or so, so we'll see if I can't get out of the rut I'm in. In the meantime, be patient with me, I'm working as fast as the muse will allow, it's just not cooperating as much as I'd like. 
> 
> Sorry again! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Lucius greeted Severus as he stepped through the Floo. “Narcissa will be taking my place at the meeting.” He explained as Harry stepped out of the Floo, taking Severus’ waiting hand.

 

“Oh? Why the change?” Severus asked as Harry pressed closer to his side, eyeing Lucius warily.

 

“I informed my Omega that I wanted him in bed after you two left, and I think he took offense at my tone. He _hexed_ me!” Lucius said in disbelief.

 

Severus frowned. “With what?” He asked.

 

Lucius pinked a bit. “A very personal itch.” He admitted. “Anti-itch charms only help for moments at a time.”

 

Harry giggled, and Lucius snarled at him. “What are _you_ laughing at, you little bitch?!” He snapped.

 

Severus moved a step forward and to the right, partially blocking the stunned and somewhat hurt Omega from his associate. “Lucius, watch your tone, please. Chastising my Omega is for _me_ to do, _not you_.” He told the man, then turned to Harry. “Laughing at his plight was rude, Harry. Apologize.” He said sternly.

 

Harry smiled up at Lucius brightly. “Sorry!” He chirped, sounding anything but.

 

Lucius growled. “Tom and Narcissa are in the white parlour, you know the way. When you are done, you may show yourselves out.” He snapped, then turned and strode away.

 

Severus sighed and shook his head. “Poking sleeping dragons is a dangerous game, Harry. I will not always be around to protect you.” He warned as they headed toward the white parlour.

 

“And when you’re not there, I’ll mind my tongue. But when you’re with me, I can get away with a little more. And it _was_ funny.” He added.

 

Severus smiled. “It was, yes. It would seem Lucius is learning just _who_ he took as an Omega. The hard way.”

 

They got to the white parlour and entered, Narcissa’s words cutting off as she stood to greet them. “Severus.” She crossed the small distance between them, grabbing Severus’ hands in both of hers and giving them a squeeze before turning to face the Omega. “And Harry, oh, aren’t you just _adorable_!” She took his face in her gentle hands and tilted it to catch the light better. “You look so much like Sirius, more like him every year!” She said happily, releasing him. “Come, sit down, we were just about to take tea.”

 

Severus and Harry took the couch opposite the loveseat Narcissa and Tom occupied as Narcissa called an elf for tea.

 

Narcissa made tea for everyone by memory, handing over Tom’s with two lumps of sugar and a splash of milk and Severus’ with just one lump and otherwise black.

 

“Sugar? Milk?” She asked Harry.

 

Harry smiled at her. “Yes, please. Can I have three lumps? And just a bit of milk.”

 

Narcissa smiled and prepared it. “Another Omega with a sweet tooth. Draco has a weakness for overly sweet tea, as well.” She said as she handed the cup over.

 

Harry and Tom eyed each other assessingly, neither one willing to speak first.

 

Tom was the first to break the stare and sighed. “I suppose I should take this opportunity to apologize.” He said.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “For what?” He asked. To be fair, the man had done quite a lot to be sorry for, but the bulk of his misdeeds had been against other people. He couldn’t mean..?

 

Tom closed his eyes. “For leaving you an orphan. I know how that feels, and, looking back with clear eyes, I can see that there really was no reason to go after you. The prophecy I was given said that you’d _have the power_ to vanquish me; not that you _would_ , or would even _want to_. I took it out of context, and for that, your parents died. So, I am sorry.” He finished softly. “I hope we can work past that.”

 

Harry nodded. “I accept your apology.”

 

Tom sipped at his tea. “Severus tells me you are looking to a possible alliance?” He asked cautiously.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m thinking about it.” He said lightly.

 

Tom hummed. “What can I do to encourage the idea?” He asked.

 

“I want to know _exactly_ what your plans are for reaching your goal. Severus said your original mission was separation of the magical and Muggle worlds?” Harry checked.

 

“That much is true.” Tom agreed. “Although with the potion I imbibed last, it became clear, with my newfound clarity of mind, that my previous methods needed to be re-worked. I still intend to take magical children and give them to parents that, like Narcissa, are unable to have more, but still desire to raise a second, or even third, child. There are a great many Pureblooded women that are unable to have more than one child, and some are even completely barren. They can’t carry children of their own or safely deliver them, but that does not mean they will not be wonderful parents. With Severus’ unique abilities in brewing, every child will be given the option, at the age of five, to be blood-adopted into the family that is raising them. That way, they can decide if they want to accept the possible creature inheritances that run in their families’ blood.” He explained.

 

Harry held up a hand. “What about the families these children are _coming from_?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “I was getting to that.” He assured Harry. “My original plan did not consider the Muggles’ side of things. I can easily switch babies and young children from orphanages into the families, and with a simple charm placed on them to make the parents believe the child acted the same way the new one does to stimuli, the parents and children will grow up none the wiser. It’s a beautifully drafted plan. It gives an orphan another chance and protects magical children from mistreatment, envy, coercion and so many other possible pitfalls. I can see the wheels turning in your mind.” He set his cup down and leaned back, twining his fingers and resting them in his lap. “What are your thoughts?” He asked, inviting discussion.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Well.” He drew in a deep breath. “That idea sounds good, but wouldn’t it cause the Muggleborns to become sterile, if they chose to be blood-adopted? It would cause more Muggleborns to be born each year to compensate, so it’s not a sustainable method. We’d get caught eventually, and the Muggle media would vilify magical people.”

 

Severus his a smirk at Harry’s pride at being able to use that word for the first time, which was coming  through the bond loud and clear.

 

Tom smiled. “That’s a _remarkably_ well-thought-out point!” He said approvingly. “Of course, I considered that, too. The blood-adoption only _adds_ to the genes already in the child, it doesn’t _replace_ them at all. The child’s fertility wouldn’t be affected at all, and they would remain as fertile as they were before the adoption. It would bolster our numbers substantially, and with fewer Muggles intermarrying with our kind, we would remain safer. I believe it is the best, the _only_ , way forward. It would add great clout to my cause if I could say Harry Potter agreed with it. I may regret what I’ve done to your parents, but the fact remains that it _did_ give you a lot of political power, no matter if you want it or not.” Tom said evenly.

 

“Yes.” Harry agreed. “I’m willing to back you.” He decided. “But I won’t join the Death Eaters.” He added.

 

“Knights of Walpurgis.” Tom murmured.

 

Harry frowned. “What?”

 

“Their _original_ name, one that was rarely used as the term ‘Death Eater’ gained ground, was the _Knights of Walpurgis_.” Tom pointed out. “I’m going back to that moniker. It sounds better, and represents our new deviation from torture and mayhem to a more noble cause, and a more genteel approach. We are going to promote the nobility of the Wizarding World, our class and adherence to what the Muggleborns consider ‘outdated’ customs. Those are the beauty of our world, the reason we seek to preserve our way of life. Lucius is the embodiment of everything I originally sought to encourage, except for his views on Omegas. I lost my way somewhere, but I have regained my purpose and the only way forward is clear to me now.”

 

“Either way, I’m not joining. My help will be behind the scenes, and I will choose when and where to employ it. That being said, you will have Lord Potter at your side when you need a Lord’s help, so it should give your efforts a little more respectability.” Harry offered.

 

Tom smiled. “I appreciate it, and I can accept your refusal to join my ranks. I can work with you as an equal. Also, would you be willing to help me set up a group of like-minded Omegas that want to work toward better laws? We need to change them, and I am working on getting Lucius to realize that I am not the type of Omega to lie down and take what life throws at me. I am more proactive than that, and I want things to change. I have a feeling that soon enough, he will see things my way.”

 

Narcissa giggled. “He’ll be more than willing to listen to you once he sees what you’re wearing under those robes and you slake his lust.” She told Tom.

 

Harry grimaced. “I could have gone my whole life without _those_ images in my head, thanks.” He muttered.

 

Severus chuckled. “I can see it. Lucius always _did_ have a fondness for pretty, dark-haired men. He seemed rather enamoured of Harry after the blood adoption, and you look similar to him in face. It’s the regal features that lend the similarity.” He told them.

 

“I know he liked me.” Harry said mulishly. “I just would _prefer_ not to be reminded.”

 

“He’d like you even more if he saw you in the pretty, pretty underclothes I bought you.” Severus teased.

 

Harry shook his head. “He never will. I’m yours.” He said firmly.

 

Severus hummed happily. “I _do_ enjoy hearing you say that.”

 

“Bringing the conversation back to my question, though.” Tom interrupted. “Do you know of any suitable Omegas?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I have some ideas, yes.” He hedged. “I can’t say whether they’ll agree to work with you or not, though.” He pointed out.

 

Tom waved a hand. “That’s immaterial for now. Just let them know you know of someone trying to change the outdated laws; open a dialogue about it, that’s all I need at the present time. Just plant the idea in their heads and give it time to grow. I’ll let you know when it’s time to broach the topic of _who_ is trying to change things.” He said evenly.

 

“I can do that.” Harry agreed.

 

“I think that’s really all we needed to discuss. May I owl you if anything else comes to mind?” Tom asked.

 

“Sure.” Harry said. “I’ll do the same.”

 

Tom nodded. “Then I’ll see you at a later date.” He said.

 

Harry grinned and stood up. “Be seeing you, then.” He said.

 

Severus stood as well and took Harry’s hand. “Good-bye for now, My Lord. Narcissa.”

 

Narcissa smiled. “I’ll be seeing you sooner than later, I think, Severus. Until then.”

 

Severus frowned. “What do you know that I don’t?” He asked her.

 

Narcissa merely smiled enigmatically and took a sip of her tea.

 

Harry snorted. “Come on, you can question her later.” He urged. “Let’s get back to Hogwarts while we still have an hour before curfew to enjoy each other’s company.”

 

Severus hummed and let Harry pull him from the room. “That _does_ sound promising.” He purred.

 

“I _know_.” Harry responded. “It’s _supposed to_.”

 

They headed to the Floo and went to the Leaky Cauldron, then took the trip back to Hogwarts from there so as not to leave a trail back to where they had been.

 

They came in through Severus’ Floo and Harry pulled Severus into a kiss. The man responded by growling and urging Harry toward the couch, pushing him down and blanketing him with his body.

 

Harry hummed in satisfaction and wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist, rocking his hips against his mate’s eagerly. “We don’t have time.” He murmured through kisses, moaning when Severus’ mouth moved to his throat, biting and sucking marks into existence there.

 

“Don’t interrupt. I’m marking my territory.” Severus said shortly before going back to what he was doing.

 

Harry sighed. “Not that I don’t like it—because I _do_ —but you’re just going to have to spell them away before I leave.” He pointed out, then moaned as Severus bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

 

Harry could tell the instant Severus realized the effect he was having on the teen.

 

He froze, lifted his head, and inhaled deeply.

 

Harry blushed.

 

Severus hummed happily. “I want the panties you’re wearing. Take them off and leave them here with me for tonight. I’ll see that they’re returned to you after being washed.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “But—“

 

“No buts, Harry. _Every_ part of you is _mine_. Even your slick. _Especially_ your slick. I can smell it, and I intend to enjoy that scent while you enjoy the toy I got you tonight.” Severus nipped at Harry’s neck. “Panties. Off.”

 

Harry got up and stripped his trousers and the panties off, then handed the black silk to Severus, flushing.

 

Severus raised the sodden cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply, eyes closing as he took in the scent. “Merlin, what your smell does to me.” He murmured.

 

Harry put his trousers back on and flushed. “I _really_ need to get back to the tower before curfew.” He muttered.

 

Severus groaned. “That you do.” He said regretfully, setting the panties aside. He led Harry to the door and they walked out into the hall. Severus spelled away the bite marks and hickies he’d left, then pulled Harry in for one last kiss. “Think of me tonight.”

 

Harry smiled. “I always do.” He assured the man, then left, hurrying toward Gryffindor Tower.


	14. Fred and George Add a Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with the title of this chapter, as it gives away the tiny surprise IN the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else that fit. Naming chapters gives me trouble, I don't know if it's obvious or not. 
> 
> Anywho, more smut here, now that no one is reptilian in face anymore. Hope no one minds, I need to have certain scenes in the story so that Lucius has time to change over time. Don't want anyone getting confused over why he'll be acting the way he will later. Baby steps.

Harry burst into the Gryffindor common room, barely finished blushing like mad, and was heading toward the stairs to his dormitory when Fred and George waylaid him and each grabbed one arm, frog marching him to the couch they usually used, sitting one on either side of him.

 

“So, Harry, our beloved friend—“ Fred began.

 

“Favourite adopted brother—“ George added.

 

“And the best newly-mated Omega we know—“

 

“Where were you?!” They both asked as one.

 

“Because we went down to the dungeons to find you,” George explained.

 

“But you weren’t there. Neither was your mate. So where were you all day?” Fred finished.

 

Harry flushed. “Do we _have_ to do this _now_?” He hissed.

 

Fred and George frowned.

 

Lee sat down beside Fred, slinging an arm over his shoulder, and his eyes widened as he sniffed the air. “Oi, Harry, what have _you_ been doing all day?! You smell like a _brothel_ , you do!” He said softly, but insistently.

 

Harry’s blush returned full-force and he ducked his head as Fred and George stated sniffing him.

 

“You _do_.” George noted.

 

“Wow, Snape must be a stud and a half, if he gets you _that_ wet.” Fred muttered.

 

“He is.” Harry muttered.

 

Lee grinned. “Just don’t get slick all over the couch.”

 

Harry flushed further.

 

Lee’s smile faltered. “You’re not at risk of doing that, are you?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded guiltily.

 

Fred’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “Where’re your panties? Boxers, y-fronts, whatever?”

 

Harry sighed. “It’s panties. And Severus has them right now. Because I soaked them in slick while we were… saying our goodbyes for the night, and he told me to hand them over. So I did.”

 

George sighed. “Fine, go change into fresh ones and clean up a bit, then come right back here. We’ll wait.” He said lightly.

 

Fred and Lee snickered quietly as Harry jumped up and ran for the stairs.

 

He quickly slipped on his purple lace panties and put his trousers back on after a quick scouring charm. Luckily, he didn’t use spells on his clothes often, so he didn’t need to worry about the fabric degrading from too much spell work done on it. He headed back down the stairs and walked back over to the couch to reclaim his seat.

 

Lee had wandered off somewhere else.

 

George threw an arm over Harry’s shoulder and leaned in close. “We’ve got a secret to tell you.”

 

Fred grinned. “Only you and Lee will know _before_ it happens. But we decided on doing it tonight, so we wanted to tell you and see what you thought.”

 

Harry frowned in confusion. “O-kaay…” He said, drawing the word out. “Tell me _what_?” He asked warily.

 

“We’ve decided that it’s time to get mated. We’re going to do it tonight.” George told him.

 

Harry blinked. “ _Both_ of you?” He asked. “On the _same_ _night_?”

 

Fred nodded. “Of course.” He answered, as though it were the obvious answer.

 

“To whom?” Harry asked George.

 

George smirked. “Lee.” He said proudly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Saw _that_ one coming a mile off.” He turned to Fred. “And you?”

 

Fred snorted. “Same.” He answered.

 

Harry snorted. "Together?" He asked. 

 

"We can share." George confirmed.

 

harry shrugged. “Alright. I have some news for both of you. There’s someone, who will remain nameless for the present, that is trying to change the laws regarding Omegas. He needs a few more Omegas to help his cause, but if you want, I can arrange for you two to meet him when he decides to move forward with his plan. Just think on it for awhile, yeah?” Harry suggested.

 

Fred and George nodded. “Alright, we can do that.” George told him.

 

“Now, Ron and Neville look like they’re about to explode if we don’t let you go talk to them, so we’ll see you later.” Fred said in amusement.

 

*****

 

Tom wandered down the hall to Lucius’ study, that being the most likely place his Alpha had retreated to during his visit. He was done meeting with Harry and was more than willing to please his Alpha now that the business dealings for the day were complete. He came to the door and knocked.

 

“Enter.” Lucius’ terse voice called out.

 

Tom opened the door and peeked in to see Lucius sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace, glass of wine in hand. The bottle was resting on the side table next to his seat. “Hello, Lucius.” He said evenly, walking into the room and closing the door behind himself.

 

Lucius glared at his drink. “Come to bask in my misery? Go on, don’t let my suffering stop you from enjoying your moment.” He muttered.

 

Tom drew his wand. “Actually, I came to _ease_ the suffering I caused, but if you would rather I laughed, that can be _arranged_.” He drawled.

 

Lucius snorted. “Do what you want and leave me alone.” He said wearily.

 

Tom walked up to him and knelt between his knees. “Come, now,” He cast a non-verbal finite on Lucius’ groin and the man sighed as the uncomfortable itch _finally_ eased. “Don’t be angry with me. I wanted you, too. I just didn’t want you to assume that it was okay to make demands of _my_ body. I may be your Omega, yes, but if you want something from me, _anything at all_ , you will _ask_. _Politely_.” He smiled, standing. “That being said, you should join me in my bedroom.” Tom purred, getting up and walking a few feet away.

 

Lucius sighed. “And _why_ would I want to be intimate with _anyone_ after the last two hours?” He asked, draining his drink. He called for an elf and had it close the bottle of wine and store the rest of it for later.

 

Tom was near the door. He unbuttoned his robe and let it slip down his arms to just below his buttocks, displaying a good deal of skin and the sheer black negligee he wore over a matching set of ruffled panties that were made of silk. “I think I may be able to tempt you.” He said in amusement, slipping the robe back up his arms.

 

He heard the growl behind him and flung the door open, racing out of the room and toward the stairs as he heard Lucius give chase. He laughed in delight, exhilaration coursing through him as he led his Alpha through the manor. He passed by the parlour Narcissa was reading in and heard her giggle as Lucius passed her by.

 

Tom darted into the bedroom and ran up to the bed, letting his robe slide down his arms to puddle on the floor at his feet. He stood in front of the bed in just the negligee and panties as Lucius burst through the door.

 

The man stopped short, looking over his mate. “Tom.” He breathed in awe, eyes raking over him.

 

Tom smiled and wiggled his hips in a way he hoped was tantalizing. “Do you like it?” He asked teasingly.

 

Lucius let out a softer growl that sounded very much like a purr of approval to Tom. “I _love_ it. What gave you the idea to dress up like a proper Omega, though? I know _I_ never mentioned it. I was trying to wait until you’d settled into your role further.” He told Tom, walking forward and settling his hands on his mate’s hips, feeling the soft fabric under his palms, inciting his lust further.

 

Tom hummed, smiling. “I _may_ have gotten the idea from Narcissa. When she took me out shopping we hit a few Omega stores, and the intimate apparel section was the first stop. She saw to it that I was properly outfitted.” He said.

 

Lucius bent to nip at Tom’s neck. “You look _amazing_.” He breathed against Tom’s neck.

 

“So why don’t you _do_ something about it?” He teased. “I _am_ , after all, all yours.”

 

Lucius let out another soft growl and gave Tom a rough shove, sending him sprawling across the bed. “Yes, you are. And I’m going to stake my claim on you again. One can never be too sure that their Omega knows _exactly_ to whom they belong, after all.”

 

Tom smiled and began shifting. “Just let me rearrange—“

 

“Stay right where you are. You’re at the _perfect_ position just as you are.” Lucius purred, sliding his hands from Tom’s shins up to his knees and spreading them slowly. “I think you and Narcissa are conspiring against me.” He murmured thoughtfully. “Between her barring me from her bed and you tempting me beyond endurance. I’m slowly losing my mind.” He stepped in between Tom’s spread legs and traced idle patterns up his legs, playing with the ruffles on the panties once he reached them. “Of _course_ ,” He continued, “The end result is the same thing that would have come to pass eventually at any rate; you’re _much more_ my type than she ever was. Then again, she was picked by my father for me. We were never more than friends, it just changed when we married to friends that went to parties together and fucked when the urge arose. She was never the type to submit. Most Betas aren’t.” He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the panties and took a step back, pulling the panties off and dropping them on the floor at his feet.

 

Tom grabbed the bottom of the negligee and began to draw it up.

 

Lucius grabbed his hands, stilling them. “No.” The man said firmly. “It sets off your pale skin beautifully. Leave it.” He urged.

 

Tom’s lips parted and formed a soundless ‘oh’ of recognition as he realized that the clothes not only made him feel pretty and playful, but they awoke Lucius’ inner Alpha, making him feel more powerful and virile in response.

 

Lucius quickly disrobed and moved back into position, taking Tom’s hands in his own and drawing them up over his head. “Keep those there.” He told Tom. “If you don’t, there _will_ be consequences.”

 

Tom licked his lips, nodding. “I understand.” He said.

 

Lucius leaned in and claimed Tom’s lips, kissing him deeply, threading a hand through his hair. “You should grow your hair long. You have the right. The Slytherin line carries a Lordship, should you wish to claim it. All it takes is a drop of blood on a genealogy parchment at Gringotts. You’re the last of the line, no one can contest your claim.” He murmured. “But that is a matter for another time.” He slid a finger into Tom’s body, smiling when he realized how slick the Omega already was. “Mm, it seems you’ve been thinking of me for some time.”

 

Tom nodded. “It was hard to concentrate while talking to Potter, but I managed.”

 

Lucius growled. “That Omega needs to be put in his place.” He snarled. “I could show him _exactly_ where his place _is_ if it weren’t for Severus’ possessive nature.”

 

‘Oh, look who’s talking!’ Tom thought sarcastically, but wisely kept his mouth shut. “You’ve got me all spread out in bed, and you’d rather focus on _another_ Omega?! Should I be offended?” He asked instead.

 

Lucius added a second finger and began to work Tom open. “Of course not. You know full well that you’re the only Omega I’ll ever have. Narcissa has taken you on as a pet project, from the looks of things. She’d kill me if I tried to replace you with another.” He said lightly.

 

Tom chuckled, then gasped as a third finger was introduced. “It’s a good thing she likes me.” He moaned softly. “I’d _hate_ to think what she’d be doing to you if she _didn’t_.”

 

Lucius made a face. “Let’s _not_ focus on that, shall we?” He asked.

 

Tom took note of his reaction. ‘There’s a story there.’ He realized. ‘I’ll ask Narcissa later.’

Lucius removed his fingers and spread the slick on them over his cock, then lined himself up and pushed in.

 

“You’re going to do this _standing_?” Tom asked in surprise.

 

Lucius smirked. “Oh, _yes_.” He thrust in deep. “As I said,” He withdrew and plunged deep again, “ _Perfect_ position.”

 

Tom found out over the course of the next hour that he had to agree: his bed was at an optimal height for the position.


	15. The Unintended Horcrux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's late, but there's positive news: we're getting close to learning the last--and, possibly, the worst--of Dumbledore's many sins. 
> 
> I hope the next chapter will come out easier, I have it planned, it just needs to cooperate. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, you were supposed to meet with the attorney today.” Neville said as Harry sat down in between him and Ron. “How did that go?”

 

Harry smiled. “Really well. If you can bring the records of the times Madame Pomfrey checked your bond with Draco and let him check your bond too, we might have a chance to slap Dumbledore with an extra charge.” He said.

 

Neville looked surprised. “I’ll talk to her before I meet with him, then.” He said.

 

Harry pursed his lips. “I noticed something strange about his scent, though.” He murmured.

 

“Yeah? What?” Neville asked.

 

“He was definitely an Alpha, but the wildness in his scent was _subdued_. And he had a mark on his neck that was _faded_. I could just barely make it out.” Harry explained.

 

“Oh.” Neville said softly. “He _had_ a reciprocal bond, but his Omega died.” He said quietly.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh, no! Poor Marcus!” He said. “He was so _nice_ , too!”

 

Neville sighed. “And with that mark, he can never take another Omega to mate. That’s why Alphas are so protective of our Omegas. If we love them enough to let the bond go both ways, we don’t get another chance. That’s it.” He said sombrely.

 

Harry nodded, taking in the knowledge. “It’s a big commitment, then. And, really, it goes both ways. It’s a lot of pressure, to be someone’s only chance at happiness. I didn’t really think it through, when Severus asked me to mark him.” He said in a soft voice.

 

Neville grabbed his chin in one hand and made Harry meet his eyes. “Don’t start second-guessing your decision to say yes.” He said firmly. “Severus is a grown man. He knows exactly what he wants, and if he asked for your bite, that’s _you_. We—Alphas, that is—know the risks before we make the decision to let our Omegas bite us. It’s not like our drive to mark the Omega as ours. The claiming bite is instinctual, even an Alpha raised by wolves would feel that drive to bite an Omega they mated with. The reciprocal bite is a rational decision. We had to have been _told_ what it represents, because there is no desire to be bitten ordinarily. We decide when it’s warranted. Don’t regret it now that it’s done. That’ll come through the bond, and it will absolutely _gut_ _him_. You could damage him more than you know.” He warned.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh. “I’d never want to _hurt_ him.” He said.

 

Neville smiled, releasing Harry’s chin and stroking his fingertips over Harry’s cheek. “Then just love him. Love him as much as he loves you, and never let that falter. That’s all he needs of you. And—if the worst should happen someday—he’ll have nothing but happiness to look back on. Making sure your mate is happy is your most important task, besides loving your children. Check the bond right now, make sure he’s doing okay.”

 

Harry focused and sent a thought to Severus. ‘How are you?’ He checked.

 

Severus’ voice was amused. ‘Getting impatient, but judging by your cart wheeling emotions, you’ve not yet gone to bed.’ He paused, then continued, ‘Incidentally, who has engaged you in such turbulent discourse?’

 

‘Neville.’ Harry admitted. ‘I’m going to wrap this up and then I’ll head to bed for the night.’ He said, sending a wave of love down the bond deliberately.

 

Severus hummed happily. ‘I’ll be waiting.’ He promised.

 

Harry smiled at Neville. “He’s fine, though he did ask who I was talking to. Anyway, it’s been a long day, and I’m knackered. I’m going to get to bed. Good night.” He said, making for the stairs.

 

Neville and Ron wished him a good night and he went up the stairs, grabbing the toy and his black teddy to sleep in.

 

He quickly changed and got in bed, taking his underwear off and setting them aside. He’d put them back on once he’d finished for the night and used a cleaning charm. He used a quick silencing charm, to give himself some much needed privacy.

 

He looked at the toy for a few moments, considering where he wanted to start. He made his decision and smirked, bringing the toy to his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked the toy in, pushing it as deep as it would go without choking him, and waited for Severus’ reaction.

 

‘ _Good_ boy.’ Severus sent down the bond approvingly. ‘Get it nice and wet, beloved. Do you have any lubricant besides your own slick?’ The man asked.

 

‘No.’ Harry responded as he kept licking and sucking at the toy. ‘ _Should_ I? I really don’t think I’ll _need_ it.’

 

Severus’ voice dropped a few notes, slipping into what Harry called his “bedroom voice.” ‘How wet are you for me?’

 

Harry drew the toy from his mouth and began licking it, adding a little extra moisture to the dildo. ‘Well, according to Lee, I smelled like a _brothel_ when I came back in, so I have to assume I’m making quite enough, thanks.’

 

Severus sent a wave of amusement down the bond and Harry smiled wryly. Yes, it was funny, but the event itself had been absolutely mortifying.

 

When he deemed the toy wet enough, he used a charm to prep himself—one Draco had been adamant to teach him—and slid the toy in, feeling no more than a slight stretch due to the loosened muscles.

 

Both Severus and Harry let out long, low moans as the toy slid home. Harry drew it out almost immediately and back in, setting a pace that would have him coming in minutes.

 

‘Stop!’ Severus said urgently, and Harry froze. ‘Slowly. _Enjoy_ yourself. There is no need to rush, and if you ever have to use the toy during a heat, I’m sure you will race to completion as fast as you can. Don’t do that this time.’ He advised.

 

Harry sighed. ‘Yes, Alpha.’ He replied calmly, slowing the thrusts and allowing himself to feel every centimetre as it disappeared inside his body.

 

Severus let out a soft moan that came through the bond and hummed happily. ‘Did you know that I’m touching myself right now, keeping pace with you?’ He teased. ‘With the dual sensations of the spell and my own hand and the scent of your slick in my nose, I have a feeling I will be coming _embarrassingly_ quickly.’ He said lightly. ‘Mm, you don’t know what you _do_ to me, my sweet Omega.’ The words came out as a groan, and Harry could picture him, lying in bed naked, one hand wrapped around his hard cock, the other holding the damp panties to his nose as he breathed in the scent of Harry’s arousal, heightening his own.

 

Harry kept the toy moving, never letting his rhythm falter. The picture of Severus he had painted in his mind was driving him on, making him hunger for release, though his Alpha hadn’t given him permission to rush things. He was forced to slowly and steadily climb toward that pinnacle of pleasure as he pleasured both his Alpha and himself. He let out a whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut, teeth closing over his bottom lip to offset the pleasure he was causing himself. He hadn’t been told he could come yet, it was _too soon_ , and he had to hold back until Severus gave him permission.

 

Severus felt his rhythm falter for a moment and checked in. ‘Are you faring well, Harry?’

 

‘Going to come!’ Harry choked out, trying to hold it back. ‘I think I was too wound up tonight.’

 

Severus chuckled. ‘Very well, you can have your big finish. I’ll race you to orgasm, though Merlin knows, you’ll probably win. We’ll work on your stamina.’ He promised.

 

Harry sighed in relief and sped up his strokes with the toy, setting a quick pace that curled his toes and had him arching back and crying out when he came, a small amount of fluid coming out as he stroked himself lightly through the aftershocks.

 

He felt Severus reach his own orgasm only moments later and smiled. ‘I love you, Severus.’ He said, adding a wave of the emotion down the bond as he cleaned up and slid the toy under his pillow.

 

‘I love you, too.’ Severus assured him. ‘Go to sleep, love. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

 

‘Good night, Alpha.’

 

*****

 

“Good morning, Narcissa.” Tom said brightly, taking a seat across from her on her balcony, where both tended to take their breakfast rather than eating with a surly Lucius in the dining room before the man had finished his usual two cups of tea in the morning.

 

Narcissa’s answering smile was smug and hopeful in equal measure. “Good morning. How did last night go? I take it Lucius was mollified when you removed the charm and pleased when you removed your clothes? I _do_ recall seeing him chasing you.” She said with a giggle.

 

Tom chuckled. “Yes, he did. Of course, it didn’t last very long before I let myself be caught, but I was able to tease him a bit and lead him on a merry little chase first.” He prepared his tea and took some fruit and a few scones to nibble on. “He did imply that he’s brought home lovers in the past, ones that you perhaps didn’t like so much?”

 

Narcissa was taking a sip of her tea as he asked. She set the cup down and nodded. “He’s tried to, but none of them stayed more than three days. I made my displeasure with their presence in _my_ home _very clear_. I took up the title of Lady Malfoy willingly, but the lifestyle that comes with it underwent some _changes_ when I claimed the title. Lucius can go where ever he wants, he can spend his money however he wants—Merlin knows, he has _enough_ —and he can have lovers on the side if he so desires. What I _won’t_  allow is for him to bring home his conquests and parade them around _in_ _front_ of me.” She said sharply.

 

Tom nodded. “That makes sense. You shouldn’t have to put up with his lovers in the home you raise your son in. That’s not something I imagine you want young Draco to see.” He added.

 

Narcissa snorted delicately. “That’s _hardly_ a concern, he understands that his mother and father have their differences, and he knows how to get by in spite of that.” She said evenly.

 

Tom smiled. “What methods did you use to get back at Lucius once his lovers left? I can’t imagine you letting that go unpunished.”

 

Narcissa let out a short laugh. “Oh, I didn’t. The first time, it was just simple laxative potions in his morning tea, I kept it up for a week before I let him off the hook. Severus supplied the potion, of course. I didn’t want the man _poisoned_ , after all.” She ate a bit of her scone and sipped at her tea before continuing. “The next two times he tried, I had to send a _sterner_ message. Again, I enlisted Severus’ help. I added some topical impotence potion to his shampoo _and_ his cologne, to ensure that it found its way onto his skin. The effect lasted for _months_ , and he knew it was me that had caused it, but he never found out how I had gotten the potion into him.” She finished in amusement.

 

Tom chuckled at that. “You seem not to mind _me_.” He remarked.

 

Narcissa hummed and inclined her head. “See, _you_ are different. I’m already married to Lucius, and due to my father’s input on our contract, _that_ commitment is ironclad. I’m set for _life_. _You_ are _not_. He can’t divorce me, but he will _always_ have the option of casting you aside. I’m sympathetic to your plight. He marked you without your consent, and due to that bond, you’ll spend the rest of your life wanting to please him. Besides, I genuinely _like_ you. I feel it’s my duty to help you get Lucius to treat you as well as he’s always treated me. He’s a man used to being in charge, but within that, there is a lot of wiggle room for us to do what we want. And if he _ever_ raises a hand to you, just come to me. _I_ will put an _immediate_ stop to _that_.” She said firmly.

 

Tom sat in silence for a few moments, just taking that in. “I see.” He finally said. “I appreciate that.”

 

Narcissa smiled and nodded. “It shows.” She told him. “I’m on your side.”

 

“On another note,” Tom said, tilting his head slightly, “Did Mr. Potter seem a little… Off-colour to you yesterday?”

 

Narcissa pursed her lips, thinking back. “A bit. He rubbed his forehead several times, as though he were starting to get a headache.”

 

Tom nodded. “I noticed that, too. I also found that I could sense him while he was in the room. I got a faint trace of his emotions while he was here, so I think I may have accidentally… Left a bit of my soul in him. When I tried to kill him.” He muttered.

 

Narcissa stared at him, baffled. “Left a bit of…” She shook her head. “But _how_?” She asked.

 

Tom cleared his throat nervously. “It’s a horrid practice, hands-down _the_ _vilest_ thing I have _ever_ done, and I regret it. But it is done, and I cannot take it back. There is something called a _horcrux_. It is a receptacle that contains part of a wizard’s soul, made after a murder committed by the person. There is a dark ritual that will prepare the soul to be split and contained in something else that can be used for those that can stomach the ritual. I used the ritual before I went to kill young Harry, and it made my soul weak, since the intention was to split it when I killed the boy. He survived, though, and I think my soul split when I was killed and latched on to the only living thing in the vicinity: the boy.” He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “It can be removed in two ways; either he dies at my hand—“

 

Narcissa gasped, one hand flying to her mouth. “No! You can’t!” She whispered. “The boy is _innocent_ , it was _your_ error, why should _he_ die for it?!” She snapped.

 

Tom nodded. “There is, fortunately, another way. He can go to Gringotts. The goblins can perform a purifying ritual that will cleanse the boy of the taint he carries.”

 

Narcissa sighed in relief. “Good. You’re going to write him when we’re done with breakfast, and tell him what he must do.” She said firmly.

 

“I most certainly will. _This_ mistake, at least, can be rectified.” Tom agreed.


	16. Getting Rid of a Horcrux

Harry stared at the letter he’d just finished reading in horror. He had a horcrux _in_ him? He could feel the blood drain from his face as he stared at the expensive stationary.

 

“You alright, mate?” Ron asked, a note of worry in his voice.

 

Harry shook himself from his reverie and shook his head. “No.” He whispered. “No, I don’t think that I am.” He said more firmly. He got up from the table, crumpling the paper and stuffing it into his trouser pocket. “Changed my mind. I’m not hungry anymore.” He left the Great Hall, striding purposefully toward the destination he had in mind.

 

Ron and Neville shared a worried glance and both got up, Ron shoving two pieces of bacon in his mouth as he did so, and left to follow their friend.

 

‘Harry, what happened?’ Severus’ concerned voice came through the bond.

 

Harry didn’t pause in his steps as he responded to the query. ‘Apparently, Tom left a bit of himself behind when he tried to kill me. And, to be quite honest, the only other person I want _in_ me is _you_ , so I’m going to the chamber to read up on the topic and see what I can learn.’

 

Severus sent a feeling of resignation down the bond. ‘I don’t suppose you’d wait until I can join you?’ He tried anyway.

 

‘Nope.’ Harry answered shortly. ‘I’m going now.’

 

‘Let me know what you find out.’ The Alpha requested.

 

‘I will.’ Harry promised, just as Neville and Ron drew even with him. ‘And it looks like I won’t be going alone, anyway.’ He added, wryly.

 

‘Good. Be careful.’

 

Harry smiled at his friends. “Hi, guys. What brings _you_ here?”

 

Ron snorted. “You left breakfast awful quick.” He told Harry. “We were worried about you.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m going to be fine, I just found out I’ve got a spare bit of Voldemort in me, that’s all.” He said lightly.

 

Ron made a face. “Ew. Really?”

 

Neville rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure Harry wasn’t being _literal_.”

 

“I was.” Harry corrected him.

 

Neville frowned. “How does that work, exactly?”

 

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you in a bit.” Harry led them into the bathroom.

 

“This is a _girl’s loo_!” Neville muttered urgently.

 

Harry drew even with the pipe he needed, letting Ron explain.

 

“The girls don’t use it.” He assured the Alpha. “It’s haunted.”

 

Harry opened the pipe and Neville stared in shock.

 

Ron grinned. “You should feel honoured.” He told Neville as Harry jumped down. “Not many people get to visit the Chamber of Secrets.” He followed Harry.

 

Neville frowned, looking down into darkness. “You sure it’s _safe_?” He asked.

 

Ron answered from below. “It’s safe. Bit _dirty_ , but safe.”

 

Neville took a deep breath and jumped into the pipe. He came out and landed with a grunt. “Wild ride.” He muttered, getting up.

 

Ron nodded. “Someone’s cleaned up the cave-in.” He remarked, following Harry.

 

Neville shrugged. “Most likely Snape. I’d bet money Harry’s brought him here at least once.”

 

“That does sound like something Harry would do.” Ron agreed as Harry headed for the hidden room he’d found before. He stopped in the doorway, looking around. “ _Wow_.”

 

“Touch nothing.” Harry said shortly. “It’s all mine by right of conquest, and I’m not in the mood to share.” He was bending over the desk, rifling through the papers that detailed how to make a horcrux. He made a disgusted face. “I can’t _believe_ I’ve had one of these _in_ me _all this time_!”

 

Ron and Neville came up to the desk, looking at the papers. “Can you _read_ that?” Neville asked incredulously.

 

Harry tilted his head. “Hm? Oh, ‘course I can. It’s in Parseltongue.” He answered blithely.

 

Neville shrugged. “Okay, then. Whatever.”

 

Harry began shuffling through the papers, looking for the one that detailed how to get rid of horcruxes. He found the list and read it to himself, quietly. “Basilisk venom, Fiendfyre, _Phoenix_ fire, killing curse, goblin ritual…” He sighed.

 

Sinister popped his head out from Harry’s neckline. “Sounds like a lot of _death_ , to me. _Why_ are you reciting notable ways to die?” He asked, confirming that Harry had been muttering in Parseltongue.

 

Harry couldn’t help the slightly hysterical laugh that bubbled up from his throat. “It’s the things that can kill—destroy, whatever—a horcrux. I have one inside me. It’s a piece of someone else’s soul.” He explained.

 

Sinister was silent for long moments, just staring at him. “So _that’s_ what that was.” He said in recognition.

 

Harry froze. “What _what_ was?!” He asked urgently.

 

“Every once in a while, when you’re talking to us, there’s something… _Other_ that flashes behind your eyes. It never really bothered _me_ , but Centrum… She’s very sensitive, and it always _scared_ her. Dexter was interested in it in a more clinical way. He was never really _scared_ of anything. He dissected the look. He said whatever it was that was peeking through your eyes was _cold_. It was _cruel_ , almost _vicious_. It held no empathy, no humanity. If it can scare a _runespoor_ , even just the _dreamer_ head, it’s _bad_.” Sinister explained. “And now I’m going back to sleep for a bit.” He finished, tucking himself back under Harry’s shirt.

 

“Well, looks like I’m going to Gringotts sometime soon.” Harry said decisively. “Come on, let’s head out.” He called out to Ron and Neville, who were at opposite ends of the room, looking at things, but not touching, as Harry had requested.

 

Neville cleared his throat and, as they headed back toward the entrance, asked, “So, you said you had a bit of you-know-who _in_ you?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Just call him Tom. He’s back, sane, and—here’s the shocker—we’re allies. He wrote that letter telling me that he was pretty sure I had a _horcrux_ in me—nasty bit of magic, that, _black_ magic—and that I could get rid of it and still survive the process if I went to the goblins and asked them to perform a purification ritual on me.” He told Ron and Neville. “I read the list of ways to destroy a horcrux in Parseltongue and Sinister asked why I was reciting interesting ways to die.” He added.

 

Neville sighed. “So the goblins are your only hope.” He said quietly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Certainly _looks_ that way.” He responded.

 

*****

 

‘Come to Minerva’s office.’

 

Harry frowned and lifted his eyes from his drawing as he responded. ‘What, like _right now_?’ He asked.

 

‘Yes.’ Severus said. ‘She has agreed to provide us with an alibi today so that we may discuss this morning.’

 

Harry shrugged. ‘All right, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.’ He put away his drawing supplies and left his dormitory for his Head of House’s office.

 

When he got to McGonagall’s office, he knocked and the door was almost immediately opened by the woman. She smiled widely. “Come in, Mr. Potter.” She said evenly.

 

Harry walked into the room and waited for the door to be shut before he was flying into Severus’ arms and wrapping his arms around the man.

 

“Goodness me!” McGonagall said in surprise, one hand flying up to cover her heart. “So Albus really _is_ keeping you apart. That man, I have no idea _what’s_ gotten into him!” She said sharply. “Well, I can’t promise I won’t be listening to your conversation, I’ve always been a _little_ nosy, but I promise to keep your secrets, so don’t censor yourselves. I won’t spread tales.” She told them, sitting in the large armchair behind her desk.

 

Severus transfigured one of the chairs in front of her desk into something a bit more comfortable and sat down.

 

Harry immediately dropped into his lap and kissed him.

 

Severus tried to break the kiss several times—unsuccessfully—before he gave in and returned the kiss as McGonagall smothered a laugh, turning it into a cough at the last minute.

 

Finally, Harry released Severus and smiled at him. “ _That’s_ better!” The teen declared in satisfaction. “ _Now_ we can talk.”

 

Severus sighed. “What did you mean earlier, when you said something about the Dark Lord leaving something behind when he tried to kill you?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Have you ever heard of a _horcrux_?” He asked.

 

Severus frowned. “No. _Should_ I have?”

 

Harry made a face. “I would _hope_ not!” He told his mate. “It’s a piece of someone’s soul placed inside another object. They used a _disgusting_ ritual and then killed someone to split their soul, putting the piece of soul that breaks off into something. In this case, when Tom’s killing curse rebounded, the bit of soul that broke off ended up clinging to _me_.”

 

Severus looked thoughtful. He nodded slowly. “So how do we get _rid_ of it?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Basilisk venom,”

 

“Not going to happen.” Severus interrupted.

 

“Fiendfyre,”

 

“Even _I_ probably couldn’t control _that_.”

 

“Phoenix fire,”

 

“ _Hell_ no.”

 

“Killing curse,”

 

“Already been tried, you seem to be immune.”

 

Harry grinned. “Or a goblin purification ritual.” He finished.

 

Severus hummed. “ _That_ we can try.” He murmured. “I’ll set up a meeting with your goblin this weekend. Who do you go through?” He asked.

 

“Griphook.” Harry answered.

 

“Good. Now, give me another kiss and I’ll let you go.” Severus told him.

 

Harry smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	17. An Additional Charge

“And Uncle Sev is contacting the goblins, then?” Draco whispered to him as Binns droned on.

 

Harry nodded. “On my behalf, since he’s my Alpha. It’s his ‘responsibility and right,’ he said. So all I have to do is wait to hear from him when we’ll be meeting with the goblins. Knowing him, he’s probably already in contact with Griphook.” He told Draco.

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Griphook handles _your_ affairs, too?! He’s been in charge of _my_ inheritance since I was a _baby_!” He told Harry in hushed tones. “Small world.” He mused.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not like there’s hundreds of goblins working there, anyway. There’s like, fifty? It’s not inconceivable that we’d have the same goblin.”

 

“True.” Draco agreed. “So when do you expect to hear that things have been resolved and you have a date set for the ritual?”

 

“Soon.” Harry said mildly. “Severus works quickly, I’m sure he’s already contacted Griphook and is only waiting for his reply.”

 

Draco nodded his agreement. “Well, at any rate, I hope it all goes well.”

 

Harry smiled. “And about Tom’s proposal..?” He asked.

 

Draco made a face. “I’ll _think_ about it.” He offered.

 

Harry shrugged. “Good enough for me. The twins are also thinking about it, they just don’t know _who_ the mastermind behind the plan _is_. But _you_ were conditioned to join his ranks anyway, so I think you can handle knowing already.”

 

“Thanks, I _think_.” Draco drawled.

 

Harry smiled. “It _was_ a compliment, albeit a strange one. Now we need to be quiet. Some of your classmates are glaring at us.” He noted.

 

Draco followed his line of sight and snorted. “That’s just Millicent’s _face_ , I’m afraid. She’ll never win any beauty contests, the poor girl. But fine, we’ll be quiet.” He finished and pretended to pay attention to the lesson.

 

*****

 

“Mr. Potter, please stay after class for a moment. There is a small matter I have to discuss with you.” Severus said, peering into Harry and Ron’s cauldron as he spoke. He nodded in satisfaction. “Acceptable.” He murmured, then continued on his way past them.

 

Ron smiled. “At least we seem to be doing good _so far_.” He said happily. “This potion’s a bit tricky.”

 

“Five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn.” Severus spoke sharply.

 

Ron groaned. “Sorry.” He whispered to Harry.

 

Harry just shrugged. “Don’t worry. We’ll earn them back eventually.” He said lightly.

 

They finished the potion in silence, and when class was over, Harry waited as the rest of the class filed out.

 

Once it was just Severus and him in the room, Harry grinned up at his mate. “So have you heard back from the goblins?” He asked.

 

“I love you too.” Severus responded wryly.

 

Harry flushed. “I _do_ love you, of course. But I’m sure you didn’t keep me after class to exchange words of love. You have news for me. I’d like to hear it. Please?”

 

Severus chuckled. “Very well. I _have_ heard back from the goblins. They are willing to meet us on Saturday at eleven AM. They will need to verify our bonded status and you need to allow me access to your vaults and sign over the rights to your person so that I can make plans for you in your stead. I know, it sounds bad. You know I will make no plans for you without clearing them with you first. But right now, they have Black listed as your Alpha. He could stroll in at any time and demand a full accounting of your vaults and any actions you have taken with the goblins. He doesn’t need to know about this until _you_ decide to tell him.”

 

Harry chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

 

Severus eyed Harry suspiciously. “You _are_ going to tell him _eventually_ , right?”

 

Harry sighed heavily. “ _Eventually_.” He confirmed softly. “I’m just not sure _how_.”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, it will be difficult. Perhaps you should open with the new-and-improved mission of the Knights of Walpurgis. He might be more amenable if you explain the concept before the man behind it is mentioned.” He suggested.

 

“He’s not going to approve once he hears about the horcrux.” Harry murmured. “I know him pretty well by now. There are some things he not only _won’t_ , but _can’t_ forgive.”

 

Severus slid a finger under Harry’s chin and raised his head enough that Harry had to meet his eyes. He stared into Harry’s eyes for a long moment before telling him, very softly, “If need be, I can and _will_ keep your secrets. He never _needs_ to know. _No one_ is a higher priority to me than you. You know that.” He said solemnly.

 

Harry nodded. “I appreciate that, Severus. It may come to that, there’s no knowing just yet.” He allowed.

 

Severus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “So, early morning on Saturday. We’ll head to the Leaky Cauldron and off to Gringotts.” He declared.

 

Harry grinned. “I look forward to it. While we’re there, I can name you as the Potter proxy, since Omegas can’t vote, Lord or not.” He added lightly.

 

Severus sighed. “ _Must_ I?” He asked in a long-suffering tone.

 

“I’m afraid I _have to_ insist.” Harry said happily, then left the room in a hurry, his melodious laughter following him as he made his escape.

 

Severus smiled despite himself.

 

Harry was more than a handful at times, but he made up for the headaches he caused by brightening Severus’ day with his mere presence. It was a fair trade-off.

 

*****

 

“I’m sorry we have to spend a Hogsmeade weekend doing this.” Neville murmured to Draco as they walked up to their house, fingers entwined.

 

“It’s fine. My next heat is just around the corner, we’ll have time then to enjoy each other’s company.” Draco said evenly.

 

They got to the door and were about to enter when they felt someone new cross the wards.

 

Neville turned toward the new presence and saw a man with a briefcase striding toward them at a measured pace. “Marcus Reynolds?” He checked.

 

Marcus smiled and closed the distance between them, shaking Neville’s hand. “I seem to have caught you before you were settled.” He remarked. “I’m sorry for that.”

 

Neville shrugged. “It’s fine.” He said, as the door behind him opened and Remus took in the scene. “I’m Neville, this is Remus,” He nodded to the Werewolf, “And our Omega, Draco.”

 

“I _thought_ I felt you two.” Remus said amicably, holding out a hand to Marcus. “You must be the Law Wizard Severus procured?”

 

Marcus took the hand and shook it. “I am, yes. Marcus Reynolds, at your service.” He turned his charming smile to Draco and took his hand, brushing a kiss over the back. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He murmured.

 

Neville smiled and turned to face Remus. “Well, let’s get settled in, shall we?”

 

They headed in and Neville noticed that the chairs he and Draco had picked out had arrived, and Remus had positioned them across from the couch.

 

The three mates took the couch, Neville to one side and Remus on the other, sitting Draco between them. Neville turned to Remus. “You should take the opportunity to strengthen your bond with Draco. He’s missed you terribly. The bond needs the closeness, I’m sure Mr. Reynolds won’t mind.” Neville told him.

 

Marcus shook his head. “Not at all. Do whatever you must to further strengthen your bond.”

 

Remus pulled Draco onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in the curve of Draco’s neck and breathing in his scent of sugar cookies and a hint of an earthy tone that was all Neville.

 

Draco let out a happy sigh and melted into the embrace happily, letting himself drift a bit as he listened with half an ear to what was being said.

 

“So,” Marcus began, “You seem to be the Head of the Triad, despite the age disparity between you two.” He motioned between Neville and Remus as he directed his comment to Neville.

 

Neville nodded. “We haven’t had any problems yet. Our arrangement works for us.” He said firmly.

 

Marcus nodded his understanding. “It certainly looks that way. Now, according to Severus, you three also wish to lodge a complaint against Albus Dumbledore?” He asked.

 

“We do.” Neville said.

 

Marcus smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Why don’t you tell me, in your words, exactly what started the process where he began to come between you?”

 

Neville took a deep breath. “After our second shared heat, Draco had fallen into the habit of sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and me for meals. Dumbledore made a point to stop by the table and _ordered_ Draco to sit at his _proper_ table from that point on.” He gritted his teeth. “Draco had previously been accosted by one of the students he shares a house with, and he didn’t feel safe in that environment. I tried to explain this, but Dumbledore just told me that I should discipline Draco more harshly if he strays. I asked how to keep _other_ _Alphas_ away from _him_ , and he responded that Alphas will only go after provocative Omegas.”

 

“So he views Omegas as inherently sexual objects, rather than people in their own right that have the right to pick and choose who they gift their bodies to.” Marcus summed up. “Not a good opinion for someone in a position such as his.” He added thoughtfully.

 

“No, it’s not. I was still able to study with Draco in the library, and we spent most of our time out of class there, doing our work and talking quietly, not disturbing anyone.” Neville told Marcus. “Until Dumbledore came across us one day. He took me to his office and explained that while he supported our bond, he had to insist that Draco and I not study together, _in case something untoward should happen_.” Neville spat. “We were being perfectly behaved, and aside from our hands being entwined between us on the table, there was no other touching occurring.”

 

Marcus hummed thoughtfully. “Did he know of the past trouble Draco had had with his housemate?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed. “He did. I told Harry about it and he took me straight to Dumbledore’s office and asked that the man remove me from Slytherin house and place me in a private room, or have me room with a teacher, which I would have been fine with.” He revealed. “Dumbledore said he couldn’t do that, as he didn’t have my Father’s approval for such rooming arrangements.”

 

“The truth of the matter is that he _could have_ , he just didn’t _want to_.” Marcus told them. “Legally, he would have simply sent a letter to your father informing him of the arrangement and the reason behind it, and unless your father contested the new arrangement, it would stand.”

 

Draco closed his eyes to hold back tears at the news, but he couldn’t hide the scent of his distress. “I thought that was the case.” He whispered. “That doesn’t make it any easier to hear.”

 

Remus pulled Draco closer and whispered in his ear, letting him know that he was loved and they were working to make sure the same things that had happened to him didn’t happen to anyone else.

 

“Please excuse me for a moment.” Neville said to Marcus as he turned to face Draco.

 

“By all means, I would not be able to work at my best with the scent of an Omega’s misery in my nose. Whatever you must do to ease it, please do.” Marcus said evenly.

 

Neville tilted Draco’s head to lean fully against Remus’ chest and began nipping at his neck. “We’ve got you.” He assured Draco. “You’re safe with us. As long as you are within these halls, there is no reason for pain or fear, Love. We will do whatever it takes to remove the source of your pain, but you have to be strong while we do that. I’m sorry these things have to be dredged up again, but it’s for the best that we purge all the poisonous resentment and fear he’s visited upon you. Now that it’s out in the open, we can move past it.” Neville finished, laying a kiss over his claiming mark.

 

Draco nodded.

 

Neville turned back to Marcus. “I think we should wrap this up. I took the liberty of getting the results of our bond check-ins from the school healer, and I have them here. Harry said you might be able to pin an extra charge on Dumbledore?”

 

Marcus smiled and took the parchment, unrolling it and reading it. “Yes, if you’ll let me check your bond. It looks as though his actions have caused some stunting of the bond growth.”

 

Neville smiled widely. “Go ahead and check. Madame Pomfrey did seem to be dissatisfied with its growth thus far.”

 

Marcus cast the spell and nodded. “I’ll add Wilful Obstruction of Bond Growth to his charges. I think that’s all I need for now. Feel free to contact me if anything more happens, or if any new information comes to light. I’ll be in touch.” He promised. “Take care of your Omega. I can see myself out.”

 

“Thank you.” Remus said to him as he left.

 

“The pleasure is mine.” The retreating man called out before the door opened and closed, and the triad moved to the bedroom for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the goblin ritual and we find out one more thing Dumbledore is guilty of. I will hopefully have it up soon, but no promises.


	18. The Gornell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going to a Supernatural Convention in Seattle on Thursday until Sunday, so I will most likely not be working on this for those days. If I find time, I will write, but it is by no means guaranteed. 
> 
> That being said, we learn the last thing Dumbledore has done in this chapter, but there is still more to it than what you'll learn here. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry followed a step behind Severus as the man strode into the bank. He never had liked coming here. The goblins were always less than welcoming.

 

They stopped at a counter and a goblin peered at Severus, then switched his gaze to Harry. “Your business?” He asked.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I’d like to register a bond and sign over the rights to my person and register my mate as allowed to access my vaults for me if need be.” He told the goblin.

 

The goblin’s lips tightened and he looked like he disapproved of the very _notion_ , but he nodded anyway. “Very well.” He rasped, turning to rifle through a stack of parchments. He pulled one from the stack and placed it in front of Harry. “Apply a drop of blood to this parchment. It will verify your identity, your parents, and your bondmate.” He explained.

 

Severus conjured a pin and handed it to Harry. Harry pricked himself and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment. He held the pin back out to Severus, but the man just Vanished it and grabbed Harry’s hand, swiping his tongue over the sluggishly bleeding cut. Harry blushed.

 

The parchment absorbed the blood and shimmered, then words began to appear on it.

 

Harry James Potter, Lord Potter

Parents: Lily Evans Potter, mother

James Charlus Potter, father

Sirius Orion Black, blood adoption

Bonded in an Alpha/Omega reciprocal bond to Severus Tobias Snape

 

The goblin picked up the parchment and read it. His eyes widened as he read the last line, and he met Severus’ eyes with a bit more respect, it seemed to Harry. “So you wish to add your mate to the list of persons with access to the Potter vaults and remove your adoptive father from said list?” The goblin asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered. “As well as signing over rights to my person to my mate rather than Sirius Black.” He said.

 

The goblin nodded. “Very well. Let me get the form for that.” He rifled through another stack of parchment and came back with one.

 

Harry read it and frowned. The reasons for signing over rights to one’s body were terminal illness, loss of sanity or competency, or Alpha/Omega bond. “There’s just one blanket form for every reason?” He asked Severus in an undertone.

 

Severus simply shrugged and replied, “The Wizarding World is backward in a great many ways, this being one of them.”

 

While they were filling out the form, the goblin pulled out a ledger and looked through it for a certain page. When he found the right page, he struck out something on it and wrote in something else just under it before closing the book and taking the form from Harry. “Very good.” He said. “Was there anything else?”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, we have an appointment with Griphook to get a purification done on Harry.” He explained.

 

The goblin stopped what he was doing, set down the form carefully, and leaned closer to peer over the counter at Harry at a closer range. “We haven’t done a purification on a _Wizard_ in over a _century_.” He murmured. “Why would we do one on _him_ , I wonder?”

 

Harry flushed. “I have something in me that should not be there. Short of _killing me_ , the goblin purification ritual is the only way to remove it.”

 

The goblin hummed. “And since you are an Omega, you are mostly pure anyway. It would have to be _powerful_ magic to leave an impurity in an Omega.” He muttered to himself.

 

“Considering that what’s in me needs an entire _ritual_ rather than an incantation to create, I’d say it’s pretty powerful.” Harry told the goblin.

 

“I see. I’ll go fetch Griphook. Wait here.” He said, then hurried away.

 

Harry leaned into Severus’ side. “I’m a little scared of the ritual. What if it hurts?” He asked worriedly.

 

Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. We can check before the ritual, at any rate.”

 

“I suppose so.” Harry agreed softly.

 

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s hair and ran his fingers over his mate’s arm. “You’ll be fine.” He assured Harry.

 

The goblin returned with Griphook behind him. He stood back a few paces and let Griphook climb the few steps behind the counter. “Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter. If you will meet me at the door at the end of the counter,” He pointed out the door at the end of the long counter, “I will let you through and we can move to a room where the ritual will be discussed before we proceed.” He told them.

 

Harry and Severus nodded, then headed for the door as Griphook did the same and the other goblin took his place.

 

Severus and Harry got to the door just as it opened and Griphook waved them through. “The conference room is this way.” He said, leading them down a hallway to a door that he opened. “Here we are.” He let them enter and closed the door behind the group, walking over to a desk that he took a seat behind, leaving the two chairs in front for Severus and Harry. “Firstly, I wanted to impress on you the importance of this ritual. You will be dealing with our Gornell, the highest spiritual level a goblin may reach. He has spent his life training to reach this level, and must be met with the _utmost_ respect.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “We will show him proper respect.”

 

Griphook smiled. “Yes, you will.” He agreed. “Or you will be escorted out.” He warned.

 

Severus’ eyebrows rose at the response.

 

Harry bit back a laugh.

 

“You,” Griphook turned his attention to Harry, “will have no need to bow, as you will be lying on the ground, face-up, naked.”

 

Harry choked on his own saliva, and a brief coughing fit ensued. After it passed, he gasped out, “Why _naked_?!” He felt a wave of amusement shoot down the bond and shot a quick glare Severus’ way.

 

“The ritual requires that the body touch nothing but the ground. Any fabrics against the skin would require extra work to compensate for the properties of the materials. It is much easier to just have the subject needing purification be nude.” He explained. “You,” He said to Severus, “Will need to bow when he enters the room. You’ll want to bow low enough that your top half is parallel with the ground, and hold for a count of three.”

 

Severus nodded. “I will do so.” He promised.

 

Griphook nodded. “Good. Aside from the three of us, only the Gornell will be present. The ritual is private, and is our secret to keep. It is conducted entirely in Gobbledegook, and I will translate it for you as it is conducted, so that you are aware of what is going on. Do you have any questions?” He asked, folding his hands atop the desk.

 

“Will it hurt?” Harry asked.

 

Griphook shook his head. “It should not hurt. If something goes _wrong_ , you may experience some pain, but in that case, the Gornell will stop and will fix the issue before continuing. I assure you, any eventuality has been dealt with before and there is a protocol in place for any occurrence.”

 

Harry nodded. “In that case, I’m ready to get this done.” He stated surely.

 

Griphook nodded once. “Very well. Follow me.” He led them out of the room and to another room that was cavernous and had a large circle drawn on the floor with torches set around it at regular intervals. “Take off your clothes and lie in the circle. Don’t be embarrassed, the Gornell is not interested in _anyone’s_ nudity, least of all  _yours_.” He said.

 

Harry stripped down, setting his clothes next to Severus, and went to lie in the circle.

 

Griphook walked over to a door Harry had not noticed, as it blended with the wall, and knocked twice. He hurried back to Severus and both of them bowed low as the Gornell entered the room.

 

He was an old goblin, with a sparse amount of grey hair and deep wrinkles in his face. He was dressed in a robe of deep red. He glanced over to Griphook and spoke in Gobbledegook.

 

Griphook responded and the Gornell turned to Harry. “Do not fight the ritual.” He commanded, then began intoning a long stream of Gobbledegook.

 

“He is calling on the ancestors to give him strength, and to assist in the cleansing of a young soul that should have no darkness within him.” Griphook explained.

 

Severus looked at him sharply. “His magic is more aligned toward the dark, will that matter?” He asked.

 

Griphook shook his head. “That is a _different_ kind of darkness. We’re removing a tainted piece of soul.” He explained.

 

A few more minutes passed, Griphook calmly translating the Gornell’s words, when Harry suddenly arched up and started screaming in pain.

 

The Gornell immediately stopped and frowned, muttering for a moment, before walking into the circle and pressing a hand to Harry’s chest.

 

Harry tensed and whimpered, and the Gornell retracted his hand with a look of revulsion on his face.

 

He turned and spoke sharply in Gobbledegook to Griphook, who frowned.

 

“It would appear that Albus Dumbledore placed a magic leech on your mate some years ago. It is deeply embedded, but we can remove it, and then resume the purification ritual. He needs that magic to be able to help the ritual along. _All_ of his magic needs to be in alignment for the ritual to work.” Griphook explained.

 

Severus growled. “Yes.” He said firmly. “Please remove it. We will add that to the list of accusations he will be slapped with in court, if you will give us proof of it.”

 

Griphook smiled wolfishly. “Certainly, we can do that.” He agreed before turning back to the Gornell and speaking to him.

 

The Gornell nodded and began chanting something different.

 

“He is unbinding the leeching spell. It is a powerful one that hides from detection, but most wizards cannot cast it, as it takes quite a bit of magical power to cast.” Griphook explained.

 

The Gornell leaned down and spoke softly to Harry, saying something Severus and Griphook could not hear.

 

Harry spread his arms to the sides and opened his legs, making the shape of a star with his body, if one counted the head as a separate point.

 

The Gornell began walking around his body, tapping first his left hand, then his left foot before moving on to the right foot and hand, and finishing by tapping him on the forehead.

 

Harry arched again, with a gasp, and relaxed before his body gave a momentary soft glow that faded in seconds.

 

The Gornell looked at Griphook and nodded, then spoke to Harry again.

 

“The magic leech is gone.” Griphook informed Severus as Harry closed his legs and moved his arms back to his sides and the Gornell left the circle, walking around the perimeter as he chanted.

 

“ _Now_ he can remove to soul shard.” Griphook told Severus.

 

Severus watched as the Gornell circled Harry three times, chanting different things each time. The last circle, the fourth, was silent, and the Gornell looked to be praying. When he was done with that one, he entered the circle again and laid a hand over Harry’s eyes.

 

“Cover your eyes.” Griphook said.

 

Severus closed them and there was a bright flash of light.

 

“You can open them now.”

 

The Gornell stood and nodded. “It is done.” He said, then walked back to the door he had come in through, which Griphook opened for him.

 

“Thank you!” Harry called out.

 

The Gornell turned with a smile and replied, “You are welcome.”

 

Harry got dressed again and the group went back to the conference room where Griphook wrote out an accounting of the mishap during the purification ritual and handed it to Severus. “This and pensieve memories should be enough for a conviction. I will testify as a witness if need be.” He offered.

 

Severus took the parchment and smiled. “Thank you. Is our business for the day concluded?” He asked.

 

Griphook nodded. “It is. I will escort you to the entrance and I hope to see you again.” He said amicably.


	19. Target: Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Convention was fun, and I got to meet Misha Collins and get my picture taken with him. I'm going to be riding that high for WEEKS! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I hope to have more out soon. 
> 
> Sorry in advance, it's a bit short.

“I hate him.” Harry said dully, picking at his sandwich.

 

“Him? Eat, Harry, or we won’t get ice cream after.” Severus warned.

 

Harry sighed, but picked up his sandwich. “Dumbledore.” He mumbled before taking a bite.

 

Severus frowned. “I see. _Hate_ is such a strong word, b-“ 

 

“My _feelings_ towards him are _strong_!” Harry interrupted.

 

Severus sighed. “I was going to add ‘but perhaps the word is applicable in this case’ before you _interrupted_ me.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh.” He mumbled.

 

“Yes, _oh_.” Severus said with a smile. The smile faded and he sighed again. “I’m going to have to find the spell to detect the power leeches that hide and go through all of my snakes to make sure he didn’t cast the same spell on _them_.” He muttered sullenly. “He makes so much extra work for everyone.”

 

Harry looked at Severus with wide eyes. “You don’t think he’s done the same to _Draco_ , do you?!” He asked in alarm.

 

“At this point, Love, I don’t know _what_ to think.” Severus said wearily. “If he _has_ , Mr. Longbottom needs to be informed. There is a potion that will remove the leech, but it takes a week to brew and Draco is allergic to three of the ingredients, so I will need to find alternatives if he _is_ affected.”

 

Harry nibbled his lip. “What about my other friends? Who _else_ did he cast this thing on?” He asked worriedly.

 

“And _that_ is the question.” Severus murmured. “If he started doing this kind of thing as a teacher, using a different spell, one that _didn’t_ hide, he could have silently built up enough power directed toward him that he could start casting the more covert spell, which he would be able to cast on more people, since it hides from detection so well. There is no telling, in that case, how _many_ Hogwarts students _and_ _alumni_ are affected.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Well, would you mind casting the spell on my friends, too?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “I don’t see why not, once I have checked my snakes for spells.”

 

Harry finished his last bite of sandwich and looked pointedly at the last bite in Severus’ hand.

 

Severus chuckled and ate it. “There.” He counted out their bill and tip and left the money on the table. “Let’s go get you some ice cream. My sweet-toothed Omega.” He got up and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, pressing a kiss to his hair.

 

Harry cuddled in closer to his side. “I’m up for that.” He said happily.

 

*****

 

Severus turned and started walking the other way, looking over his snakes, all of whom were assembled in front of him. “…so, I need to scan you for a certain spell I have just found out the Headmaster is fond of casting on people.” He told them, stopping his pacing in front of the group.

 

“Will it hurt?” A first year asked nervously.

 

“No, stupid, it’s just a _scan_.” A fourth year answered with a sneer.

 

Severus turned a scowl on the fourth year. “Mr. Nott, I believe we have a _rule_ in this house?” He reminded the teen.

 

Theodore Nott flushed guiltily. “Sorry.” He muttered.

 

Severus drew his wand. “It will not hurt. Line up, first years in front and seventh years in back. I’ll cast the spell and separate out those that need an antidote from those that do not.”

 

He cast the spell on each Slytherin in turn, and by the end of things, he’d found the only students with the leech on them were Draco and Blaise. He narrowed his eyes as he considered things. It looked, so far, like only the Omegas had been targeted. So, these spells _were_ , in fact, _targeted_.

 

Severus sighed and turned to Draco and Blaise. “Draco, Mr. Zabini, please come with me.” He said and led them to his private lab. “I will brew you the potion to remove the leech for you, Mr. Zabini, but it will take a week to prepare. I should have it ready just after your heat passes. If I am correct in thinking it is coming in the next two days?” He asked.

 

Blaise nodded. “Tomorrow, Sir. I’m going to stay here. I’m heading to the Hospital Wing tonight.” He told Severus.

 

“I can have the potion completed in one week. I will have just enough time to administer it before I will be occupied for a week.” Severus said before turning to Draco. “With your allergies, things will prove a fair bit trickier. I will work as quickly as I can to find a recipe that will prove effective and safe for your use both. It will undoubtedly wait until at least your heat is over. I will spend all my free time working toward your potion, but you of all people will understand when I admit that I have higher priorities I must sometimes attend to.”

 

Draco smiled widely. “Oh, yes, I’m perfectly aware of what those _priorities_ are, Uncle Sev, and it’s perfectly fine if I am passed over for that reason. I totally understand.” He said. “Besides, for five days of that time, I’ll be out of reach of everyone here.” He smirked. “I’ll be in bed with my _mates_.” He purred.

 

Severus sighed. “Speaking of, I need to let your Alpha know what has happened. Don’t tell him yourself; it will sound better coming from me, since I can promise that a solution is forthcoming. I’d rather let him know myself, Alpha to Alpha.” He informed the blond.

 

“Fair enough.” Draco said, then shrugged. “I had no idea how I was going to tell him, myself. Just do it fast.”

 

Severus nodded. “I can promise that much. Did you finish your potion?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. We’re all set.”

 

“Good. Both of you may go. Be careful who you discuss this with. It’s big news in this environment, and tongues are fond of wagging.” Severus  warned.

 

Draco and Blaise both nodded, then turned to go.

 

They called out their goodbyes and started chatting in low tones as they left.

 

*****

 

Fred opened the letter that had just been delivered to him. It was to him and George, instructing them to report to McGonagall’s office after breakfast. He shrugged. Being sent to a teacher’s office was pretty par for the course for the Weasley twins.

 

He showed it to George, who read it and nodded. “Will do.” He muttered, eating his eggs.

 

They finished their meal at their usual pace, then stood and left the room. They hadn’t gone more than a few feet before Harry was jogging up to them.

 

“Hi!” He said brightly. “Severus wants me to join you.” He explained. “Which means he has a spell to cast on you, and probably wants to tell me what he found out.”

 

George shrugged. “Fine by us. The more, the merrier.” He said.

 

Fred frowned. “Does that mean Snape is going to be there?” He asked, following up with, “Are we in trouble?”

 

“No, but I’m not going to tell you what I know until I know for sure if my guess is right. No sense in unduly worrying you.” Harry said.

 

George glanced at him, turning back to face the direction they were walking in as he mumbled, “And _now_ I’m worried.”

 

Harry’s easy smile slipped from his face and he sighed. “Yeah, it’s probably bad news. It happened to me, too, though, so you’re in good company.” He said, trying to be reassuring.

 

He caught the glance Fred and George shared and realized the attempt had fallen flat with them.

 

Harry groaned. “You know what, just forget I said _anything_ , and I’ll shut up for the rest of the way there.” He offered.

 

“Bit late for that, but I’m not in a chatty mood right now, either.” Fred said in the most serious tone Harry had ever heard coming out of his mouth.

 

They got to McGonagall’s office and Harry smiled at Severus, who nodded back at him. The door closed, and Harry rushed Severus, clinging to him tightly and burying his face in Severus’ neck, scenting him.

 

“Harry, _please_ , not in front of the Twin Terrors!” Severus said, trying to pry the boy off.

 

“They already know, don’t worry about it.” Harry assured him.

 

Severus groaned. “That doesn’t make it any better. Quite the opposite.” He informed his mate.

 

Harry snorted. “They’re trustworthy. At least, _I_ trust them.”

 

“ _You_ are not the best judge of character sometimes.” Severus said wearily. “At any rate, Draco and Zabini are afflicted, so it looks like he was targeting _Omegas_.” He revealed. “ _Why_ , I have no idea, but there you have it.”

 

Harry frowned. “Any idea how long it’s been going on?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus shook his head. “No idea, but it could have been years or decades ago when he started. Hopefully, when this news gets out, any Omega that’s ever spent time with him gets tested for the spell.”

 

“What spell?” Fred asked.

 

Harry let go of Severus as the man turned to face the twins. “The spell I will be checking you both for: a magic leech. Dumbledore used one that hides from detection on Harry, Draco, Mr. Zabini, and most likely you two, as well.” Severus answered, drawing his wand. “Hold still and we’ll find out for sure.”

 

Harry watched as Severus swept his wand over both of them, murmuring something in soft Latin. When he finished the complex spell, both twins were surrounded in a soft grey glow and Severus sighed, slumping wearily.

 

“You’re also afflicted with the leech. I will be brewing the antidote, but it will take a week. I should have it done just before your heats. I will let you know when it is ready.” He told them. “Keep this quiet. We don’t want Dumbledore finding out that we are on to him just yet.”

 

Fred and George nodded, both serious for once.

 

“I can imagine he wouldn’t be best pleased to know his leeches are going to be removed soon. What if he tries to put them back on once they’re removed?” George asked.

 

“I will remove them again. Let me know if you are alone with him again, _especially_ if you seem to be missing time from the visit. I will check you again, and the potion can be used an infinite amount of times, thankfully. It is simply a tricky brew, even for a Master such as myself.” Severus told them.

 

McGonagall cleared her throat. “I will have Pomona and Filius send their Omegas here after breakfast tomorrow, and we can check them then. I take it you’ll be adding these incidents to his charges?” She asked.

 

Severus nodded. “If I were you, Minerva, I’d be preparing to run the school. I have a feeling you’ll soon be promoted to Headmistress.”

 

McGonagall sighed and shook her head. “It is certainly starting to look that way.” She agreed.


	20. The Clone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter deals with some rather questionable morals held by some of the Malfoys. I feel icky having written it, and I am a bit disturbed that the idea popped into my head, but it explains a lot about Lucius, I think. 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long, but enjoy!

Severus heard the door to his lab close quietly, and drew in a long, slow breath. He smiled at the scent that greeted his nose: chocolate and cherries, with a hint of his own minty smell. “Hello, Harry.” He said, setting down his stirring rod as he came to a five-minute pause in his brewing.

 

Harry came up behind him and arms snaked under his own to wrap around his middle as his mate pressed himself against Severus’ back. “Hi. I don’t care if Dumbledore gets mad at me; my heat’s coming up, he can’t expect me to stay away from you at _this_ time, too. Every bit of my body is drawing me to my mate. For safety while I’m vulnerable. He _has_ to be expecting it.”

 

Severus turned around, wrapping his arms around Harry. “If you don’t let me work, I won’t finish by the time your heat starts, and I’ll have to leave you alone with your toy while I finish this. You don’t want that.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “No. No, I don’t.” He agreed. “Are you close to a good stopping point?”

 

Severus chuckled. “I have long enough to give you a few kisses before I need to continue, then I have another fifteen minute stretch of brewing before I intended to stop for the night.”

 

Harry grinned happily. “I’ll take a few kisses for right now, then.” He told the man.

 

Severus leaned down and breathed against Harry’s lips, “You are a terrible distraction, Love.” He sounded like it wasn’t a great hardship to deal with his mate distracting him, though, so Harry just smiled as Severus’ mouth covered his and a hot, slick tongue teased his lips open.

 

‘You love it.’ Harry told him through the bond, made easier by the contact they were sharing. ‘Don’t deny it.’

 

‘Mm, I _do_.’ Severus agreed. ‘I really do need to focus, though. No matter how much I love you, this potion _needs_ to be made.’ He sounded regretful.

 

Harry broke the kiss, gasping when Severus delivered a sharp nip to his bottom lip. “Fine, focus. I’ll just sit over here and wait.” He said lightly, taking a seat on the cot Severus used on occasion.

 

“Yes, do that. I need to get these mixed.” Severus murmured distractedly, putting a pinch of ground runespoor eggs and five rose petals in a mortar and beginning to mix them.

 

Harry watched him work, reaching under the neckline of his shirt to absently pet Sinister and Centrum as he sat there, waiting.

 

“Do you think Dumbledore will notice—“

 

“Shh! Not here. If you absolutely _must_ talk about sensitive issues, do it through the bond. There are no surveillance spells on my lab or private chambers, but it is in our best interests _not_ to become lax about these things.” Severus warned.

 

“Oh.” Harry said softly, before switching to speaking through the bond. ‘Do you think he’ll notice when the twins and Blaise and the other two girls aren’t giving him power anymore?’ He asked.

 

Severus shrugged. ‘I have _no idea_ , Harry. If he does, he may just think most of the children are going through recessions at the same time. It’s not unheard of. Or, he may have cast the spell on so many Omegas in the past that he experiences little to no change at all. He so very rarely uses the full extent of his powers as it is.’ He reminded Harry.

 

‘That much is true. So wait and see.’ Harry mused.

 

‘It’s all we _can_ do. I sent the names of the Omegas we’ve uncovered to Marcus, and he’s currently working with Amelia Bones, the first _woman_ to head Magical Law Enforcement. He will likely have a warrant for Dumbledore’s arrest very soon.’ Severus informed him. ‘It’s entirely possible that Madame Bones will come to the school _personally_ to bring in such a high-profile criminal. There is precedent for these kinds of arrests, though, thankfully, they do not happen _often_.’

 

Harry tilted his head curiously. ‘Who was the most recent high-profile criminal?’ He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Abraxas Malfoy.” He answered aloud. “He was quite well-known for Muggle-baiting, but when it came out that he had made and hidden a viable clone of his own son who he used for… Illicit activities, he was incarcerated and Lucius was given the clone to do with as he wanted. He was fifteen, and he kept the issue as quiet as he could. In time, he destroyed the clone—“

 

“He _killed it_?!” Harry asked, horrified.

 

“Well, _yes_. That family is well-known and the clone had only ever been a sex slave. Rehabilitation would have been difficult and costly, plus, keeping it alive would have served as a reminder of Abraxas’ depravity. None of the Malfoys _wanted_ that. It is such a disturbing topic that it isn’t spoken of anymore. The Wizarding World has been more than happy to forget the whole thing ever happened. Lucius has managed to keep his image mostly clean, due to the effort he has expended to make it so. None of your generation know of this story, and if you go spreading tales, _I will know_.” Severus turned and pinned Harry with an intense gaze. “Tell no one.”

 

Harry nodded. “I promise I won’t.” He said solemnly. “But how could Lucius get away with killing it?” He asked.

 

Severus pressed his lips together tightly. “He enlisted the help of a friend to ensure that the death was quick and painless. The friend brewed a potion to… Help the clone pass easily. It was all legal, since the clone was a _clone_ , not a _person_ in its own right. The friend had never had a chance to brew a poison before, and was eager to try it.” He finished. “He has, since then, unwillingly brewed more poisons than he cares to remember.” He finished quietly, before casting a stasis charm over his potion. “Join me in my rooms, my love.” He said, leading the way out of the lab. “I need a drink.” He muttered to himself.

 

Harry hurried forward a few steps and began walking backwards a step ahead of Severus. “Can _I_ have one?” He asked.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Certainly, I’m _eager_ to assist you in your rule-breaking.” He drawled sarcastically.

 

Harry frowned as Severus opened his door and let him in. “Well, technically, _you_ are my _law_ , so if _you_ say it’s okay, it’s okay. Besides,” He added as Severus collected a crystal bottle of amber liquid, “Sirius already let me drink once. On my thirteenth birthday, he gave me some wine.”

 

Severus sighed. “Wine is a far cry from this, but you can _try_ mine. It’s scotch.” He said, pouring a glass. “It’s meant for sipping, and you probably won’t like the taste.” He warned, handing the glass to Harry.

 

Harry took a sip and passed it back, licking his lips. “Hmm… Is there any alcohol that tastes _good_?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Quite a few varieties, actually. None of which I indulge in, however. But you are right, when it comes to you, I make the rules. I may allow you to try cocktails once in a while when we’re out.”

 

Harry grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

 

“Keep in mind, I said _once in a while_. Don’t always expect it, and don’t badger me for it, or I could very easily change my mind.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded. “So I’m guessing _you_ helped Lucius _get rid_ of his clone?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed, taking a sip of his drink, but then he nodded. “I was willing to help him, once he decided it would be too difficult to rehabilitate it. He’d been trying to make it unlearn the behaviours Abraxas had instilled into it. After Easter his sixth year, he asked for my help. I was still just a second year, but I was eager to help someone that had so much respect in Slytherin. I brewed him the most humane potion I could find.”

 

“So, this clone…” Harry began before stopping himself.

 

“Yes?” Severus prodded. “If you don’t _ask_ , I can only guess at what you want to know. Use your words.” The man said evenly.

 

Harry drew in a deep breath. “Did this clone have more or less status than an Omega?” He asked curiously.

 

Severus froze, glass lifted halfway to his mouth. “You know, I never thought about that.” He finished taking his drink, then paused to savour the sip before swallowing as he considered how to answer. “I _suppose_ ,” He finally began, “That he had about the _same_ rights as an Omega under Lucius’ care, even though he was, as a clone, an _Alpha_.”

 

Harry nodded. “So Lucius could do whatever he wanted to it.”

 

Severus winced. “I have a feeling,” He paused, then continued in a monotone, “That he _did_.”

 

Harry frowned, then blanched. “Do you mean—“

 

Severus nodded. “I laid eyes on the clone during my first trip to Malfoy Manor. I accompanied Lucius to administer the poison so I could see its effects with my own eyes. He reacted to Lucius in a most peculiar manner, but I was too innocent at the time to realize what I was seeing. He knelt before Lucius as soon as he stepped into the room, and called him ‘Master Lucius,’ which I thought was odd, but I chose not to comment.”

 

“Lucius is a sick, sick man.” Harry muttered.

 

Severus inclined his head. “On that, we can agree.” He said evenly.

 

Harry made a face. “Let’s move on. I’m probably going to have nightmares now.”

 

Severus smiled and sipped at his drink, before replying evenly, “You wanted to know.”

 

“And I sincerely regret it.” The teen replied. “So what do I do when my heat starts this time?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “An Omega is excused from classes on the days of their heat, plus the days before and after. You should feel it starting the day before your scent changes, whilst your body is getting ready for me.” He murmured, watching Harry over his glass. “You will come here when you feel the symptoms starting up, so your scent will not draw unwanted attention, and let me know that you are here through the bond. I will meet you here after classes let out, and we will have dinner here, which you may or may not feel up to eating. Some Omegas do not feel like eating the day before their heat, which is fine. The day after your heat is a recovery day for you. You can lie around in bed and catch up on the sleep you’ve missed.”

 

“I see. So just come here when I start feeling it coming on?” Harry checked.

 

“Yes.” Severus confirmed. “And the rest shall sort itself out.” His eyes widened and he grabbed at his left arm. “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I am being Called.” He said, throwing out his hand and summoning something from his bedroom.

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked interestedly.

 

Severus slipped it into his pocket. “My mask. I may let you look at it sometime. As it is now, it’s too small to appreciate the craftsmanship.” He explained.

 

“Alright. I’ll see you when you get back.” Harry said, as they left his rooms together.

 

“I shall let you know what he wanted when I return.” Severus told him. “Be good.”

 

Harry grinned. “I’ll _try_.” He said.

 

*****

 

Severus Apparated to his Lord’s side and looked around in confusion. He was in a small shack that looked like it had recently been cleaned up, and had been in a state of sorry disrepair before that. “My Lord.” He murmured, bending to kiss the hem of Tom’s robes.

 

“Come now, you don’t need to do that anymore, Severus. I have an idea. How would you like to spend the next few days with your mate?” Tom asked.

 

Severus frowned. “I would greatly enjoy that, My Lord, but Dumbledore—“

 

“Will have no other choice if you use this potion.” Tom interrupted, holding up a vial of a pale pink potion.

 

“Where did you get a vial of temporary bond blocker?” Severus asked curiously.

 

Tom smirked. “That’s my little secret. I also have a potion to make it look as though I tortured you—extensively, of course—and this one.” He held up the last potion, a murky greenish-brown.

 

Severus recoiled. “Absolutely not! I refuse!” He said vehemently.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. “Severus, don’t be a _child_ over it! It’s a temporary thing, and I’m sure Harry will be amused by your insanity, for the few days it will last. We need to make it look like I raped your mind successfully, after all, or Dumbledore’s Order will not believe you are fully on their side. After this, Harry can keep in touch with me. He can give me updates and you will be, as they say, off the hook. Will that be amenable?”

 

“Fine.” Severus muttered. “I assume you’ll be finding a way to let him know that the injuries are fallacious?” He pressed.

 

Tom handed over a letter to Severus. “This will do the trick, I believe.” He said lightly.

 

Severus read it, paling further with every line. “This sounds like the old you, what happened to the Tom that wants to have Harry as an ally?”

 

Tom snorted. “When Harry holds it, it will change to explain what really happened here and will lay out the new plan. Narcissa showed me a handy little spell in case someone else notices it first. So how about it? Let’s pretend I raped your mind, tortured you and damaged your bond. That way, you can spend some quality time with your mate and Dumbledore will lose his so-called spy.”

 

“I suppose you’re leaving me little choice.” He muttered.

 

Tom smiled. “Well, that’s true, but I like to think you’re at least a little willing.” He told the man. “Well?” He held out the first potion.

 

Severus shrugged and took it, downing it quickly.


	21. Alpha Unchecked

Harry was sitting in bed, wearing his black panties and teddy, chatting with Neville, when a large, silver peacock flew into the room. It opened its mouth and spoke: “Come get your mate. He’s at the gates.”

 

Harry bit back a smile at the voice. Those were _definitely_ the dulcet tones of one Lucius Malfoy. A peacock suited the pompous man to a “T.”

 

He got up and threw on a robe, ignoring the clamouring rush of questions he was getting from Seamus and Dean.

 

Finally, things quieted down, and Dean spoke. “It’s Snape, isn’t it?” He asked evenly.

 

Harry flushed. “So what if it _is_?!” He snapped defensively.

 

Dean shrugged. “We won't go telling everyone, don’t worry. He’d just better treat you right, is all I’m saying.” He finished, getting a shout of agreement from Seamus, and softer affirmations from Ron and Neville.

 

Harry smiled. “He treats me great.” He assured them. “Now, I need to go get him.” He said, leaving for the main gates.

 

He drew close to the gates and found his mate slumped on the ground, trembling. He let out a dismayed shout and rushed toward the man, kneeling beside him.

 

“Severus, what _happened_ to you?!” He asked in disbelief.

 

Severus held out a crumpled piece of paper, his hand shaking visibly. “Harry.” The man said softly. Once Harry took the note, Severus’ hand came up to caress Harry’s cheek. “So _pretty_.” Harry watched as a giddy smile spread across Severus’ face. “Pretty, pretty Harry.” The man said in a sing-song voice.

 

Harry snorted and opened the letter. At first glance, it looked rather sinister, but then the words shimmered and changed, and Harry smiled. Narcissa was at work again.

 

“Harry Potter,

 

I have charmed the letter to read differently when anyone else touches it, or is even reading over your shoulder, so it is secure to read anywhere. Severus has been given three potions, all temporary in nature: a bond blocker, a potion to simulate severe Cruciatus damage, hence the shaking, and a temporary insanity potion, to make it appear as though I tore into his mind in an effort to ascertain his loyalties. The effects will last four days, giving you the opportunity to ‘nurse him back to health’ personally, so that you two can spend more time together. Due to the bond-blocker, Dumbledore will have no choice but to let you stay with him until he is back on his feet. This extra time with him is my gift to you.

 

This was done to give the impression that I found him spying on me, so that he no longer has to report in for meetings, and Dumbledore will have less reason to drive a wedge between the two of you. You will need to keep me apprised of what is going on over there so that we can coordinate efforts when need be. Keep in touch.

 

Lord Voldemort”

 

Harry hummed. “All right. Come on, Love. Let’s get you to Madame Pomfrey.” He said, casting a Patronus, then a featherweight charm and holding the man up.

 

“No!” Severus began fighting back feebly, shaking intensifying. “No Pomfrey! Only _you_! Pretty Harry!”

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, well, she needs to give the okay for you to be treated by ‘pretty Harry,’ so the sooner we get you to the Hospital Wing, the sooner we can get you to your rooms.” He pointed out.

 

Severus hummed and buried his nose in the juncture of Harry’s neck. “Mm, will you wear a sexy healer outfit?” He asked hopefully.

 

Harry laughed. “ _No_!” He told the man as they entered the castle. “But I _will_ tend to you in my nightclothes. The teddies?” He suggested.

 

A low growl left Severus’ mouth and he purred: “Yes. Do that.”

 

Harry just shook his head in good humour and continued helping him to the Hospital Wing. Once they got there, Madame Pomfrey was waiting next to a bed.

 

“He’s already said he wants me to treat him, and he’s lucid enough to tell me which potions to give him. I don’t think he’d want anyone else seeing him like this.” Harry told her.

 

Dumbledore came into the room and joined them. “Severus, what happened?” He asked.

 

‘Like _you_ care.’ Harry thought bitterly.

 

Severus shook his head frantically. “The Dark Lord… He _knows_!” He closed his eyes in resignation, looking disappointed. “I can’t go back. I’m sorry.” He whispered.

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Very well. Do not lose hope, Severus. We will find another way.” He said, patting the man’s trembling hand.

 

Madame Pomfrey cast a diagnostic charm and hummed. “Albus, I recommend that Severus and Harry stay in Severus’ quarters for the duration of his recovery. Harry can treat him as well as I can with Severus’ instruction, he’s lucid enough for that much, and their bond needs several days in each other’s company to heal. It’s in _tatters_!” She told him.

 

Dumbledore frowned. “Are you sure?”

 

Madame Pomfrey turned to face Severus. “What potions do you need and where can they be found, Severus?”

 

Severus focused on her. “Nerve restorative, green potion in my bathroom, and pain potion, grey opalescent potion in my nightstand drawer.” He answered.

 

Harry nodded. “I’d be able to find them.” He assured the Headmaster.

 

Dumbledore nodded, somewhat reluctantly. “Fine, it’s best if you use the Floo.” He said, helping Harry balance his mate.

 

Harry stumbled slightly as the Floo deposited him and Severus in the Potions Master’s rooms. “Okay.” Harry hefted the man higher on his shoulder. “Let’s get you in bed and I can get this robe off. You’ll be happy to know I’m already only wearing a teddy and panties under this.” He muttered, moving the man into the bedroom and settling him into his bed.

 

Severus’ eyes followed him hungrily. “Let me see.” He ordered.

 

Harry flushed and unbuttoned the robe. “Do you need any potions?” He asked as he slipped it off, hanging it in Severus’ wardrobe.

 

Severus growled lowly, covetous eyes raking over his barely clad form. “I could do with a pain potion.” He said absently before adding, “My Lord’s idea to shred our bond is leaving me with a headache where I usually felt a strong sense of you.” He reached out for Harry. “And then, you should join me in bed.”

 

Harry laughed. “No. I’ll sleep in my room while you’re recovering. My arse needs to rest up while it can. My heat is starting soon. Remember?” He checked.

 

Severus gritted his teeth. “Fine.” He grunted as Harry held a vial of painkiller to his lips. He drank the potion, then sighed. “My Lord needs to time these things better. What’s the use of having you care for me if I can’t indulge in some sexy healer role-play?” He complained.

 

Harry sighed, smiling as he shook his head in amusement at Severus’ antics. He took the vial into the sitting room, setting it on the table to take to the lab later. “You’ll thank me when heat’s over. You _know_ I’m right.” He told Severus.

 

The man pouted. “I need a transfusion of Harry to heal the bond.” He said, his tone petulant.

 

“Are you _whinging at me_?” Harry asked incredulously as he came back into the room. It was really unlike Severus, but that’s _exactly_ what it sounded like.

 

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. “If you refuse to put out, I shan’t speak to you anymore.” He said flatly, pointedly turning his face to stare at the wall.

 

Harry smiled and walked around the bed, getting in Severus’ line of sight. “Don’t be like that. Look, we can cuddle.” He got into the bed and snuggled up to Severus.

 

The man smirked and grabbed Harry’s wrists, turning them so that he had Harry pinned beneath him. “Now I’ve got you _right_ where I want you.” He purred.

 

Harry tried half-heartedly struggling. “I guess I kind of walked into that one.” He muttered, then sighed. “You’re not going to let me go, are you?” He asked.

 

“Never.” Severus confirmed, leaning down to lick and suck at Harry’s neck.

 

Harry tilted his head to give his mate better access and stopped wriggling so much. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when you get sick of sex half-way through my heat.”

 

Severus just growled against his skin and reached down to pull Harry’s panties off, getting frustrated when they didn’t come off easily. He grabbed a handful of lace and _pulled_ , ripping the fabric in two pieces.

 

“Severus, those were my _favourite_ panties!” Harry hissed, hitting the man on the shoulder with a balled up fist. “Now they’re _ruined_!” He snapped.

 

“Buy you more.” Severus promised in a growl, fingers tracing Harry’s entrance. He was slick, but Severus could tell it wouldn’t be enough. He wordlessly summoned his wand and cast a lubrication charm on his free hand, then slid a finger into Harry.

 

Harry sighed, shifting around to slide the panties off as Severus fingered him open. The man was working purposefully, and Harry groaned, arching back as three fingers were worked in.

 

Severus bit down on Harry’s neck, breaking the skin, and Harry sent up a quick prayer of thanks that his mating mark was in a less visible spot. This one would scar, but it wouldn’t be as noticeable, and if he healed it quickly, it wouldn’t scar after all.

 

Severus removed his fingers and slid into Harry, grabbing Harry’s hands and linking their fingers as he held them above his mate’s head.

 

Harry met his eyes and his mouth fell open in shock.

 

Severus’ eyes were red, and fangs were visible peeking out from between his lips. He was in full-on Alpha mode, and Harry couldn’t hold the back the whimper of arousal that escaped his lips.

 

Severus chuckled darkly and bent to purr into Harry’s ear, “You’re _mine_ , Harry, and I’m going to _prove_ it. I’m going to take you, and fuck you, and _breed you_.” He punctuated the statement with a hard thrust and a nip at Harry’s ear. “Going to fill you full of my seed, watch you grow big and round, with _my child_ inside you.” He sucked at the earlobe near his mouth, and Harry whined helplessly.

 

“You can’t breed me _now_ ,” He pointed out. “I’m not in _heat_ yet.”

 

“You _will be_.” Severus pointed out.

 

Harry couldn’t hold back a long, drawn-out moan as Severus’ hips _rolled_. “Well,” Harry gasped at a hard thrust as his back bowed in reaction, “By the time I _am_ ,” He moaned softly as Severus reached down and began stroking him, “ _Hopefully_ you’ll be back to your normal, not-ready-for-children self.” He cried out as Severus’ hand on his cock tightened.

 

“Sooner or later,” Severus drawled, breath hot and harsh in Harry’s ear, “You’ll be barefoot and pregnant, and the only person who will ever be allowed close enough to you to _get_ you that way will be _me_.” The man breathed, then pulled back and grinned at a breathless, quivering Harry. “I can be patient.” He told Harry, then began thrusting at a rapid pace, and Harry was letting out short, staccato bursts of sound as Severus’ knot began to grow.

 

Harry wailed as he came, Severus sliding home as his knot formed, locking them together for the next little while.

 

Harry took a moment to catch his breath, running his hands over Severus’ back, since the man was sprawled out atop him and there was no moving in their near future, then he sighed. “You _knotted_ me.” He said in annoyance.

 

Severus grunted in response.

 

“I’m not even in _heat_.” He added.

 

Another grunt.

 

“And _now_ you’re _squishing me_.” He accused.

 

“You’ll learn to love it.” Severus assured him. “Besides, if you’re not pregnant, what is it hurting?”

 

Harry groaned. “It’s _rude_.” He told the man.

 

“I’m afraid us half-bloods aren’t known for our politeness. You should have thought of that before you went looking to mate one.” Severus told him.

 

Harry smiled. “I love you anyway.” He said, running a hand absently through Severus’ hair.

 

“Good. I feel the same.”


	22. Spies

“Dear Tom,

 

You’re a gigantic arsehole, if you’ll pardon my French. Severus, in his insanity, decided to _knot me_ while I wasn’t in heat! I understand that he was _probably_ just following his instincts in an effort to repair the bond, but it bloody _hurt_! _And_ , to make things worse, he tore my _favourite_ pair of panties clean in two! Now he has to buy a replacement pair. Although, I can probably persuade him to buy a few extra, so that is a plus.

 

I do appreciate the gesture, I was missing my mate and the time we used to spend together, it will be nice to get to spend more time with him again. I’ll be in touch, and this letter may get a few postscripts before I can send it out, since I can’t really leave Severus alone long enough to send it until he’s healed. Who knows _what_ he’d manage to do to himself, in his current state.

 

Harry Potter

 

P.S. When I tried to give him a bath, he drug me in with him, and _soaked_ the teddy and panties I was wearing. He then _begged me_ to spend the rest of the day naked until I caved and agreed to. This is getting ridiculous.

 

P.P.S. Severus has been holding out on me. He finally managed to come to his senses enough to apologize for the panties, and produced a catalogue of Omega lingerie for me to look through. Some of the things were already circled. I’m assuming those are his favourites.”

 

Tom chuckled and set the letter aside. “It seems things are going well for Severus and Harry.” He remarked to Narcissa. “Mostly, at least.” He cocked his head in consideration. “Isn’t Harry’s heat due right about now?”

 

Narcissa did a quick mental calculation and nodded. “If he’s in line with the majority of Omegas, yes. I’m surprised we haven’t gotten a letter home about Draco’s presentation yet. I can only assume he’s found an Alpha. I _do_ hope it’s a good, strong one that can handle Draco’s high-strung nature.” She murmured.

 

Tom chuckled. “If he’s half as smart as you, he’s made the most of his circumstances, I’m sure.” He assured her.

 

Narcissa rose and passed him on her way back into her room, giving the man a chaste kiss on the cheek as she walked by. “You’re a sweet-talker, Tom.” She said affectionately. “I’m glad you’ve regained your sanity. It was the best idea Lucius has ever had to ask Severus to brew those potions.”

 

Tom flushed happily. “I’m glad you feel that way, because I need your favour to keep Lucius in a good mood. When you have a bad day, it spreads and we _all_ suffer the consequences.”

 

“So keep on my good side.” She said lightly.

 

*****

 

Draco sent a Patronus to Neville and sat on the steps in front of the castle to wait for him. Just ten minutes after he sent it, Neville showed up, coming from the direction of the greenhouses, covered in dirt and sweat.

 

Draco gave him a once-over and grinned. “You’re _dirty_.” He purred.

 

Neville laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, accidentally smearing dirt over the sweaty area, creating mud. “Uh, yeah. Was working with a hybrid plant Pomona’s breeding. She gave me instructions and I volunteered to cover it today. I just finished, so we can head out now.”

 

Draco hummed and wrapped his arms around Neville. “And you’re all sweaty.” He breathed in deeply. The scent of Alpha was coming off Neville thickly, filling the air around them and making Draco want nothing more than to submit and present for the Alpha, right then and there. “Mm, I like an Alpha that isn’t afraid to get _dirty_ once in a while.” He wrapped his hands around the back of Neville’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “And one that doesn’t mind hard labour.”

 

Neville groaned. “Come on, let’s get home.” He cajoled. “We need to get back to Remus.” He murmured.

 

Neither of them noticed as a certain bushy-haired Muggleborn slipped away and disappeared toward the Quidditch pitch, heading for a different entrance to the castle, to get back in without being seen.

 

Draco and Neville got to the house, though it took twice as long as normal since Draco kept pausing to pull Neville into kisses. When they finally reached it, they found Remus outside, tending to their flower bed.

 

Neville smiled. “Those are looking good.” He remarked, indicating the daffodils. “I didn’t know you had a green thumb.”

 

Remus chuckled. “I really don’t.” He admitted. “I know enough to do the weeding and watering, the rest of the work is all you. They _are_ coming along nicely, though.”

 

Draco wrapped himself around the man and pulled his elder mate into a heated kiss. “I’m not fully in heat yet, but a pre-heat cuddle pile sounds _wonderful_ right about now. If my mates are willing to indulge me?” He asked hopefully.

 

Remus looked down at his dirty clothes and hands. “I need a shower first.” He said.

 

Neville nodded. “So do I. Want to join us?” He offered Draco.

 

“I don’t see why not. Afterwards we’re going to cuddle for awhile, right?” He checked.

 

“And then I’m making dinner. I found a recipe I want to try, and I was going to test it myself tonight, but it’s always better to have more than one opinion.” Remus said fondly. “And, of course, I value your input the most, since you two have the most reason to be truthful. After all, if it’s no good, you wouldn’t want me to cook it more often.” He added.

 

Draco and Neville agreed, and they all headed in, heading for the bathroom accessible from their bedroom. The shower was large enough to accommodate them all, which was another reason they had picked that house over the other options.

 

*****

 

Harry slipped into Severus’ quarters and sent the man a Patronus to let him know that his mate was waiting for him.

 

He curled up on the couch and waited a few minutes until Severus’ Patronus appeared in the room. “I hope you brought your toy with you. If not, go and get it. I should be done with this potion in twenty hours, but you’ll have to weather the first few hours of your heat alone while I finish up in here. I was only able to accelerate the potion’s brewing by a few days. There’s nothing else I can do. And there is no safe stopping point until it is finished.”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He muttered. He took his shrunken Occlumency book out of his pocket, re-sized it, and began to read.

 

*****

 

“I know we’re not going to have children _yet_ ,” Draco said, pausing to take another bite, while Neville and Remus turned their full attention to him, rather than the three-way game of footsie that had been going on under the table. “But when we _do_ , what are we going to do about _school_? I mean, after I give birth, I’m going to need time to recuperate, and I’ll fall behind.” He said, worry evident in his tone. “I want to graduate with my class.” He added.

 

Neville hummed. “I’m sure the teachers won’t mind if I let you know what the assignments are and pick them up from you every weekend. You can just follow along from home. I’m sure there’s precedent for those kinds of things.” He assured the blond.

 

“I doubt Dumbledore will agree with that.” Draco muttered dejectedly.

 

Neville let out a soft growl at the mention of the man that had tried to come between himself and his mates. “If all goes well, he’ll be in Azkaban well before we decide to try for children. Don’t worry about that.”

 

Draco hummed his agreement, then pushed his plate away from him. “I can’t eat any more.” He said apologetically. “It’s good, though.” He added at Remus’ questioning look.

 

“You hardly ate anything. Are you sure you can’t eat just a _little_ bit more?” Remus asked.

 

Neville reached out and laid a quelling hand over Remus’ hand. When the Werewolf looked his way, he shook his head. “Most Omegas don’t like to eat the day before heat.” He informed the man. “The fact that he ate anything at all might owe to the fact that _you_ cooked it, and he didn’t want to refuse something you put so much effort into. He ate some, so leave it be.” He advised.

 

Remus nodded slowly. “I suppose that makes sense. We can put it with the leftovers. I’ll make sure it gets eaten.” He said lightly.

 

Draco flushed. “Sorry I couldn’t eat more. I _did_ try.”

 

“It’s fine. I didn’t take your heat into account. Now that I know, I can keep that in mind when I cook. It’s a better idea to plan for lighter fare when you’re going into heat.” Remus said. “I just didn’t think it through.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Draco said. “You aren’t really an authority on Omegas, you’ll learn as we go. I’m a patient person when need be.”

 

Neville smiled. “Well, I’m finished now. Remus? Are you done?” He asked, getting up and taking his and Draco’s plates to the kitchen.

 

Remus took another bite and nodded. “Yes. So?” He asked as he took his plate to the sink. “Thoughts? I liked it. Should I make this a regular dish, or save it for once in a while?”

 

“I liked it. If I wasn’t near my heat, I would have eaten more.” Draco said.

 

“It _was_ good. I’d like to have it more often.” Neville agreed.

 

Remus smiled. “Good, then. Why don’t you two get comfortable in bed and I’ll take care of the di—“

 

Neville cut him off with a kiss. “Go with Draco.” He said firmly. “He needs _you_ more right now. Take your potion and be ready for when the first wave hits. It’ll be soon.” He warned the man.

 

“But I don’t have—“

 

“He doesn’t need the knot yet.” Neville reminded him gently. “You cooked, I’ll clean. It’s only fair.”

 

Remus smiled. “Thank you, Neville.” He walked over to Draco and took the Omega’s hand. “Come on, gorgeous. Let’s go get ready for marathon sex.” He said in good humour.

 

Draco snorted. “Don’t lie; you _love_ it.” He teased.

 

Remus chuckled. “I never said I _didn’t_.” He told the blond. “I adore the fact that I’m one of the men you chose to be the ones that get to see you come undone.” He picked Draco up and carried him into the bedroom, dropping him onto the bed. “Wait there.” He said, then walked into the bathroom and grabbed his contraceptive potion, downing it quickly. “Now, where should we start?” He purred, stalking out of the bathroom and joining Draco on the bed.

 

*****

 

Harry moaned loudly, pumping the toy in and out of his body at a furious pace. He was soaking wet, hornier than he remembered ever being, and _without his mate_.

 

He was miserable.

 

The door opened and Severus entered, making a beeline for his bedroom as he stripped his thick brewing robes off. He dropped them at the door and continued toward the bed, quickly removing his shirt and trousers as well.

 

Harry’s mouth went dry as Severus’ cock came into view. He pulled the toy out and spread his legs. “In me.” He begged. “I need your knot.” He added, reaching out to grab Severus’ arm and pulling on it.

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, you do. We’ll be getting one added to your toy as soon as this heat is over, too. That way, if we need to do this again, you won’t be so disappointed with your toy. It will afford you slightly more comfort.” He promised, slipping between Harry’s legs and sliding in, the passage still tight, but much more pliant than Harry normally was.

 

Harry sighed in relief, wrapping arms and legs around his mate.

 

Severus hummed happily into Harry’s neck. “As soon as you’re of age, we’re going to get married properly. A mating is legally the same, but you deserve a ceremony, with all your friends around. Even your dogfather, if you can convince him to play nice and give you away properly.” He added.

 

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think Sirius will _ever_ do anything _properly_.” He told Severus. “But we’ll see what happens.”

 

Severus bit down on Harry’s pulse point, then sucked until a red mark bloomed on the golden skin. “Mm. I’m going to fill you full and breed you up.” He growled.

 

Harry pulled back, eyeing him warily. “You alright?”

 

Severus’ eyes met his, Alpha red boring into him. “It’s just the Rut talking, Harry. I took my potion. Doesn’t mean I can’t look forward to seeing you pregnant by me.”

 

“I guess not.” Harry agreed. “Now knot me, Alpha!”

 

“With _pleasure_.” Severus purred.


	23. Eleven Charges

“…and Neville said they needed to get to _Remus_.” Hermione stressed. “I think they’re engaging in an illicit affair with Professor Lupin.” She finished.

 

Dumbledore hummed and steepled his fingers. “I see. That _is_ alarming, to be sure. I think I can help to fix the issue, but for now, I have to leave them to things for a few more days. When they come back, I will do what I can to remove Remus from the situation.” He promised. “Now, back to the common room with you. Remember; come to me with anything you hear that doesn’t sound quite right. I can only help steer people toward the side of light if I know that they have strayed.” He told her.

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, Sir. Goodbye.” She said, then left to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

Dumbledore sighed. ‘I have little choice now.’ He thought sombrely. ‘I have to send him to the Werewolves to reopen negotiations. Two birds with one stone. Too bad I can’t use an Order mission to keep Mr. Longbottom on the straight and narrow. Well, we do what we must. I’ll keep on the lookout for something I can use on the young Alpha. There _has_ to be _something_..’

 

*****

 

“Severus.” Harry said in a sing-song tone.

 

“No.” The man rolled away from Harry, facing the wall. “I’m _tired_. Give me _one hour_ , please.”

 

Harry snorted, grabbing the man’s shoulder and rolling him onto his back. “Sleep is for the weak!” He declared, following the declaration with, “You’ll sleep when you’re dead!” He then ducked his head to take Severus’ cock into his mouth.

 

Severus groaned, keeping his eyes closed as his cock rapidly filled.

 

Harry smiled brightly at the appendage and climbed atop his mate, sliding down and beginning to ride him. “See? Isn’t this nice?” Harry asked.

 

Severus let out a very loud false snore, getting cut off as Harry leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back until Harry ended the kiss, then let out another snore, even louder than the last.

 

Harry laughed. “You should open your eyes and fuck me _properly_.” He teased. “If you _do_ , I might just let you sleep for an hour or two.”

 

Severus opened his eyes, rolled Harry under him, and proceeded to give the Omega exactly what he’d asked for.

 

*****

 

Draco hummed around Neville’s cock as Remus began rimming him with enthusiasm. He lapped at the tip, then slid down further to suck on  the knot at the base. “Hmm. I wonder if I can finish you off with my mouth.” The blond mused.

 

“I’d knot your mouth, and you’d choke to death on the amount of come I’d produce. Let’s not and say we did.” Neville requested.

 

Draco heard a snort behind him before Remus’ mouth left him and the man laughed loudly. “That’s quite an image!” He said in deep amusement.

 

Draco huffed. “Shut up and fuck me!” He snapped without any real heat, wiggling his hips in a way he hoped was tantalizing. “You know you want to.” He cajoled.

 

Remus growled and slid into Draco’s ass easily. “Merlin, you fit like a glove. So perfect.”

 

Neville chuckled. “Wait until summer. He’s even tighter when he’s not in heat.” He purred.

 

Remus shook his head. “Do I _want_ to know how you figured that out at _school_?” He asked.

 

Neville shrugged. “Probably not.” He answered lightly.

 

“Talk later. Fuck me now!” Draco demanded.

 

Remus redoubled his efforts while Neville watched them from his vantage point.

 

“Keep me hard, Draco.” He ordered the blond. “If you can, I’ll take a turn as soon as Remus is done.”

 

At his promise, Draco moaned, leaning down to suck and lick at his cock again.

 

*****

 

Draco felt something warm and wet run over the arch of his foot, and shifted sleepily. There was a pleased rumble from near his ankles, and then his big toe was engulfed in wet warmth. He opened his eyes to see Neville watching his face with supreme amusement while light suction was applied to his toe. He lifted the blanket and looked down to see Remus’ back as the man released the toe and began nibbling on the others.

 

Draco laughed and kicked the blankets off, lunging at the man and draping himself bodily over him. “Foot fetish?” He teased. “Really?”

 

Remus chuckled. “A little bit. Why?”

 

“I _walk_ on those, you know.” Draco pointed out. “And they’re _feet_ , that’s got to be the unsexiest of all body parts!”

 

“I carried you in here after our shower last night; they’re clean.” He reminded the teen. “Besides, you have cute feet. Tiny, delicate toes, a high arch suited to a dancer, and all wrapped up in a small package. I like your feet.”

 

Neville snorted. “So long as you don’t start sucking on _my_ toes.” He said mildly.

 

Remus grinned at him. “Why’s that?” He asked the Alpha.

 

Neville made a face. “Mine are _way_ too ticklish.”

 

Remus hummed. “Guard them carefully.” He warned with a grin.

 

Neville shook his head. “I shouldn’t have said that, should I?”

 

“I’ll get hold of them eventually.” Remus confirmed.

 

Neville groaned.

 

“Anyway, bacon? Eggs? What do we want for breakfast?” Remus asked, getting out of bed.

 

Draco splayed out on the bed, looking up at his mates happily. “Bacon.” He confirmed. “And pancakes.”

 

Neville nodded. “Pancakes sounds good.”

 

“Pancakes, it is!” Remus declared happily.

 

Draco rolled over and watched Remus’ arse as the man walked away. “The bond is getting pretty strong after this heat.” He told the Alpha. “I can feel him better than usual.”

 

Neville smiled widely. “So can I, but the bond between the two of us is still a little stronger. We still need to spend a little more time with Remus before the bond will be at full strength.”

 

Draco nodded his agreement. “Yes, but I can still be happy that _some_ progress has been made.” He said.

 

Remus shrieked from the kitchen, then cursed, and they heard Dumbledore’s voice, though no words could be made out.

 

Draco and Neville rushed out of the room without bothering to dress.

 

“What was that?” Neville asked.

 

Remus sighed in disgust, getting the bacon out of the fridge. “Dumbledore’s trying to send me to meet with the Werewolves on behalf of the Order. Speaking of which,” He cast a Patronus charm and set the bacon on the counter, bending to get a pan, “I just quit the Order altogether. Seems the done thing lately, cutting ties with Dumbledore.” He said lightly. “I’m certainly not _leaving_ when I have two mates I’m bonded to that aren’t fully stable bonds yet. I’m staying close until those bonds can transmit thoughts and images. _Then_ we can work on putting distance between us.” He muttered.

 

A silver phoenix burst into being in the room. “My dear boy, whyever would you quit the Order? You have something we desperately need, especially now that we have lost our spy in his camp. Please say you’ll reconsider?” Dumbledore’s voice pleaded.

 

Remus growled, drawing his wand. “I said _no_! Expecto Patronum!” He snapped, casting another Patronus. “That should put an end to things.” He began cooking bacon and a few minutes later, the Phoenix appeared again.

 

“You are making a grave mistake, Remus. I hope you rethink things before it is too late.” Dumbledore’s solemn voice warned, and the Patronus faded from view.

 

Remus smiled happily. “I don’t see the problem with my declining to go to the Werewolves.” He said. “Neville, want to mix up the pancake batter?”

 

Neville got up and opened the fridge. “Sure.”

 

*****

 

“Well, it all seems to be in order.” Amelia Bones said to Marcus, setting the papers aside and filling out the required signature on the warrant for arrest. “I’ll need Kingsley Shacklebolt,” She filled out a memo and sent it flying out of the room, “Alastor Moody,” Another memo, “Sirius Black,” She paused and hummed, then smirked, “And one of our newest stars, Nymphadora. She has her bad days, but she shows _definite_ promise. Besides that, she’s a natural at concealment and disguise.” She added with a smile. “I’ll make the arrest myself and we’ll put him under strict watch. He won’t get away with all of this.”

 

Marcus smiled in relief. “Then I’ll look forward to meeting him in court.” He said.

 

Amelia nodded and headed for the lift, the four Aurors she had summoned meeting her at the lift. “At my back, Gentlemen, and Lady.” She added. “We’re off to make a high-profile arrest. I need to see this one done with my own two eyes.”

 

“Who is it and what did they do?” Nymphadora asked curiously.

 

“One count of Using the Dark Arts Against a Child, one count of Wilful Obstruction of Bond Growth—only because the second could not be proven—two counts of Tampering with a Mating Bond, and seven counts of Employing a Magic Leech on a Magical Child. There are probably more that simply aren’t aware of the leech yet. Omegas were the targets.” Amelia added. “As for the _who_ , it’s Albus Dumbledore.”

 

Sirius shoved Moody out of the way, clearly worried. “Was Harry one of the Omegas he targeted?!” He asked in a growl, eyes narrowed.

 

Amelia nodded. “ _All_ the Omegas at Hogwarts were affected, but the potion to cure them has been brewed, and they should all be clean of the leech today. My source tells me Severus is administering the potion as we speak. If we could all head out now, and make the arrest?” She pressed.

 

Alastor Moody growled. “You got pensieve evidence of this?” He asked.

 

Amelia levelled a glare at him. “Evidence will be presented at his _trial_.” She told him firmly. “You are more than welcome to attend if you need proof of his transgressions.”

 

Moody grumbled under his breath, but shrugged and straightened.

 

Amelia nodded decisively. “Let’s go, then.”

 

She headed into the lift, pressing the button for the Atrium. “We Apparate to the gates.” She reminded everyone. “Do not step on the grounds without me there. I’m in front, you are just backup in case it’s needed.”

 

The assembled Aurors voiced their agreement as the lift ascended, taking them to the Atrium, where they would Apparate from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where should they hold Dumbledore before trial? Ministry cell? Azkaban? 
> 
> As for after, should he be stripped of his magic, imprisoned in Azkaban, or kissed? Or a combination of the three? Other ideas? 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions at this point. Nothing's set in stone.


	24. Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! Honestly, eight pages of this was pre-written, I just needed to figure out where the scene would go, so this was a day of work and a quick copy and paste. 
> 
> Hermione makes a nuisance of herself once more, and creates some problems for a certain Omega. 
> 
> A longer chapter, and it's one I'm particularly proud of. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They arrived at Hogwarts’ gates and Amelia smiled. “The entire school should be at lunch right now. It’s better this way. All the students will get a first-hand view of the arrest, so the story will not grow out of proportion before reaching parents.” She said evenly. “Let’s go.”

 

“Would it be alright for me to take Harry out of school—just for a few days—and bring him home? I want to make sure he’s alright after hearing about what _Dumbledore_ did to him.” Sirius asked, snarling the Headmaster’s name.

 

Amelia nodded. “Certainly. I would take the time to assure myself of Susan’s good health if she had been targeted, and I’m only her Aunt. Once we are done collecting Dumbledore, you can take the rest of the day. Have Harry back in school by Monday, but you can have him go home for the weekend.”

 

They entered the school and headed straight to the Great Hall.

 

Amelia walked through the open doors and called out, loudly, “Albus Dumbledore!” drawing every eye in the room to her and her party.

 

Dumbledore stood, confusion clear on his face. “Madame Bones.” He returned evenly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Amelia flashed him a fierce smile. “Pleasure, indeed.” She said, motioning to Kingsley and Sirius to round the table and surround him. “You are under arrest, and I suggest you come quietly. You are being charged with one count of Using the Dark Arts Against a Child, one count of Wilful Obstruction of Bond Growth, two counts of Tampering with a Mating Bond, and seven counts of Employing a Magic Leech on a Magical Child. More will likely be added as the trial progresses.” She told him.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed. “You are mistaken, Madame, and those that have decided to spread lies about me will be found and dealt with.” He glanced pointedly at Severus.

 

The Potions Master stiffened at the implied threat.

 

“In the meantime, I have no plans to come _quietly_.” He said, and the Great Hall went utterly silent for a few moments. Dumbledore frowned and looked around in confusion. “Fawkes! Where is that blasted bird?!” He snapped.

 

Fawkes came into the Hall and Dumbledore smiled. “You certainly took your sweet time.” He said, raising a hand into the air and watching in confusion as the Phoenix ignored him and landed lightly on Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling the boy.

 

“Fawkes! What are you doing?! We have to go _now_!” The Headmaster snapped impatiently.

 

“He wants to bond with me.” Harry said happily. Due to the silence in the Hall, the comment carried. “Okay.” He said lightly. “How do we do that?”

 

Fawkes laid his head against Harry’s forehead and there was a bright flash of light.

 

Dumbledore snarled. “Damn you, you bloody buzzard!” He snapped. He tried to run around the table and was stopped by a well-placed Stupefy.

 

Amelia nodded her thanks to McGonagall.

 

The Professor merely smiled and tucked her wand away. “I’ve been aware of his crimes for some time.” She said. “I’ve just been waiting on you.”

 

Amelia nodded. “Well, at any rate, with the Dark Arts Against a Child charge, he cannot return to his post, ever. You will have to take over running the school.” She told the woman.

 

“I will.” McGonagall said, levitating the Headmaster’s stunned body to Kingsley. “Good luck with him. He’ll likely try to escape again as soon as you revive him. I would suggest waiting until he’s in a cell before doing so.” She advised.

 

Amelia nodded and glanced at Sirius. “You have the rest of the day off, Lord Black. Use it well.” She said, then led the way out of the Great Hall.

 

Talking started up again as the Aurors left, and Sirius walked straight up to Harry, pulling him into a hug. “I was so _worried_ when I heard what he had done! Are you okay?”

 

Harry struggled against his grip. “Sirius! I’m _fine_! Clean bill of health, the leech is gone!” He assured his Godfather.

 

Sirius let him go and told him, “Get your trunk together, you’re coming home for the weekend.” He said. “I’m going to talk to McGonagall and get it okayed.”

 

Harry sighed and left the Hall, seeing Severus leave the Hall through the teacher’s entrance.

 

He was almost to Gryffindor Tower when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled into an alcove.

 

He was about to chastise the person who had grabbed him when his mouth was covered by another and a skilful tongue he was very familiar with entered his mouth. He moaned and wrapped his arms around the man.

 

Severus broke the kiss and chuckled lowly. “Go on, enjoy your reprieve. I’ll see you Monday morning.”

 

“Mm, see you then.” Harry murmured and left the alcove.

 

*****

 

“…So I brought him home for the weekend.” Sirius told Ruby.

 

Ruby just shrugged. “Fine. There’s mail waiting for you in the parlour.” She told him.

 

Harry headed up to his room.

 

After about ten minutes, his drawing was interrupted by a loud yell.

 

“Harry!” Sirius’ voice shouted from downstairs, “Get down here, please!”

 

Harry ran down the stairs, glad that Walburga was now gone. “Yeah?” He asked, out of breath.

 

“What’s _this_?!” Sirius asked, shoving a letter under Harry’s nose.

 

“Looks like a letter.” Harry frowned. “From _Hermione_. Why would _she_ be writing _you_? Ron and I don’t even talk to her anymore.” He said in confusion.

 

“Why, indeed!” Sirius cleared his throat and read: “’Harry spends an awful lot of time in Severus Snape’s private chambers, and I have seen him emerge numerous times with love bites on his neck before Snape helps to spell them away. It’s obvious the two are involved romantically, or at least sexually.’” He glared at Harry. “Harry, he’s an _Alpha_!” He growled.

 

Harry sighed. “He’s a _good man_ , and at least this way, I was able to _pick_ my mate, rather than having my first time be _rape_ by an Alpha I _barely knew_.” Harry spat. “Hermione’s had it in for me since Ron and I stopped being her friend, and she’s gained her information by lying and sneaking about. You can stop me from going back to school, if you want, but I _will_ find a way out of here if you try to keep me locked away from him, and I _will_ go to him once I’m free. Besides, if I spend more than one heat without my Alpha, I’ll probably die from it. The fever will get worse each time I don’t get either his knot or the potion only he can make me, didn’t you know? That’s how most Omegas kept from their mates die.” He finished.

 

Sirius crushed the paper in his fist. “Go to your room. I need to think about this. I’ll be up there to talk to you in a few hours.” He said shortly.

 

Harry spun on his heel the same way Severus did, now that he didn’t have to hide it, and smirked as his robes billowed around him. He headed up the stairs, hearing Sirius’ weary sigh behind him.

 

He sat down at the desk and pulled a piece of parchment over to himself.

 

“Dear Severus,

 

Sirius knows about us. Hermione wrote him a letter, and she’s been sneaking around watching me coming and going from your rooms. You might want to tighten security in your dungeons. He now knows that we’re mates, and I kind of told him he could try to lock me up, but I’d find a way out and I’d go to you.

 

Any ideas on how I can get him to accept this? Because that’s the only option I really have at this point: try to get him to be okay with it.

 

Love,

 

Your Harry”

 

Harry tied the short note to Fawkes’ leg and he disappeared in a burst of flame, carrying the letter to Hogwarts.

 

He heard voices in the hall, Ruby speaking with a shouty Sirius, her calm tones getting cut off more often than not. Instead of raising her voice to be heard, she let Sirius shout some more, then said her piece when he was done, softly and evenly.

 

Harry cracked open his door to listen to her side of the argument.

 

“He’s having _sex_ , Ruby! With an _Alpha_!” Sirius yelled. “I don’t think you appreciate the _seriousness_ of the situation!”

 

Ruby sighed. “Sirius, who _else_ was he going to have sex with? Poppy hasn’t sent you any notes home about him presenting, so some part of you _knew_ he’d found an Alpha to help him though his heats. Is it really so _bad_? _Every teen_ experiments with sex at around his age. His experimentation is just… More strictly scheduled. And with someone a little older than we’d prefer.” She said evenly. “So long as this Alpha is using _protection_ —“

 

Sirius growled. “He’s _mated_. At _his age_ —“

 

“Okay, I’m going to stop you this time, because, _honestly_?! With the way the laws here are, you’re blaming _him_ for _that_?!” She asked, and Harry grinned hearing her. “You can’t blame the boy for doing what he had to to keep himself _safe_ from a _worse fate_ , Sirius. Is this Severus a bad man? Is he a complete knothead?” She pressed. “Do you even _know_?!”

 

Sirius groaned. “Ruby, it’s not that _simple_! He and I have never gotten along, we’ve been on opposite sides since _school_.”

 

Ruby laughed. “Well, if that’s the only problem, I can solve that issue _right now_ : you’re both on the same side, now. Harry’s. Make an effort for that boy’s sake, or so help me, I will cut off that knot you’re so _proud_ of. You’re going to man up and _earn_ your Alpha status tonight. Invite Severus to dinner.”

 

Sirius was silent for a long time.

 

Ruby started tapping her foot against the floor. “Well? I’m _waiting_. I see no Patronus yet.”

 

Sirius growled, and cast the spell.

 

Harry smiled and closed his door, silently.

 

*****

 

Harry sat up in surprise when a silver fawn appeared in his room and opened its mouth. “I’ve been invited to dinner. Well, more _ordered_ to join you, but it amounts to the same thing from Black. Don’t get too worked up, we can deal with an angry Sirius. I knew this was coming eventually, and I am prepared to make our case with him. I believe things will be okay.” Severus’ voice came through.

 

Harry stared at the fawn with a smile as it dissipated.

 

He threw himself onto his bed and grabbed a daydream charm from the twins, opening the package. He pulled out the spelled disc, tapping it with his wand to activate it and slipping it into his pocket as the rest of the world melted away…

 

*****

 

“Harry, come down here and answer the door for your guest!” Sirius’ still-peeved voice called up the stairs.

 

Harry jumped up and bolted down the stairs eagerly, running up to the door and opening it. He grinned at Severus, then told him happily, “Your Patronus is adorable.” As he let the man in.

 

Severus smiled. “It’s supposed to be. It’s a representation of the most attractive Omega in Britain.” He told his mate. “A male fawn on the edge of adulthood. It’ll be a full-grown buck soon. Your father’s Animagus form was a stag, bigger than a buck, and his Patronus was one, as well. Your mother’s was a doe. Mine was, too, until your fourth year, when it changed right after you presented and got me so drunk off your heat-scent that I couldn’t think straight. I was lost that day.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh.” He said lamely.

 

“Yes. Quite.” Severus agreed in clear amusement at Harry’s discomfiture. “Since Omegas never get very big, I don’t think my Patronus will ever reach the size of a stag. A smaller buck will suit you just fine.”

 

“Well, anyway, Sirius and Ruby are wanting to talk to us both before dinner, so let’s join them in the parlour. Dinner should be ready soon, so this part of the talk should be brief.” Harry said, leading Severus into the parlour.

 

Sirius and Ruby were already sitting on the loveseat, only leaving the two chairs at opposite ends of the small table for Harry and Severus.

 

Harry shot Sirius a glare for being so petty as to want Severus uncomfortable. As soon as Severus sat down, Harry summoned the other chair and positioned it right next to Severus’. He sat and took the man’s hand.

 

“Harry, that is _not_ where that chair goes.” Sirius said firmly.

 

“And I’ll put it back when we’re done, but it’s either this, or I sit on his lap or at his feet. We all know full well that a bonded Omega’s touch soothes their Alpha, and I’m not going to have him suffering while I can help stop it. You’re being rude, and Severus doesn’t _deserve_ that!” Harry snapped.

 

Sirius shot to his feet. “He doesn’t deserve _you_!” The man shouted.

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “ _I_ say he _does_. He deserves _much more_ than just me, and I aim to see that he’s taken care of as well as I can, since he won’t do it for himself.” He told his Godfather.

 

Sirius sat down. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t _kill_ you for laying hands on my Godson, my own _blood_!” He snapped at Severus.

 

Severus eyed him calmly, thumb absently running over Harry’s knuckles as he replied: “I have _two_ reasons. One: it was a potion crafted _by my hands_ that allowed you to blood-adopt the boy. And two: because it was his choice to come to me while he was in heat, since all the quarantine rooms were full and he wanted to _choose_ his mate. I, for one, think the boy made a sound choice. Were the circumstances reversed, I believe I would have done the same.”

 

Sirius bristled. “ _Listen_ to you! ‘The boy!’ You talk about him like he’s not even a person! He has a name: _Harry_. Use it!” He shouted.

 

Severus’ eyebrow shot up. “I _do_ use his name. Frequently. Don’t I, my Harry?” He asked, turning to Harry and bringing the teen’s hand to his lips to brush them over the knuckles.

 

Harry beamed. “You do.” He confirmed happily.

 

“ _Your_ Harry?! So he’s _property_ , is he?!” Sirius was still yelling.

 

Severus looked at the man as though he were slow. “He is mine, as I am his. We belong to each other, as all mated couples do.” He pulled his shirt’s collar down. “I bear his mark, do I not?” He asked Sirius, pointing out the fact that Harry had marked him back, a step most couples never took, since it left the Alpha unable to mate another as long as they lived, even if their Omega were to die.

 

Ruby looked impressed at that, and Sirius was flummoxed. Harry took the opportunity to note that Sirius carried no mark. At least not a _visible_ one.

 

“I’m going to go get Nigel. Dinner should be ready. We should head into the kitchen.” She said, heading for the stairs.

 

“That mark doesn’t prove anything.” Sirius said as he headed out of the parlour and into the dining room.

 

Severus hummed as he followed the man. “I was under the impression that carrying an Omega’s mark proved a deep and abiding love for the Omega in question, but I could be wrong, I suppose.” He said.

 

Harry sat Severus next to him while he took the chair on Sirius’ left. Ruby took the right side, next to Nigel’s high chair, stationed in the Heir’s spot to Sirius’ immediate right.

 

Dinner was served and they began to eat.

 

“I still don’t like it.” Sirius said after a few minutes. “I’ve never liked you, Snivellus, and I don’t intend to change that.”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock, while Ruby hissed: “ _Sirius_! _Apologize_!”

 

Severus held up a hand. “There is no need, Madame, I am familiar with getting that form of address from him.” He took Harry’s hand in his own, then turned to Sirius. “We’re mated, and you’re just going to have to accept that Harry is _mine_ now. I’ll treat him well, so you don’t need to worry about that.” Severus assured Sirius.

 

Ruby smiled. “Call me Ruby, please.”

 

Sirius eyed Harry. “If you’re mates, then where’s _his_ mark? I’ve seen him shirtless, and I can vouch for the fact that there’s no mark on his neck.”

 

Harry flushed and ducked his head.

 

Severus smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He asked smugly.

 

Sirius growled. “ _No_ , I _wouldn’t_ , but seeing as you’ve been _helping yourself_ to my Godson, I think I’m entitled to know where you’ve been _biting_ him at!” He shouted.

 

Nigel began crying, and Ruby picked him up and shushed him.

 

Severus watched her, eyes softening, and smiled a bit. “You have a lovely son.” He said.

 

“What?” Sirius asked, stymied.

 

Ruby just smiled. “Thank you.” She replied. “Do you two have any plans for children?” She asked Severus.

 

Severus took Harry’s hand in his own. “Not just yet. I want Harry to finish school before we try for a child. He may be able to find a job, but even if he doesn’t, I cannot abide stupidity, so I’d much prefer my mate be educated.”

 

“I like how you skated around the question without answering.” Sirius muttered.

 

Harry sighed. “It’s on my _arse_ , okay?!” He snapped.

 

Sirius and Severus both turned shocked looks on him.

 

“You didn’t _have_ to tell him.” Severus said quietly.

 

“Well, now he can stop asking.” Harry muttered, flushing.

 

Sirius was quiet for long moments. “Why there?” He finally asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Because we mated during winter break, and I _knew_ you’d react like _this_ to it.” He said. “So it had to be somewhere I could hide it.”

 

That shut Sirius up but good, and the rest of the meal was spent in a tense silence.

 

Severus’ side of the bond was radiating supreme amusement throughout the entire meal, and Harry even cracked a smile a time or two before he managed to smother the expression again.

 


	25. Preparations

“You’ll be staying here, under a twenty-four/seven Dementor guard until your trial.” Amelia told Dumbledore as she dropped him off in a cell in Azkaban. “Those cuffs work, so don’t bother trying to get out. Your trial will be in two weeks. A Law Wizard will be coming by tomorrow to talk to you and to begin setting up your defence. I wish you luck. You’re going to need it.” She said, locking the door and leaving, turning around at the end of the hall to ensure that the Dementor assigned to guard him had been stationed outside his cell door. It stood there, an impassive sentry, looking like an emissary from the underworld, come to claim the soul of a doomed man.

 

She walked to the boat and let the guard take her back to shore. After she had gotten away from Azkaban and shaken off the chills the horrid place gave her, she returned to the Ministry. She had a lot of paperwork to start. Most of that would be the subpoenas for all those the prosecution would be questioning to build their case. If all of them contributed pensieve testimony in addition to their words, it looked like they would have a very strong case, indeed.

 

Amelia didn’t envy Dumbledore’s Law Wizard one bit.

 

*****

 

“Would you like to stay for a drink?” Ruby asked Severus as they finished dinner. “You can share the loveseat with Harry. I think he’d like that.” She offered. “I’ll leave you men to talk while I give the baby his bath.”

 

Severus took one look at Harry’s hopeful face and caved. “Very well. A _small_ one.” He agreed.

 

Harry cheered, throwing his arms around the man.

 

Sirius sighed and went into the parlour, Harry and Severus following as Ruby went upstairs.

 

Severus walked into the parlour, Harry beside him, and accepted the small glass of Firewhiskey Sirius handed him. He took the loveseat and Harry curled against his side, smiling happily as Sirius tried to avoid looking at him.

 

“So I suppose I have you to thank for getting rid of Harry’s leech.” Sirius said mulishly.

 

Severus nodded. “I didn’t want _my_ _mate_ being drained of his magic. That magic is to be used to protect him and our children, in the future.” He said firmly, letting Sirius believe the lie. Harry had, after all, told him that he had no intention of telling Sirius about Tom and their alliance for the foreseeable future.

 

“And you!” Harry added. “I’m also going to protect _you_ to the best of my ability.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I like to think I can protect _myself._ ” He said mildly.

 

“So everyone except Draco is free of the leech. How long will it take to finish Draco’s potion?” Harry asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Unfortunately, I could only brew the potions one at a time, since they are both tricky and demanding, so I started his at lunch time. I really need to get back to it soon.” He informed the teen.

 

Sirius frowned. “You really seem to favour him, if what Harry says is true. Why is that?”

 

Severus smiled down at Harry. “Complaining, Mr. Potter? That’s unlike you.” He teased.

 

Harry grinned. “Well, it wasn’t _supposed_ to get back to you.” He said unrepentantly.

 

“Indeed not.” He turned his gaze to Sirius. “Draco is my Godson, so I take an especial interest in his care whilst at school. In this case, he is allergic to three of the ingredients in the potion to cleanse the leech, so he needs a special variant of it, modified for his allergies.”

 

Sirius’ interest sharpened at those words. “So, you have a Godson the same age as mine.” He said.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “I _do_.” He confirmed.

 

Sirius grinned. “So, how would you feel if your Godson decided to mate with _me_?” He asked the man.

 

Severus let out a sigh. “I would stand aside and let him make his own choices. He is old enough to have heats, so he is old enough to choose his own path.” He told Sirius. “I don’t have to _like_ it, but I must let him be the one to decide who he wants to spend his life with.”

 

Sirius frowned and leaned back in his chair. “Really?” He asked.

 

Severus took another sip of his drink. “I didn’t try to persuade him otherwise when he went and mated Lupin at the end of September, did I?” He asked. “No. I let him make the choice. And he is _happy_ , Black. That is all I ever wanted for him.” He finished, draining his drink.

 

Sirius blinked in surprise. “He’s mated to _Remus_?” He asked in surprise.

 

Severus inclined his head. “And Longbottom, an Alpha. They are a perfectly happy triad.” He confirmed.

 

Sirius took this in, contemplating his drink.

 

“I should get back to the school.” Severus said, getting up.

 

“I’ll walk you to the door!” Harry offered, glancing at Sirius.

 

Sirius just waved a hand, indicating that they were free to go.

 

Harry led Severus to the door. “I’ll see you Monday. Have a good weekend.” He said, rising up on tiptoe to kiss Severus. “Love you.”

 

Severus traced a finger over Harry’s bottom lip. “I love you, too, beautiful. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

Harry smiled brightly at him and watched as he left.

 

*****

 

“…And so, we’re going to be changing a few laws regarding Omegas and how they are treated.” Tom murmured, his bare foot rubbing over Lucius’ leg as the man contemplated the ceiling.

 

Lucius frowned. “ _We_?” He asked incredulously. “I don’t recall agreeing to do that.”

 

Tom propped himself up on one elbow and narrowed his eyes. “You’ll do it.” He said firmly. “Or I’ll enlist Narcissa’s help in teaching you _why_ you should always agree with your mated Omega. I’m sure _she_ could come up with something.”

 

Lucius growled. “You two are entirely _too_ close.” He muttered bitterly.

 

“Do you remember that itching charm I used on you a while back?” Tom asked sweetly. “If not, I can refresh your memory.” He offered.

 

Lucius glared at him. “Don’t you _dare_!” He hissed.

 

“Then you should do as I say. Vote the ideas I come up with into law, and peace will reign supreme in this house. Disobey me, and I can assure you that your domicile will become a most unforgiving place. For you.” Tom told him, all traces of teasing or levity absent from his expression.

 

Lucius could tell that the Omega was dead serious.

 

“Fine!” He snapped. “You’ll have to provide some backup, though. I won’t be able to do this alone!”

 

Tom smiled. “I’ve got Harry enlisting the help of some of the Omegas at his school. You’ll have their Alphas helping you garner votes.” He promised.

 

“Fine.” Lucius agreed, sounding put-upon.

 

“Don’t you think it’s worth it?” Tom asked earnestly. “Don’t I deserve to be treated like a human being, rather than an object?”

 

Lucius shifted uncomfortably. “The laws aren’t _that_ bad.” He muttered.

 

Tom frowned at him. “Yes.” He said plainly. “They are.” He took a deep breath. “Under the current laws, I am not as protected as any woman or child. I’m considered _less_ than _everyone else_. I’m not even considered human.” He said softly, following the statement with a quiet, “I’m a _toy_. That’s all.”

 

Lucius opened his mouth to disagree, and Tom cut him off.

 

“I’m right. You know it. What happens if I get raped?” Tom asked.

 

Lucius blinked. “The rapist has to pay me reparations.” He said haltingly, realizing as he spoke that Tom was right.

 

“And if someone kills me, what happens to them?” Tom pressed.

 

“Five years in Azkaban.” Lucius whispered.

 

Tom sighed. “If that person killed _anyone else_ , Beta, Alpha, man, woman or child, what is the sentence?” He asked.

 

Lucius closed his eyes, in an attempt to hide from the apparent truth of Tom’s words. “A life sentence in Azkaban.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Exactly.” Tom declared, then lay his head down on Lucius’ chest. “I don’t mind being yours, it hasn’t been as disagreeable as I thought it would be, at first. I’m treated well, but I still want to increase my prestige among the others in power.” He sighed softly. “I want my voice to be _heard._ ”

 

Lucius hummed. “So I have to be your voice, do I? It’s my duty to speak for my Omega until you can speak for yourself?” He asked.

 

Tom looked up at him. “If you will. I can’t force you, of course, but I can make your life distinctly uncomfortable until you concede. I’m not going to accept my place lying down. I _will_ rise up, _with_ your help or in spite of you.” He told his mate.

 

Lucius sighed, running a hand through Tom’s thick hair. “Very well, I’ll help you.”

 

Tom smiled, sitting up and looking down on Lucius.

 

“I have little reason not to. You’ve made your case, and your reasoning is sound.” Lucius said.

 

Tom leaned down and kissed his mate deeply. “Thank you! I won’t give you any reason to regret it!”

 

“See to it that you don’t.” Lucius advised him.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down to breakfast and looked at Neville. “Where’s Draco?” He asked.

 

Neville frowned and pointed to the Slytherin table, confused at the question.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, Dumbledore’s _gone_!” He said in an irritated tone before getting up and crossing the Hall to the Slytherin table. He grabbed Draco’s arm and hauled him out of his seat. “Come on, you git, we got rid of the Old Man for a _reason_.” He said, leading Draco to the Gryffindor table. “Sit next to your mate. McGonagall won’t say anything.” He told the blond.

 

As soon as Harry sat back down, the post came in. Ministry owls landed in front of Harry, Draco, Neville and Severus.

 

“What’s this?” Harry asked, opening the letter the owl had brought him.

 

Neville was reading his. “Subpoenas.” He supplied. “I’m guessing the only reason none of the other Omegas got one is because Severus will be providing the evidence for those charges himself.”

 

As Harry read the letter, a second owl, a big, dark brown eagle owl, landed in front of him. He took the letter from it and opened it.

 

“Harry,

 

Once the trial proceedings are finished, we will move forward with our plans to change the Omega laws. I have finally managed to bring Lucius around.

 

Tom Riddle”

 

Harry folded the letters and put them in his pocket. Things would be moving quickly from here on out, it looked like.

 


	26. A Romantic Proposal

“We’ll have to visit Remus soon. We should ask Mc—the _Headmistress_ —if we can make a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend, even though it’s not a scheduled Hogsmeade weekend.” Neville said to Draco, stroking one hand down the length of his arm, from shoulder to palm, again and again.

 

Draco sighed in contentment. “Yes, Alpha.” He murmured, happy to just lean on his Alpha and let the other teen decide his life for him. He could do no better than to put his trust in his mate.

 

Neville chuckled softly. He realized something and his brow creased. “Draco, are you willing for your father to know who your mates are yet?” He asked.

 

“No.” Draco said firmly. “Not until the bonds are secure.” He added.

 

Neville pursed his lips as he tried to find a less alarming way to phrase things, but since there was none, he went with, “You know your father and _his_ Omega will be there as well, right? As witnesses for the prosecution?”

 

Draco stiffened, then swore softly. “Can I get out of going? And get my name stricken from the record? I’m not ready for him to know.”

 

Neville nodded. “I can ask Madame Bones and Marcus if we can do that for safety reasons, since our bonds are still tenuous. It _should_ be possible.” He said hopefully.

 

*****

 

Remus got up and let in the owl that had been tapping at his window. It was Sirius’ owl, which was odd. Most of the time, they just used Patroni to send messages back and forth.

 

He opened the letter and frowned.

 

“You have a _mate_? Mate _s_?” was all the letter said.

 

Remus got up and found a quill. He turned the letter over and quickly wrote, “Yes, and we’re very much in love. Who told you?” and sent the bird back from whence it came.

 

Harry wouldn’t have told. Remus knew that much. It was entirely possible that Severus had used the knowledge to take some of the heat off of himself for mating _Harry_.

 

He grinned. “So, now he knows?” He sent a Patronus off to Severus.

 

*****

 

Severus was counting out the final stirs of Draco’s potion when the wolf Patronus bounded into the room and asked, teasingly, “Couldn’t get Sirius to accept you and Harry without outing me and _my_ mates?”

 

Severus smirked, finishing the last two stirs and setting the stirring rod aside. He sent back a message of, “Use all the tools at one’s disposal. Besides, it seemed to work. I’d throw _you_ under the bus in a _heartbeat_ , you know that.”

 

He decanted the potion, being especially careful to not let any of the sediment at the bottom get into the vial. It was unpleasant to drink, and since it had no medicinal value, there was no reason to force his Godson to drink the unpleasant stuff.

 

Another Patronus appeared. “Right, right. Well, how is the Potions Mastering going? Is Draco’s potion ready yet?”

 

Severus rolled his eyes and sent his Patronus with the response, “It’s going, Lupin. The potion is done. Where _is_ your mate, do you know?”

 

Within minutes, another wolf appeared with Remus’ reply. “I have _no idea_.” It said lightly. “Probably with Neville, though, now that Dumbledore’s been picked up.” The Patronus finished before dissipating.

 

Severus sneered at the spot where it had been. “As if I didn’t know _that much_ already.” He muttered, tucking the potion in his pocket and heading out to look for his Godson.

 

After about half an hour, he found him in the library with Neville, tucked into an out-of-the-way corner as they talked in low tones and cuddled together.

 

“Hello, boys.” He drawled, intruding on their space, noting the way Neville stiffened and paled, and the way Draco pinked a bit at being caught by his Godfather in such a state.

 

“H-hello, Sir.” Neville stuttered.

 

“I came to give you this. I assumed you’d want to take it immediately.” The man said, holding out the potion vial to Draco.

 

Draco smiled. “Yes, I do, thank you Uncle Sev.” He opened the vial and drank it down, then handed the vial back.

 

“I assume your practicals will come to you easier now. The leech did not allow him to _consciously draw on you_ , though, so don’t expect a _drastic_ change. Just a minor increase. It will likely be just enough to notice.” Severus told him before leaving.

 

Neville tucked a lock of Draco’s hair behind his ear. “Now that that’s over with, why don’t we go see McGonagall about visiting Remus this weekend?” He suggested.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, let’s do that. I’m glad Dumbledore’s finally gone.”

 

Neville chuckled. “Trust me, he won’t be coming near you _ever_ again.” He told Draco surely.

 

They were silent, both wrapped up in their own thoughts, as they walked the rest of the way to the Headmistress’ office. When they got there, they realized neither of them had any idea what the password was, or any clues as to how to guess it.

 

“Umm..?” Draco looked quizzically at Neville, who was staring at him just as stumped.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” He said.

 

They stood there for a few minutes in silence before jumping as the staircase began moving on its own.

 

They shared a look, shrugged at each other, and started up the stairs.

 

When they got into the office, McGonagall was seated behind the desk, grading essays. “Yes, boys?” She asked, not bothering to look up. “Understand, I’m filling two roles at the moment: Headmistress _and_ Transfiguration Professor, so my time is precious. _Don’t waste it_.” She spoke sharply, glancing up over her glasses at them.

 

“Of course we wouldn’t, Professor—er, Headmistress.” Neville corrected himself.

 

Her eyes narrowed. “Your _reason_ for seeking my company, lad?” She asked tersely.

 

Draco swallowed and spoke up. “We wanted to know if we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend.” He blurted, then blushed. “We know it’s not a Hogsmeade weekend.”

 

Neville found his tongue. “We have another mate, and since he won’t be able to testify against Dumbledore, we need to discuss the trial, iron out if there’s anything I need to make sure to add in. I was also hoping that we could plan on Draco spending the days of the trial at our home, rather than here, where he’d be inundated by questions from interested classmates. He doesn’t want to go to court with me, but I don’t want him hounded while I’m not here to protect him from that. I’m fairly certain his attendance is not mandatory, since we have bonds that aren’t fully-formed.” He explained.

 

McGonagall hummed, pursing her lips as she considered the question. “Very well.” She turned her attention back to the essays. “Oh, and boys?” She asked as they reached the door.

 

Both of them turned back to face her.

 

She was smiling down at the essays. “Give Remus my regards, would you?” She asked of them, keeping her eyes on the pile of schoolwork in front of her.

 

Neville smiled widely. “Yes, Professor.” He agreed easily.

 

*****

 

Severus heard his door open and smiled down at the potions journal he was half-heartedly reading. Draco and his mate were enjoying their newfound freedom to be together in the common areas of the school again, which left only one person who would enter his rooms unannounced.

 

Sure enough, Harry’s bubbly smile peeked around the edge of his chair. “Hi!” The boy chirped.

 

Severus made a face at his enthusiasm and pressed his open hand into the boy’s face, pushing him away. “Get lost, Potter. Take your unbridled enthusiasm elsewhere and leave me in _peace_.” He drawled.

 

Harry licked his palm, making the man reclaim his hand and wipe it off. “Peace is overrated.” He then declared, rounding the chair and leaning in to give Severus a kiss. “But Neville said you gave Draco his potion shortly after dinner, so I figured you’d be free right about now.” He walked over to the couch, kicked his shoes off, and threw himself onto the couch on his back.

 

Severus eyed him with affection, though it was a resigned, I-know-I’ll-regret-this-later type of affection. He could see how Harry would end up being the death of him, oh, yes, but he was going to let the boy lead him down that road gladly. He’d take the boy’s special brand of damnation over his previous bleak existence any day.

 

He was fully aware that after the trial, once news of him mating Harry got out, that damnation would be heaped upon him by all the teen’s fans, who would be irate that the boy was mated to such a dour and sinister figure. He was well aware of what public opinion of him was, and he was willing to put up with the backlash. He’d shield Harry from it as best he could, but he knew public outcry would reach his ears anyway. They would just have to deal with it.

 

“We should marry.” Harry said happily. “Now that Sirius knows, and all. This summer. What do you say?”

 

Severus eyed him wearily. “What a _stunningly romantic_ proposal that was.” He drawled sarcastically. “Really, it was lovely.”

 

Harry grinned. “To be fair, _you’re_ the one that should be proposing to _me_ —“

 

“And I _will_.” Severus interrupted him. “When I am _ready_.” He added.

 

Harry stilled, searching the man’s face. “Oh.” He said softly. “Okay, then. Forget I said anything.”

 

Severus set aside his journal and patted his lap. “Come here, Love.” He said warmly.

 

Harry got up and walked over to sit in Severus’ lap, draping his upper body over the man’s chest and burying his face in his neck, mouthing at his claiming mark.

 

Severus hummed his approval, shifting Harry so that he was straddling the man’s lap and taking the opportunity to cup Harry’s pert buttocks in his hands. “You understand that when the public learns of our bond, there will be pandemonium and we will be the target of much vitriol. I am not well-liked.” He warned.

 

Harry huffed. “I don’t _care_. Everyone else can go hang. They aren’t the ones living my life, so they need to stay out of it.” He muttered mulishly.

 

Severus smiled. “There will be plenty of upset and no shortage of those that will turn on you for your choice in mates. It might help things if we don’t spend as much time together after the trial.”

 

Harry pulled back and scowled at him. “You’re asking me to make it look like I’m only with you because you managed to bed me during a _heat_!” He snapped heatedly. “ _No_!” He added. “I’m going to enjoy spending time with you, and _fuck_ what everyone else thinks!”

 

“Language.” Severus sighed.

 

“It’s _my life_ , and I intend to _enjoy it_.” He leaned in and sucked at his mark. “Besides, those that matter already know.” He added.

 

Severus smiled. “That they do.” He agreed.


	27. Ironing Out The Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than I expected, but I hit a snag and then had to go visit my sister to keep from a mental breakdown. I love the people in my house, but there is such a thing as "too much people-ing" for introverts, and I hit that point and needed to decompress. 
> 
> I'm back, feeling better, and good news--the next chapter is almost ready, so there shouldn't be too long to wait for it. 
> 
> As for this one, it's ready for you! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Neville and Draco walked up the path to their house, and Remus opened the door, looking out in confusion. His eyes fell on the duo and he smiled widely. “Thought I felt you two crossing the Wards. I wasn’t aware this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend.” He said, kissing them both as they entered the house.

 

“It isn’t.” Neville told him. “We got special permission from McGona—the Headmistress.” He corrected himself.

 

Remus frowned. “Why?”

 

“She sends her regards, by the way.” Draco added in amusement.

 

Remus’ frown deepened. “You _told_ her about me? I thought we were keeping mum on it until the bonds were secure?” He checked. “That _was_ the plan, right?”

 

Neville shrugged. “She _knew_ , we didn’t _tell_ her.”

 

Remus pressed his lips together. “I bet someone told Dumbledore. That would explain why he tried to send me away.” He muttered darkly.

 

Draco shivered at the nearly murderous light in his eyes. It was strange, but for some reason, the intensity of it had him turned on beyond belief.

 

“You okay?” Neville checked with him, seeing the shiver run through him.

 

Draco just nodded dazedly. “I’m just really turned on.” He told his Alpha. “Let’s go sit down.” He led the way into the sitting room.

 

Remus watched him walk away in confusion. “Why was he turned on?” He asked.

 

Neville smiled. “You have no _idea_ how delicious you are when you’re _angry_.” He told the man, patting him on the cheek lightly. “Come on, our Diva awaits.”

 

“I’m not a _Diva_.” Draco snapped, watching Neville walk into the room.

 

Remus shook his head with a smile as he followed his Alpha. “Don’t rile him up.” He admonished.

 

Neville snorted. “Don’t pretend you don’t _like_ him _riled up_.” He teased. “We both _know_ you _do_.”

 

Neville and Remus took seats on either side of Draco.

 

Draco cuddled into Remus’ side. “ _You_ didn’t call names.” He muttered petulantly, throwing a glare at Neville.

 

Neville smiled. “So, I wrote to Marcus, and he’s agreed to keep your name out of the court proceedings,” He informed Draco, “but he needs your permission to use your personal information. Legally, _I_ could give him that permission, but he wants it from _you_ , and I agree that that’s for the best.”

 

Draco nodded. “That’s fine.” He said lightly. “I don’t mind.”

 

Neville nodded his agreement. “Good. On that note, Remus, could Draco stay here with you while the trial is going on? I don’t want him being hounded by students while I’m at the trial.”

 

Remus smiled. “Of course, I can take care of him.” He agreed, cuddling Draco close. “It would be a pleasure to spend some extra time with him.”

 

Neville grinned at the man. “It will be good for the bond, too, for you two to have some private time without me.” He pointed out.

 

“You have a point there.” Remus agreed.

 

“So, now that _that’s_ settled, we should go to the jewellery store a few blocks down.” Neville suggested. “I was thinking we could start looking at wedding bands. What do you two think?”

 

Draco bit his lip nervously. “When are you hoping to marry? Because my father will have to know about us before we can do that. I’d _like_ to have him give me away, but he might not be willing to do that. It would be best for him to have time after learning about you two to cool off some.”

 

“I was hoping we’d be ready to let him know when we take the Express home for the summer. Remus can meet us at King’s Cross, and we can tell him then. That way, you have us with you and he can’t make a scene. Or, well, he can’t make _as much of_ one.” Neville said.

 

“I suppose that’s our best option.” Draco agreed. “Do you feel like looking at bands?” He asked Remus.

 

Remus chuckled. “If both of you want to, I’ll go. We might need them as soon as this summer, so it’s a good idea to have them on hand for whenever we decide to marry.” He said pragmatically.

 

“Alright, then, let’s go.” Draco went to stand, but overbalanced as Remus grabbed onto his arm and pulled, and the blond fell on top of the man with a soft: “Oomph!”

 

Remus chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere until you give me a proper kiss. That goes for both of you, but I can’t exactly reach Neville, so you’re first.”

 

Draco sighed. “Fine. Kiss me.” He tilted his head back and accepted the man’s kiss, gasping as Remus delivered a sharp nip to his bottom lip.

 

Neville smiled and walked over. “Take your kiss and let’s get going. We only have a few hours before we have to leave.”

 

“We’d best make the most of it, then.” Remus said, taking a kiss and letting Neville take control with only the barest hint of defiance.

 

Neville eyed him as he pulled back. “Remember your place, Darling. You wouldn’t want to earn yourself a punishment. And if you try to wrest control from me when our dynamic has been _established_ _already_ , that’s a very _real_ possibility.” He warned.

 

Remus grinned. “Maybe I need to be reminded _where_ my place is.” He teased.

 

Neville growled. “I’ll keep that in mind, but not right now. Come on, you two.” He led the way out of the house.

 

*****

 

Severus, Neville and Harry met up at the gates, Neville having just seen Draco off, and Severus Apparated both the students to the Ministry atrium. They got their wands registered and showed their subpoenas and were directed to courtroom ten.

 

On the way there, they ran into Marcus. He gave them all a smile and gestured them into a room. “We need to discuss what’s going to happen in the trial. Mostly for the benefit of you two,” He said to Harry and Neville, “but also for anyone that hasn’t been in a trial before.”

 

They all went into the room and found Lucius and Tom sitting at a table. Neville stopped short seeing Tom, since he knew who the man _had been_ , and he made a point to sit nowhere near him. Harry, on the other hand, sat right across from him and smiled widely.

 

“Hello!” Harry said brightly.

 

Tom returned the smile. “Good to see you again. Keeping out of trouble, I hope?” He asked.

 

Severus snorted. “Trouble follows him around like a lost-but-still-quite-malicious puppy; trying to keep him _out_ of it is my life’s work.” He drawled.

 

Lucius eyed Harry in consideration. “Perhaps you simply need to use a heavier hand. Some Omegas need constant reminders of where their place is.” He said, then grunted in pain.

 

Tom feigned innocence, but Harry could see the slight smile on his lips, after becoming accustomed to Severus’ barely-there grins.

 

Harry assumed that Lucius’ foot had been stomped on, or he had been kicked under the table.

 

“Gentlemen, please, we have a discussion to get through, and we are on a time limit. If we could _focus_ , that would be marvellous.” Marcus said, looking around at them.

 

Harry gave the man his full attention and the rest of the group followed his example.

 

“Alright. Now, you,” He looked at Neville, “wanted to omit your Omega’s name from the proceedings, as the bonds between you and your two mates are not yet stable, due to Albus Dumbledore’s interference. I talked to Madame Bones and she has agreed that it is permissible, but he will still be included by name in the list of Omegas that have been affected by the leech spell.”

 

Neville nodded. “That much is fine, all the Omegas at the school were affected, so any one of the named students could be my mate.” He said lightly. “It won’t be a problem.”

 

Marcus gave him a nod and turned his eyes to Harry and Severus. “You two will be questioned back-to-back, since you are mated and were affected as a couple. Harry, both I and the defence Law Wizard will be asking you questions. Just answer honestly, don’t let the other man get to you. He may try to make you look bad, it’s a ploy they use to discredit people. Severus, you will also be questioned about the students who had the leech on them, and the memories will need to be entered as evidence of the leech and its subsequent removal.” He told the man.

 

Severus nodded. “I took the liberty of collecting both my own memories of the things pertinent to the trial, and I helped Harry to extract his, and assured there was no extraneous information in his memories. He is _learning_ Occlumency, but I am sure he has much to learn yet.”

 

Neville cleared his throat. “I have the memories of my talks with him, but I’d prefer only the people that _must_ see it do so, as they contain my mate’s name.” He said.

 

Marcus nodded. “That is fine. Just let them know that when you hand over the vial. They are trained to be circumspect when necessary.” He informed Neville.

 

Tom frowned. “Pensieve evidence of the time I met Dumbledore will be needed to verify the curse I was under, won’t it?” He asked. “I didn’t take out the memory.”

 

Severus held up an empty vial. “I suspected as much, and I would be happy to assist you in removing the memory if you’d like.” He offered.

 

Tom nodded. “Thank you, Severus.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “You’re welcome, My Lord. With your newfound purpose, it is my pleasure to serve you once again.”

 

Marcus frowned. “Ah, that form of address might give the Wizengamot the wrong idea about his change of heart.” He pointed out nervously.

 

Severus grinned at him. “Then it’s a good thing I don’t plan to directly address him in front of them, isn’t it? I refuse to be informal with him. Frequently, my very life hinges on the fact that I be respectful. Angering a Dark Lord tends to shorten one's life.”

 

Harry frowned. “It hasn’t done to _me_.” He pointed out unhelpfully.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “ _You_ , my little imp, are quite _obviously_ a special case.” He told the teen, who grinned brightly.

 

“I suppose that’s everything. The trial should begin shortly. Severus, Tom, we will wait outside while you two extract the pertinent memory.” Marcus said.

 

The group filed out of the room.

 

They waited in the hall, Harry and Neville chatting while Marcus went over some last-minute minutiae no one else was interested in with Lucius.

 

After a short wait, Severus and Tom came out, Tom slipping a vial of shimmering memories into his pocket.

 

“Are we all ready, then?” Marcus asked. After getting affirmations all around, he grinned widely. “Splendid! To the courtroom, then.” He said, and led the way.


	28. Trial Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have the first part of the trial. Hopefully I can get the next written out as quickly as this one came out. Give me a few days. I had this written a week ago, it just needed polishing.

Harry sat in his seat, fidgeting slightly, as he waited for everyone else to take their seats so the trial could begin.

 

Severus rested a quelling hand on Harry’s knee, and the teen sighed quietly and forced himself to sit still and silent.

 

‘Be calm. They will bring Dumbledore out as soon as everyone is settled, and then things will begin. I know it’s boring right now,’ Severus sent through the bond, ‘but soon enough, there will be plenty of testimony to interest you.’ He assured his mate.

 

Harry laid his hand over Severus’ and gave it a squeeze. ‘I’m just nervous.’ He assured the man.

 

Once everyone was seated, they brought in Dumbledore, bound in cuffs and clad in grey Azkaban robes. The two guards sat him none-too-gently in the chained chair sitting in the middle of the courtroom, and the chains came to life, securing him to the chair.

 

“Right, then.” Fudge said, sitting up straighter. “Shall we begin?” He asked. “Criminal trial on the third of April,” Fudge began, and Harry noticed Percy further down the row taking down his words quickly on a long roll of parchment. “into offenses committed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore under the Mating Rights Act of 1764, and against several individuals including, but not limited to, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry James Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Antonio Zabini, Fred Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, and Hannah Elise Abbott.” Fudge was looking down at the list of names in silent disapproval. He cleared his throat and began speaking again. “Speaking for the prosecution, Law Wizard Marcus Reynolds. For the defence, Law Wizard William Whittaker.” Harry noticed both Wizards sitting close to the floor, hardly acknowledging each other at all as they prepared to question the witnesses.

 

Fudge continued, announcing himself, his senior undersecretary, and Amelia Bones, head of DMLE. Once he finished, he looked down at Marcus. “Mr. Reynolds, would you like to begin?”

 

Marcus smiled and nodded. “I will, thank you, Minister. The prosecution would like to call Alpha Lord Neville Longbottom to the stand.” He said surely.

 

Neville got up from his seat a few seats down from Harry and made his way to the witness stand, where he sat and took an oath on his magic to only speak the truth.

 

Marcus came to stand in front of him. “Would you be willing to tell me what this is, Lord Longbottom?” He asked, showing him a sheet of parchment.

 

“That is the medical record of me and my mates’ bond between our first, second, and most recent heats together, Sir.” Neville answered firmly.

 

Marcus nodded. “And what do these records show, Lord Longbottom?” He gently pressed.

 

Neville looked over the records and sighed. “They show that our bond was growing normally after our first heat, well on track to becoming a strong and healthy bond, and its growth was suddenly stopped after our second heat, leaving it stunted and weaker than it should have been at that point, by far.”

 

“You wrote to me and told me that your Omega wished to be left out of the proceedings, since the bonds are not as strong as they should be, so we will honour that and not use his name, but what was going on between you and your mates after the second heat, when the bond failed to thrive as it should have?” Marcus asked.

 

Neville frowned. “Albus Dumbledore began coming between us. My mates are either living in Hogsmeade, or are not in my House at school. Indeed, my Omega happens to be a Slytherin. Dumbledore would not let my Omega sit with me and my friends during meal times, even though he has suffered attempted rape by his own housemates in the past and no longer feels safe around them.” He said bluntly. “Shortly after he did that, he told us we could no longer spend time with each other in the library, lest we get ‘up to something’ where young children were present.”

 

Marcus nodded at that. “And had you up until that point? Gotten ‘up to something’ in public?” He asked curiously.

 

Neville shook his head. “Nothing but hand-holding, Sir.” He answered. “We’re very careful to be circumspect. Both my Omega and I were raised by people that instilled in us a strong sense of decorum. We keep our private life out of the public eye whenever possible.” He told the man.

 

“So would it be safe to say that Albus Dumbledore was coming between you and your bonded Omega for no good reason?” Marcus asked.

 

“I believe so, Sir. That is how I would put it.”

 

Marcus nodded resolutely. “Very well. I have no further questions, Minister.” He announced, heading back to his seat.

 

William Whittaker, Dumbledore’s Law Wizard, came forward. He was a round, balding man with small eyes that were perpetually squinting, and a habit of taking on cases that he knew he could not win, because he believed that even the most hopeless cases deserved someone to stick up for them. That belief had done his record no favours.

 

“Lord Longbottom, is it true that your Omega, who shall remain unnamed, comes from a Dark family?” He asked, his voice high and whiney.

 

Neville smiled. “Yes.” He answered lightly.

 

William cleared his throat. “Then might have Albus Dumbledore been doing you a _favour_ when he tried to keep you from him, and, by extension, his family?”

 

Neville frowned in confusion. “I need have no contact with his family in order to have him as my bonded Omega, Sir.” Neville said in confusion.

 

“Of course, but the fact remains that his family may try to influence you, or use you for their own gain.” He pressed. “You are, after all, a very _young_ Alpha.”

 

Neville shook his head. “If necessary, we have a third mate, who would be more than willing to keep me from bending to his family’s will. Besides that, I may be _young_ , but I am no less an Alpha for it. I bend to _no one_.” He said firmly, a hint of growl in his voice.

 

William was obviously a Beta, because he backed off immediately at the growl, cowed into submission. “No more questions.” He said nervously.

 

“Very well.” Fudge said. “Is there any pensieve evidence to be admitted by you, Lord Longbottom?” He asked.

 

Neville held up a vial. “I collected the memories this morning of my meetings with Dumbledore where he told me that he was imposing the new rule that I could not be with my mate in the common areas of the castle. It contains the name of my mate, so I would prefer only you and Madame Bones view it, but you may tell the others what it contained once you finish.”

 

Marcus collected the vial and brought it to Fudge.

 

“We will watch it after today’s proceedings, then.” Fudge said simply. “The witness may leave the stand. Next witness.”

 

Marcus stood. “The prosecution would like to call Omega Lord Harry Potter to the stand.” He said.

 

There was a sudden rush of voices all speaking at once as Harry made his way to the stand. It seemed the news that he was an Omega took quite a few people by surprise. Harry shook his head in amusement and sat in the seat. He took the same oath Neville had taken and waited for the first question.

 

Marcus didn’t disappoint. “Lord Potter, when did you mate with Severus Snape?”

 

At that question, it seemed everyone in the room felt free to voice their opinion of the match.

 

Fudge cast Sonorous on himself and stood up. “This courtroom will come to _order_ , or I shall send everyone but the witnesses and the defences out of the room until sentencing!” He announced.

 

The room quieted quickly.

 

Harry smiled, remembering his first time with Severus and the subsequent marking. “December 24th of last year.” He said happily.

 

Marcus smiled. “And it was fully consensual?” He asked.

 

Harry laughed. “Mostly. I had to chase him for quite some time before he’d let himself be caught, but I went to him when I went into heat for the first time, and he couldn’t resist me anymore.” He told the courtroom at large.

 

Marcus nodded. “So it was your choice to mate with him, was it not?”

 

“It was.” Harry confirmed.

 

“And when did the accused start interfering in your bond?” Marcus asked.

 

Harry frowned. “It was shortly after Voldemort returned, about mid-February, I think.”

 

There was scattered muttering at that pronouncement.

 

“Why did he choose then to start?” Marcus asked him.

 

“Well, I doubt he had a viable _reason_ to interfere with us until then. See, Severus was, at the time, Dumbledore’s only spy in Voldemort’s ranks. Dumbledore was aware that he was supposed to be brewing potions for Voldemort, and he told me that we were only allowed to spend one day together per week, and that I was not to spend my free time with him since he was busy.” Harry said bitterly. “I wanted to keep Severus from pushing himself too far. If he doesn’t have someone to stop him from overworking, he’ll push himself to exhaustion. I didn’t want that to happen, but Dumbledore didn’t care. I think he only saw my mate as a means to an end, not a person that people cared about.”

 

Marcus nodded. “Did he have any reason to try and separate you from your mate?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t _think_ so.” He said. “He might have thought that Severus’ loyalties were in question, I guess. Or maybe he just didn’t want me close to someone who was close to Voldemort. I honestly can’t say.”

 

“So there was no reason to come between you two, and in fact, quite the opposite, and he still insisted on trying to come between you?” Marcus pressed.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He answered.

 

“No further questions.” Marcus announced.

 

William Whittaker came forward, looking a little awed. “Pleased to meet you, Lord Potter.” He said, then began his questioning. “Did you ever discuss the topic of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with your mate?”

 

Harry frowned. “A few times, yes. He explained a long time ago that he felt responsible for my parents’ deaths, and that he was spying for Dumbledore as his penance for the, as he put it, ‘sins he had committed.’ I tried to convey that I forgave him for his part in my parents’ deaths, but he told me that they were only part of what he had to atone for.”

 

William cleared his throat. “Are you aware of some of the things your mate had done while he served You-Know-Who?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “If you can’t bring yourself to say _Voldemort_ —which is just a _word_ , it can’t hurt you—maybe you should just use his _name_. Tom Riddle.” He snapped. “To answer your question, yes, he’s told me some of it. On the few nights I’ve spent with him—usually during heats—he tends to wake up with nightmares, and he tells me about them when I ask. It’s clear he regrets the things he’s done, since it haunts his sleep.” He finished.

 

“He’s never tried to convince you that Muggles are the enemy? That they don’t deserve to live?” William asked.

 

Harry scoffed. “Sir, my mate doesn’t hold that view. _If_ he did, he wouldn’t have to _convince_ me; my relatives did that themselves. They were horrible people. Severus and I both had hard childhoods that took their toll on us, and we don’t view Muggles kindly because of it. That’s not to say we want them _dead_ ,” Harry stressed, “Just far from us, is all.”

 

William cleared his throat nervously. “Has he tried to get you to see V-v—Tom Riddle’s point of view, or encouraged you to follow him, even inadvertently?”

 

Harry frowned. “Not _per se_ , no, but when I requested it once Tom was back to sanity, he took me to _meet_ with him. We had a pleasant chat, and he’s agreed to stop trying to kill me.” He shrugged. “He’s quite a likeable man now, really.”

 

William’s eyes lit up at what he perceived as a small victory for his client. “No further questions, Minister.” He said, sounding pleased.

 

“Is there any pensive evidence to be entered from you, Lord Potter?” Fudge asked.

 

“My mate has it. He’ll be giving you mine and his together after he’s questioned.” Harry answered.

 

Fudge nodded. “Very well. You may return to your seat.”

 

Harry went back to his seat, where Severus had his face covered with one hand and was shaking his head.

 

“I was just being _honest_.” Harry pointed out.

 

Severus pulled him into a quick kiss as his name was called, then whispered, “I love you, imp.” As he got up to walk to the stand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm putting Dumbledore's final sentence up for vote. There are three options.
> 
> 1\. He gets his magic stripped from him and has to live out the rest of his life in Azkaban.
> 
> 2\. He gets turned into an Omega and bound to an inmate who is subsequently Kissed, leaving Dumbles to crave the approval of an Alpha that is incapable of giving him that approval.
> 
> Or 3. He gets stripped of his magic, turned into a SQUIB Omega, and is passed around the inmates as a toy for the rest of his life, since he doesn't have the magic necessary to properly bond with an Alpha. 
> 
> Pick one. I'll tally up the votes, and the result will be revealed in either the next chapter, or the one after.


	29. Trial Part 2

Severus took the stand and recited the oath, smiling wryly when Marcus pulled out a vial of a clear liquid. “What, don’t you _trust_ me?” He asked lightly.

 

Marcus chuckled. “I take it you know what this is?” The man asked.

 

Severus nodded. “I do. It’s Veritaserum.” He said easily.

 

“Since so much of the testimony is going to come from you, and you have a reputation that might discredit your words, I’d like to administer this to you, to verify any answers you may give me.” He smiled. “So no one can claim you’re a liar later on.”

 

Severus pursed his lips. “I suppose I’m willing. Go ahead.” He opened his mouth and let Marcus administer the three drops of the potion to him.

 

“Test question: What is your name?” Marcus asked.

 

“Severus Tobias Snape.” Severus replied, his voice emotionless.

 

Harry winced at the robotic voice coming from the man. He _loved_ Severus’ voice. The intensity he imbued into words of love, how melodious it became when the man spoke of his potions work. Taking that away from him, even for a short time, seemed a sacrilege to Harry.

 

Marcus nodded, satisfied, and brought a roll of parchment over to him. “Could you tell me what this is?” He asked, placing it in front of Severus.

 

Severus looked it over and replied, “It’s an accounting of the purification spell Harry had performed on him at Gringotts.” He answered.

 

“I’m not going to ask _why_ you went, that matter is Lord Potter’s private business, but what does this say the goblins found on Harry _during_ the ritual?”

 

“A magical leeching spell that hides itself from detection from medical scans of any kind. The only spell to detect it is not in common use.” Severus answered.

 

Marcus clasped his hands behind his back. “And who _cast_ the spell?” He asked the man.

 

“Albus Dumbledore.” Severus told him.

 

The court broke out in whispered conversations at that pronouncement.

 

Neville leaned toward Harry over Severus’ empty seat and whispered, “Having him take Veritaserum was a stroke of _genius_! No one can claim he was lying _now_!”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Once the whispers died down, Marcus took a few steps away from Severus, then whirled around to face him again. “And when you returned to school, what did you do?”

 

“I looked up the spell to detect the leech and cast it on every Slytherin in my care.”

 

Marcus hummed. “And how many had the leech on them?” He asked.

 

“Two. The only two Omegas in Slytherin house.” Severus told him.

 

“No one else was afflicted?” Marcus checked.

 

Severus shook his head. “None of the others.”

 

Marcus began pacing, his voice carrying throughout the courtroom as he moved. “So, what led you to discovering the spell on the other students that were _not_ Slytherins?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus smiled. “Harry had requested that I check his friends, the Weasley twins, as they were Omegas as well, and thus, were at risk.” He had begun sounding less robotic, and Harry could tell that the potion was already wearing off. “After I found the spell on them, Minerva decided to have Pomona and Filius bring the Omegas in their houses to her office the next day to test them, as well. It is entirely possible that any Omegas that went to school while he was a teacher or Headmaster have been affected by the spell. I urge _all Omegas_ to go to St. Mungo’s or Gringotts to get tested.” He finished.

 

Marcus stopped his pacing and met Severus’ eyes. “On to another matter, I notice that you bear Harry’s mark on your neck. When did you decide to have the claim go both ways?”

 

Severus’ eyes unfocused as he relived the first time he’d decided to ask for Harry’s mark. “Honestly, I was lost the moment his heat-scent hit me. It was as if it were crafted for me alone.” He seemed to shake himself out of his reverie and chuckled. “I asked him to mark me shortly after we woke the day after his heat passed.”

 

Marcus considered him in silence for long moments, then asked, quietly, just loud enough to carry, “Why _then_? He’d be more pliable and more apt to agreeing during his heat, when his instincts are influencing him. Why would you wait?”

 

“I wanted to make sure he was in his right mind. I needed to see for myself that he wasn’t distressed by his choice of mate. If he had regretted things once the hormones wore off, I would have immediately cast him aside and bade him find someone more worthy; but he didn’t smell upset at all. He was nervous at first, knowing he had tricked me into bed with him, but once we straightened out that I was not going to punish him harshly for his mischief, he smelled of nothing but happiness and me. So I asked him to claim the Alpha that will forever be _his_. There is no one else for me. I love my mate with every fibre of my being, and _that_ will never change.” Severus said.

 

Harry flushed at the words, and grinned widely. He was touched by Severus’ words, but wished it hadn’t taken _this_ to draw the sentiment out of him. Still, the words were public knowledge now, and that warmed his heart considerably.

 

Marcus  smiled. “So you had nothing but Harry’s best interests in heart. When,” He took a deep breath and forced out, “ _Voldemort_ returned, where did your loyalties lie?”

 

Severus and Harry both realized why he hadn’t opened with this line of questioning. It was no mistake that Severus’ Veritaserum wore off before they got to this point.

 

Harry smirked and leaned back in his chair.

 

Marcus was as slippery as any Slytherin, and Harry was glad they were going to benefit from his underhanded tactics.

 

Severus thought for a moment before answering. “I was loyal when he first rose to power, before he lost the gift of telling people what they wanted to hear. He promised power, prestige, and a place to fit in for those who fit in nowhere else. I was seduced by his glittering promises before he was fully consumed by madness. When he returned, my loyalty lay first and foremost with my mate. I would follow him to the depths of hell itself if he asked it of me. When he asked to meet with the Dark Lord, once the man was sane for the first time in a long time, I facilitated the meeting and stayed only to ensure that my mate remained safe during what could easily become a tense situation.” He answered. “I am loyal to _my_ _mate_ , and will do whatever he bids me do. Anyone he wants me to follow will have my obedience.” He said firmly.

 

Marcus nodded. “So your loyalty is to Lord Potter. That is commendable, to be sure. On to the last matter, you found evidence that Tom Riddle, formerly Lord Voldemort, was under the Bartlett-Rhydes curse. How did you find out?”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes. “He seemed suspiciously eager to kill my mate, and I thought it odd, to be so obsessed with a single death. I asked to check his mind for evidence of an insanity curse. What I found once in there was textbook Bartlett-Rhydes. His logic centre was a deformed, blackened mass that was tangled around itself and was connected too strongly to his belief in prophecy. I offered to brew him the potion to cure the madness and he accepted.”

 

Marcus nodded. “I have no more questions.”

 

He smirked up at Harry once he was past the other Law Wizard. Harry grinned back widely.

 

“What age were you when you joined the Death Eaters?” William Whittaker asked.

 

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t see that it’s any of _your_ business, or the court’s,” He drawled, “But I was seventeen. The Dark Lord does not initiate underage Wizards.”

 

“How many people do you think you’ve killed on his orders?” William asked.

 

Marcus stood. “Objection.” He said loudly. “My client is not on trial, and has been exonerated of any war crimes he may have committed for his work as a spy for Dumbledore.”

 

“Sustained. Please keep your questions within the realm of relevance to this trial, Mr. Whittaker.” Amelia said shortly.

 

“Apologies.” The man said to her, then turned back to Severus. “Why did you take your mate to meet with Tom Riddle?” He asked.

 

Severus snorted. “Because my mate asked me to and his life was no longer in danger. I saw no reason _not_ to take him. He is free to _talk_ to whomever he wishes, provided he is in no danger.” He said lightly.

 

“What did Tom and your mate discuss?” William asked him.

 

Severus took a deep breath, then answered, “They discussed the Dark Lord’s original plan, the changes he’s made now that his sanity has been restored, and what he plans to change going forward. Nowhere in that plan was there any mention of murder and mayhem. He is truly a changed man.”

 

William looked sour at that pronouncement. He looked down at the list of questions he was holding and found where he was. The next line of questioning were things he truly felt would turn the case around, and it had taken a lot of digging to come across the information

 

Severus looked at him expectantly.

 

“Why did you have the goblins perform a purification on your mate? After all, an Omega is usually the purest kind of Wizard or Witch there is.” He asked.

 

Marcus stood up. “Objection. That is a personal matter.” He called out.

 

Amelia was about to reply, when William spoke up. “It is pertinent to this trial.” He told her.

 

Amelia sighed. “Overruled. Please answer the question, Master Snape.” She said wearily.

 

Severus gritted his teeth. “We were there to get a horcrux removed from him.”

 

William smiled. “For those assembled, what _is_ a horcrux, Master Snape?”

 

Severus spoke reluctantly. “It is a piece of someone’s soul, left behind in a receptacle due to a ritual followed by a murder. Dark magic that only a truly evil or insane individual would use.” He answered.

 

“And how did you come to discover there was a horcrux in him?” William pressed.

 

“The Dark Lord told him. He also told him the safest way to remove it.” Severus told him.

 

William smiled. “No further questions.” He said simply.

 

“Is there pensieve evidence?” Fudge asked.

 

Severus produced two vials. “Mine and my mate’s.” He said, as Marcus took the vials and delivered them to Fudge.

 

Fudge nodded. “We will take a recess for lunch and myself, Amelia and Dolores will view the pensieve evidence. We will summarize it for the court when we reconvene, and we will hear the last witness for the prosecution and the defence will call their witnesses.” He announced.

 

The courtroom began to empty as everyone headed out for lunch.

 

“Well, that went well.” Harry said sarcastically as Severus met up with him and Neville.

 

Severus scowled at him. “Like _yours_ went any better.” He adopted a high-pitched voice. “’Oh, Tom Riddle and I are bosom buddies now!’” He mocked.

 

Harry snorted. “It wasn’t _that_ bad.” He denied.

 

Severus sighed. “Trust me, it was bad _enough_.” He said solemnly. “We might just need a miracle to salvage this case.”


	30. Trial Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Next chapter will almost certainly have the sentencing, so votes are now closed, and number three has won. 
> 
> Enjoy Tom's testimony!

Marcus slid into the seat directly across from Harry, at the table reserved for the prosecution’s side of the case, so they could discuss things while they were in recess without being overheard. “I think I can fix this, though I was hoping he wouldn’t be able to get that information. He must have a source in the staff of Gringotts, to have gotten it. Everything hinges on you, now.” He said, turning to Tom.

 

The man sneered. “Oh, _goody_. Just what I need: the fate of Albus Dumbledore resting on _my_ shoulders. Can’t I just kill him?”

 

“No!” Everyone at the table chorused.

 

Tom scowled. “I was just _joking_! _Merlin_ , so _uptight_.”

 

Marcus sighed. “No jokes like that while you’re on the stand. People will take it _seriously_ , coming from _you_.” He warned.

 

Tom glared at him. “I’m not an _imbecile_!” He spat.

 

“You’re not the media’s darling yet, either. No jokes. And…” Marcus frowned. “Can you resist Veritaserum?” He asked.

 

“To an extent.” Tom answered. “I’m not _quite_ as resistant as Severus is, but he’s an expert Occlumens. I’m able to throw it off a few minutes later than he could.” He explained.

 

Marcus nodded as he considered the new information. “Good, good. We can use this. I don’t want you to _lie_ , of course; the oath would take your magic, but consider your words carefully. I will give you a few easy questions first, and we will move on to the harder ones as we go.”

 

Tom nodded his acceptance. “Who is testifying for the defence?” He asked curiously. “Do you know?”

 

Marcus shuffled some papers around and read aloud. “A woman by the name of Molly Weasley.” He told them.

 

Severus smirked. “Do you know the spell to check for the leeching spell?” He asked.

 

“I looked it up and practiced it when I heard it was in use in this case, yes.” Marcus replied. “Why, is she an Omega?”

 

“One very much in Dumbledore’s pocket, yes. It wouldn’t surprise me to find that she is a victim of the spell, as well. See if you can check her for it. Publically.” Severus drawled.

 

Marcus smiled. “I’ll see what I can do. Now, I’m going to go back in and get things ready for the next part of the trial. Good luck, Tom. We’re counting on you. I’ll do what I can to win you some sympathy first and foremost.” He said, clapping the man on the shoulder.

 

Tom nodded. “I’ll need the luck, I think.” He muttered.

 

*****

 

“The prosecution would like to call Omega Tom Marvolo Riddle to the stand.”

 

Pandemonium erupted as cries of alarm were heard, and everyone started talking at once. Several spectators were standing up to get a glimpse of the man as he made his way to stand.

 

Fudge stood up and used sonorous again. “We will have _order_!” He shouted, the words ringing out throughout the courtroom. It took a few minutes for the assembled crowd to quiet down.

 

Marcus had Tom take the oath and pulled out the bottle of truth serum. “Most of the people here will not believe a word out of your mouth unless you consent to Veritaserum. You have a certain… Reputation, as I’m sure you understand. Will you consent?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “Gladly. I want to put that _reputation_ to bed for good. I am not that man anymore.” He opened his mouth and Marcus dosed him.

 

“Test question: What is your name?”

 

Tom answered robotically. “Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

 

Marcus followed that with: “What is your blood status?” To prove it was working.

 

Tom answered. “Half-blood.”

 

There was a murmur of disbelief at that, and Marcus nodded in satisfaction. “Mr. Riddle, when did you become an Omega?” He asked.

 

“February sixteenth of this year.” He answered.

 

“How did this come about?” Marcus asked him.

 

After a short hesitation, he answered, “I used a blood, flesh and bone ritual to gain a new body after being a disembodied spirit for thirteen years.” He then added, “I used Harry Potter’s blood and it turned me into an Omega. I had never heard of an Alpha or an Omega before that point.”

 

Marcus smiled. “What happened when you regained your body?” He asked.

 

“I Called my followers to me and was telling them about how I had achieved my aim of immortality, when several of them began to smell the scent coming off of me. Since I was newly-presented, I was going into heat. They began fighting over me, and as I tried to run away, one of the Alphas ordered me to stay. As an Omega, I could not disobey. Lucius emerged victorious, and he immediately claimed me. He took me for the fist time right there, in the graveyard, as the other Alphas watched.” He said.

 

Marcus nodded. “So you were mated against your will?” He asked.

 

Tom nodded. “I have made my peace with it since then. Lucius cannot marry me, he has a wife he cannot leave, but I have found a place in their home that, while not ideal, is better than I could have with another Alpha. And, while he treated me callously in the past—and still does, on occasion—I am discovering how to appeal to his better nature. Things are improving.”

 

Harry glanced over at Lucius, a few seats down, and winced.

 

The man looked angry.

 

‘Is Tom going to be okay?’ Harry asked Severus through the bond. ‘Lucius doesn’t look too happy.’

 

Severus glanced over and his lips pressed together tightly. ‘He is going to have a very rough night. And perhaps a bad day tomorrow. Lucius is hiding his emotions because he is in public, but he is, understandably, livid right now.’ He revealed.

 

Harry frowned.

 

‘There’s nothing you can do, you would only make it worse. Lucius will punish him, rather harshly, but then it will be over. Don’t interfere.’

 

Harry sighed. ‘Fine.’

 

“When did you first meet Albus Dumbledore?” Marcus asked.

 

“When I was eleven years old.” Tom answered. “He came to see me and explained who he was and where he worked. He gave me a feather that he said was imbued with very strong magic. He cast a spell on it and bade me keep it on my person for luck. I carried it from that day on, for most of my first year at Hogwarts before I lost it. By then, I had already begun looking into darker and more obscure branches of magic than most of my peers. I didn’t realize until very recently that he had deliberately twisted my mind.”

 

Marcus hummed. “So, everything you did as Lord Voldemort was due to the curse?” He asked.

 

Tom smiled. “To be sure, I would have gathered followers to share my vision without the curse, but it was a factor in how I _treated_ them and what I had them _do_. I no longer feel that I was in the right.” He explained. “I see now that there were other, more humane ways to bring about the changes I sought. In all honesty, the carnage I wrought under the curse was mostly aimless violence. What I _needed_ to do was spread my message without needless destruction. Now that I can _reason_ instead of purely _reacting_ , I feel more able to enact changes where they are necessary.”

 

Marcus nodded. “As for your ‘ _vision_ ,’ what exactly _is_ it you wish to do?” He asked the man.

 

Severus said a fervent prayer that the two had discussed this topic beforehand, because, as far as he knew, his Lord didn’t much care for the _laws_. His aim, incidentally, was to flout them in a great many ways. Kidnapping, memory charms and blood magic (granted, blood adoptions were legal, but only in certain situations) were the bread-and-butter of his plans.

 

Tom drew in a deep breath. “I want to bring Muggleborn children into our world at the first signs of accidental magic. So that they can be raised to share our beliefs, our values, and so that they are not so out-of-place when they start at Hogwarts. I would like to see every child with magical talent placed with a family that would value and love them, away from Muggles who can be damaging to a young Witch or Wizard just finding their place in a world so different from their own. No child should have to learn a new culture all at once at the age of eleven. That’s far too late to expect them to thrive.” He said passionately.

 

Harry grabbed his hand, and Severus smiled, squeezing back to indicate that he understood Harry’s excitement, and was amazed that the ideas sounded so _rational_ , put that way.

 

Marcus smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Riddle. No further questions.”

 

William approached Tom nervously, visibly trembling.

 

Tom waited until the man was close to him, then leaned forward and said, “Boo!”

 

William shrieked and dropped the papers he was holding, jumping back.

 

Tom leaned back in his chair and shot Marcus a look that said, quite clearly, “ _Really_?”

 

Marcus just smiled and shrugged.

 

William gathered up his papers and approached Tom again. “M-mr. Riddle, when you were younger, you used to hurt the children in the orphanage where you were being raised, isn’t that correct?” He asked.

 

Tom looked surprised, but nodded. “On occasion, when they had done something particularly hurtful to me. I was always quick to retaliate, but I never _started_ the chain of events. It was always a response to their actions.”

 

William frowned, apparently not being able to follow that line of questioning. He tried again. “How many horcruxes did you make?” He asked.

 

Tom blew out a breath. “There are five remaining, four of which I intend to destroy. I _would_ destroy them _all_ , but one is alive and cannot be purified, as she is bred to be a dark creature. She is imbued with dark protection spells and a purification would kill her. I will continue searching in the hopes that I will find a way to remove the horcrux _without_ killing her, but it may take some time.” He explained.

 

William’s frown deepened. “What do you plan to do with people that were only following you due to the Imperious curse?” He tried.

 

Tom had an answer for that, too. “They have already been Called, apologized to, and freed of the Mark.” He told the man evenly.

 

William scowled. “No further questions.” He groused.

 

Fudge stood. “As the curse you were under has been proven by Severus Snape’s pensieve testimony, you have been cleared of all charges against you due to your past actions. No further pensieve testimony is required. You may leave the stand.” He said.

 

 


	31. Trial Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, I think, before we start the final story.
> 
> I have a title ready, and it fits with my theme so far (yay!), so let's wrap this one up and continue with what will be the big, scary political part. This served as a good warm-up but we only touched on what the plans are. Time to see them being implemented!

“The defence would like to call Omega Lady Molly Weasley to the stand as a character witness.” William called out.

 

Harry noticed her in the next row down as she got up and walked to the stand.

 

She took the oath and William began his questioning. “How long have you known Albus Dumbledore?” He asked.

 

Molly smiled. “I met him when I went to Hogwarts; he was Headmaster even then.” She answered.

 

“Have you ever known him to do anything criminal?” William asked.

 

“ _Heavens_ , no!” Molly answered. “He’s always been the _nicest_ person you’d ever meet. And he’s never done anything without good reason.” She finished.

 

“I know you cannot speak for _all_ the parents of the Omegas that were affected by the magical leeches, but do you believe he had a good reason to cast it on _your_ children?” William asked.

 

Molly sighed. “Those two are a handful. I assume he did it to help keep them from causing too much trouble. Heavens knows _I’ve_ wanted to do the same to them, _numerous_ times!”

 

William smiled. “No further questions.”

 

Marcus stood and walked over to her. “Mrs. Weasley, you said you attended Hogwarts while the accused was Headmaster?”

 

Molly nodded. “Yes, I did.”

 

“If you don’t mind, could I check _you_ for the leech? You _are_ , after all, an Omega.” He added.

 

Molly shrugged. “I suppose so, but the twins did not get their habit of breaking rules from _me_. _I_ was always well-behaved.”

 

Marcus cast the spell, and Molly was encased in a soft glow. “That was positive.” He announced for the benefit of all those assembled. “She is also afflicted with the leech.”

 

Molly looked stunned.

 

Marcus turned back to her. “Do you believe there was a good reason to cast the spell on _you_?” He asked.

 

Molly shook her head slowly. “No, there’s no… I never did _anything_ wrong!” She said.

 

Marcus nodded. “That being the case, do you think he might have cast the leech on them simply because they were Omegas, and he thought he could get away with it?” He asked gently.

 

Molly seemed to sag in her chair as her faith in Dumbledore visibly drained out of her. “I suppose so.” She answered heavily.

 

“No further questions.” Marcus said.

 

Fudge stood. “Molly Weasley, you may leave the stand. The accused will now be questioned and given the chance to speak for himself. Mr. Whittaker, you may begin.” He said, then sat back down.

 

William approached Dumbledore and the man swore the oath, then the questioning began.

 

“Mr. Dumbledore, when you met Tom Riddle, what did the staff at the orphanage tell you about him?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “She said he was a quiet boy, but he was ‘queer.’ I didn’t think much of it; most magical children that live around Muggles are seen as strange. We all have little mannerisms or a quirk that sets us apart. She told me that strange things would happen to those that belittled him or upset him in some way. Bad things. She could never find _proof_ that he was behind it, but the evidence was apparent. When we talked, he reminded me very much of Gellert when _he_ was younger. He’s _always_ struck me as a bit _off_ , from that first day.” He said.

 

William nodded. “What about the leeching spells? Why use them?”

 

Dumbledore scoffed. “It’s a _small_ amount of power, really. It was merely to supplement my own magical reserves. I needed it, to keep up with Voldemort. And once he was gone, well, old habits are hard to break. Besides, I knew he’d be back.” He said surely. “Anyway, they’re just _Omegas_. It’s not like I was siphoning magic from an Alpha that _needed_ it. Omegas have their _Alphas_ for protection. That should be all they need.”

 

“Why, if you feel that Omegas need Alphas to protect them, were you trying to come between two sets of mates? Surely that defeats the purpose of the Omegas mating with an Alpha at _all_.” William pressed.

 

Dumbledore huffed. “Omegas _do_ need an Alpha, both for protection and to benefit from an Alpha’s guiding hand, but as far as Neville Longbottom goes, since his mate turned out to be—“ His lips continued to move for a few seconds before he stopped, looking confused, and Amelia Bones lowered her wand.

 

“Mr. Whittaker, I request permission to put your client under a targeted lip-locker, tied to the identity of Lord Longbottom’s mate.” She requested. “Otherwise, your client may find himself facing a charge of Contempt.”

 

“Of course, Madame, I agree, it seems that would be for the best.” He told her, chagrined at the turn the questioning was taking.

 

Marcus felt a momentary pang of sympathy. It was obvious that either William was asking questions they hadn’t discussed, or Dumbledore was deviating from the script—to a rather _great_ extent. Either way, winning this case was looking like a sure thing.

 

Amelia cast the spell and reversed the silencing charm. “You may continue, Mr. Dumbledore.”

 

The man scowled. “Since his mate turned out to be _from a Dark family_ ,” He snapped, “I felt it was best to try and keep Neville from getting in too deep. He’s young and impressionable. As for the other pair, I was perfectly fine with Harry and Severus mating, they seem very much in love. However, when Voldemort came back, we needed Severus to focus on keeping in his good graces. As a result, I may have restricted their time together a _tad_ more than was wise, but I am only human. And hindsight, as they say, is twenty-twenty.” He finished lightly.

 

William looked relieved that his tirade was over. “No further questions.” He said wearily.

 

Marcus stood and marched with single-minded purpose up to Dumbledore. “Mr. Dumbledore, why did you cast the Bartlett-Rhydes curse on Tom Riddle?” Before Dumbledore could begin speaking, he held up a quelling hand. “I will remind you now, you are under oath.” He pointed out.

 

Dumbledore closed his mouth and frowned. “I didn’t mean for it to go so far. I fully intended to lift the curse before he graduated Hogwarts, but by the time I tried to, he distrusted everyone so much that he had layers of protection spells woven into himself and his clothing that would not allow me to reverse the curse, or, indeed, cast _anything_ else on him.”

 

Marcus hummed. “And would it be safe to say, given what you had already done to his young mind, that that was perhaps a _wise_ choice to make?” He pressed.

 

Dumbledore gritted his teeth. “Perhaps.” He allowed. “But if he had been more _trusting_ —“

 

“Orphans are not wont to trust easily.” Marcus said evenly. “Slytherins even _less_ so. _That_ much should be obvious to _anyone_.”

 

Dumbledore didn’t answer.

 

Marcus pressed on. “And the leech spells? Why target only Omegas? ‘Because they don’t need their magic to protect them’ is, pardon my French, a load of shit. You cast those spells well before they had their mates, and if Lord Longbottom is to be believed, his mate was accosted and very nearly _raped_ before he presented. He had no mate at the time, and could have benefitted from having access to the full extent of his powers. What makes _his_ suffering so much _less_ than anyone else’s?”

 

Dumbledore growled, eyes flashing red as he struggled in his bonds. “Omegas are _inferior_! Alphas should be magically stronger, but we’re _not_!” He snapped. “Why should I settle for being _less_ than an _Omega_?! THEY AREN’T EVEN PEOPLE!!” He roared.

 

Harry recoiled, eyes snapping to Severus’ in alarm and stress. His breath hitched, and he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

 

Severus cursed and pulled him close, using his chest for the Omega to hide his face in as he stroked his mate’s back. “Shh, Love, it’s not the end of the world.” He murmured, doing his best to soothe Harry.

 

Amelia stood up. “You are a _disgusting_ man.” She locked eyes onto his guards. “Be ready. I doubt this will take long.”

 

Fudge stood up. “We will now deliberate. This court is in recess until we reach a decision.” He said.

 

The three of them left the room, a few more people behind them joining them, and the noise level rose a bit as spectators and press began to discuss the proceedings.

 

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s hair. “Are you alright?” He checked, pulling back a bit.

 

Harry nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. “Yeah, just… I wasn’t expecting _him_ to feel that way. It makes me feel _dirty_. Like I’m…” His lip trembled dangerously, and he whispered, “Worthless.”

 

Severus drew him back to his chest. “Dry your eyes. Don’t worry, I wore especially absorbent robes today.” He said wryly.

 

Harry huffed out a tremulous laugh.

 

“There, see, you’ll be fine. Just dry your eyes and take a deep breath.” Severus drawled soothingly.

 

“Is he okay?” Neville asked from Severus’ other side.

 

Severus nodded, still turned toward Harry. “Yes, Mr. Longbottom, he will be fine. He’s just having difficulty dealing with the level of vitriol Dumbledore let loose with regarding Omegas.” He explained.

 

Neville scowled. “Yeah, it’s pretty fucked up that someone like _that_ was in charge of a school that accepted Omegas as well as Alphas.”

 

Severus sighed. “Language.” He muttered half-heartedly.

 

“Sorry.” Neville said reflexively. “But you _know_ I’m right.” He persisted.

 

“Sadly.” Severus agreed.

 

They switched topics to inconsequential things, keeping it light until Harry had composed himself and felt like joining in.

 

After about twenty more minutes, the doors opened and the group that had left to sentence Dumbledore emerged, looking grim.

 

Fudge came forward and cleared his throat. “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been found guilty of all crimes brought before you, and a sentence has been reached. For your gross mistreatment of Omegas entrusted into your care, you will be turned into an Omega yourself. For your crimes against a magical child’s mind and the subsequent crimes he went on to commit due to your actions, you will be stripped of your magic. For the actions you took to interfere in another’s bond not once, but _twice_ , you will be given to the inmates in Azkaban. You will never be allowed  or, indeed, _able_ , to mate any of them, and will instead spend a few nights with one before being passed off to the next. For your sake, I hope they treat Omegas better than you do.” He finished.

 

Dumbledore began screaming obscenities as his guards removed him from the chair and took him out the side door they had come in through.

 

Severus sighed. “I didn’t know there _was_ a way, besides My Lord’s botched ritual, to become an Omega.” He mused, as they all got up and began heading out. “It must be a Department of Mysteries secret.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t care. I just want him put away.”

 

Tom came up next to him. “Well, don’t worry.” He said brightly. “I have a feeling we’ll never need to worry about him again.”

 

Lucius drew even with him and buried a hand in his hair, looking as though he was massaging his mate’s scalp.

 

Tom’s wince, however, let Harry and the others know that Lucius was, in fact, _pulling_ on it, and looked about ready to _drag_ him by it if he didn’t keep up.

 

“Stop making nice with the other Omegas, _bitch_.” The blond muttered. “Come, we’re going home.”

 

Tom waved cheerfully to Harry as he was pulled away, a small smile on his face.

 

Harry opened his mouth, worried, and Severus laid a hand on his shoulder. “Judging by his face,” He pointed out, “I have a feeling he was _aiming_ for this reaction. Perhaps Narcissa has extolled the virtues of angry sex to him recently. She likes it, who knows? My Lord may, too.”


	32. Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow (June 24), so I will be taking a day off writing. I managed to finish this just in time to have a day without stressing about it. It clearly gave me some trouble, but I worked through it, and while I doubt it's my best work, I am satisfied with it. 
> 
> So, enjoy! 
> 
> *skips away humming "Happy Birthday"*

Narcissa heard the Floo in the receiving room flare and knew Lucius was home, or perhaps it was Tom that had come through first.

 

The fire flared once more and she heard the distinctive ‘click’ of the heels Lucius wore to add a few inches to his height while in public as the man stepped out of the fire, followed by a sharp yelp of pain.

 

She watched as Lucius began to pass the parlour she was in, dragging Tom by the hair. She frowned. “Whatever did he _do_ to earn _that_ , Lucius?”

 

Lucius paused and glared at her. “Aired our family business to the entire Wizarding World. He’ll be punished accordingly, make no mistake.” He snapped.

 

Narcissa just sighed. “Very well. He knew the rule there, and if he broke _that one_ , well, no one wants a repeat of _that_.” She said, dropping her gaze back down to the catalogue she was leafing through. “Don’t do anything that will keep him bedridden the next day. He’s going to join me for tea with Polly Parkinson tomorrow.”

 

Lucius growled. “ _Fine_!” He snarled, then resumed dragging Tom toward the bedrooms.

 

Narcissa caught Tom’s smile as he passed, and she gave him one of her own. “Have fun.” She said softly.

 

Lucius drug Tom into his bedroom and slammed the door, pulling Tom up straight and continuing until he had to either bow back _with_ the hair, or have it torn from his head.

 

Tom chose to bend backward at his mate’s insistence.

 

“Do you realize what you did to _earn_ punishment, Lovely?” Lucius asked, the pet name letting Tom know that he had not earned the title of ‘Lord’ back after losing Lucius’ respect this time.

 

The man would occasionally defer to him, but never when he felt that Tom was in the wrong, and, to be fair, he _had_ just broken the man’s cardinal rule for family: what happens in the Manor _stays_ in the Manor. They were not to bandy about personal family business in public, as the press was so voracious for news of their daily lives. The Malfoy family was newsworthy, only second to the Black family.

 

Tom whimpered in pain as the fist in his hair tightened, hissing in a breath through his teeth at the sting. “I told the courts that you occasionally treat me badly, and… That I have found a place for myself in your marriage.”

 

Lucius hummed, letting go of his hair and kissing him, biting at his lips before his attentions gentled.

 

Tom accepted the kiss, not bothered much by the taste of his own blood flavouring it. Blood had never bothered him much.

 

“That’s _right_.” Lucius purred approvingly. “What do _you_ think your punishment should be?” He asked the man.

 

Tom frowned. “Cruciatus?” He suggested grudgingly.

 

Lucius sighed. “Now, _this_ is what Severus meant when he said we’d have to forge new mental pathways after your sanity was restored. Cruciatus is, while no doubt _effective_ , far too harsh a punishment for this kind of gaffe. You need to be punished, of course, to prevent these things from happening again, but the Unforgivables should never be a go-to. Try again.” The man urged.

 

Tom huffed. “I don’t _know_ , give me some things to choose from!” He snapped.

 

Lucius slapped him across the face, lightly. “Don’t take that tone with me when you’re already in trouble. You’ll make me lose my temper. I’m already quite cross; don’t make it worse.” He chastised.

 

Tom glared at him. “Raise your hand to me again and I’ll make you wish you’d never been born. You can throw me about in bed, pull my hair as hard as you want, those things I will allow. But I will _not_ be hit by you. I may be lower in status than you, but you will treat me with a certain level of _respect_.” He warned.

 

Lucius hummed. “Fine. I will find other ways to express my displeasure. Back to the matter at hand: your punishment.” He prompted. “Thirty blows with a paddle, which I have, or ten blows with a _cane_ , which I _also_ have. Or…” He glanced down at Tom’s groin area. “We could just have sex with one _minor_ difference: I knot you. You are not in heat, so it will hurt, make no mistake. But after you are punished, we will drop the matter. Which will it be?” He asked.

 

Tom sighed heavily. “I’ll take the caning.” He decided, thinking back to the orphanage he had grown up in. He had been caned there many times, and while he hadn’t ever enjoyed it, it was far better to take ten strikes with a cane than three times that amount with another implement. And he wasn’t fond of the thought of being knotted while not in heat _at all_.

 

Best to go with what he knew.

 

Lucius hummed in approval. “Good choice.” He cast a quick spell to disrobe him, then took Tom by the hand and led him to the bed, positioning him facedown in the middle. “Just lie here…” He quickly cast ‘incarcerous’ and secured Tom’s wrists to the headboard, checking that the ropes weren’t too tight as Tom thrashed and twisted, snarling increasingly profane things to him in his ire. “Just be patient—“ He paused to dodge a head-butt, “And I will be back shortly. The cane is in my room. I’m going to get it. Be good, and stay here. Or the count will increase to twenty.” He warned.

 

Tom growled, but relented and let his body relax against the bed. “I’ll stay here and be good.” He muttered sullenly.

 

“Wonderful choice. I’ll return momentarily.” Lucius told him. There was the sound of his door opening and then closing again.

 

Tom drew in a deep breath and let it out in a heart-felt, deep sigh. ‘I certainly hope the sound fucking I receive after the caning is _worth_ all this.’ He thought.

 

The door opened again and Lucius re-entered the room.

 

Tom heard the sound of a cane whistling through the air and forced his body to relax, knowing that it would only hurt worse if he tensed up in anticipation of the blows. It took a great deal of willpower to stay relaxed, but it was, by far, the better choice.

 

“Ten blows. I won’t hit _too_ hard, as I intend to get some _use_ out of your body once the punishment is over, and I will be lenient this time; I will not make you count them. This is a first offense, after all. Are you ready?” Lucius checked.

 

Tom nodded.

 

The cane cut through the air and landed on his bare backside, and he gritted his teeth. It stung mightily, as he had grown used to not feeling the sensation, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

He buried his face in the pillow beneath him and let out a soft grunt with each new blow.

 

After ten, Lucius dropped the cane beside the bed and ran his hand over the red stripes on his mate’s ass.

 

Tom moaned softly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Are you up to a round of sex?” He asked. “I still have quite a bit of irritation to take out on you, and I think if I fuck you hard enough, it will work itself out.” He mused, adding a sharp smack to Tom’s ass to punctuate the statement.

 

Tom gasped. “I think I can handle it. If you untie me.” He told the man.

 

Lucius chuckled, vanishing the ropes. “Facing me, or all fours like a good little bitch?” He asked lightly, taking off his own clothes.

 

Tom growled. “What have I told you about calling me that?” He asked, clearly displeased.

 

“Fine. Like a good little _Omega_. Better?” Lucius corrected himself.

 

“Much. I’ll pander to your instincts and let you renew your claim on me.” He rose onto his hands and knees, then lowered his top half to the bed, presenting himself for his Alpha’s pleasure. “Just don’t knot me, _Alpha_.” He purred the last word, and felt Lucius join him on the bed.

 

“You look wonderful like this.” Lucius complimented him, running his hands over Tom’s ass. “Are you slick for me?” He asked, slipping a finger in to check. “Mm, you _are_.” He said in obvious approval. “Your slick is all the preparation you’re going to get. Are you ready?”

 

Tom huffed. “Yes. Now fucking _fuck me_ already!” He snapped.

 

Lucius growled and positioned himself, then slid in, going slowly to avoid seriously damaging his Omega, but his entry didn’t pause as he buried himself in Tom’s body. “So hot and tight for me.” He grabbed a fistful of Tom’s hair and nipped sharply on his earlobe. “You feel so _good_.”

 

Tom clenched down around him and moaned softly. “Please.” He whispered.

 

Lucius hummed and began thrusting, gripping Tom’s hips tightly enough to leave bruises. He reached around under his mate and gripped both nipples tightly, pinching them.

 

Tom hissed at the pain, letting out an explosive sigh as the man released them. He gasped as Lucius bit down on his shoulder, the one opposite his mating mark, and buried his face in the pillows to muffle his submissive whine as the man lapped at the mark, not wanting to give Lucius the satisfaction of hearing the sound.

 

Lucius leaned close and whispered in his ear, “I should _breed_ you during your next heat. It’s coming up. What do you say? Should I fuck you full of my child, watch you grow big and round because of me?” He tightened his hands on Tom’s hips as he drew close to release. “Would you give me an Alpha son, I wonder?”

 

Tom threw his head back and wailed, “Yes, Alpha!” as he came from a mixture of the rough fucking and the images Lucius’ words kindled in his mind. He let his top half rest on the bed, totally spent and sated, as Lucius finished using him for his pleasure.

 

Lucius came with a sigh and rolled to the side, watching Tom slide his knees out from under him and fall limply to the bed.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I suppose we’re going to try for a child, then?” He asked.

 

Tom frowned. “I guess. That means I have to amass _some_ sort of wealth to pass down. The Riddle name is not a great legacy on its own.” He muttered.

 

Lucius sighed. “My Lord, I assure you, I will leave _something_ to any children we have. I cannot revoke Draco’s inheritance as per my marriage contract with Narcissa, but that does not mean I will leave your children destitute.”

 

Tom hummed. “I’d never want you to favour your bastards over your _legitimate heir_ , but it’s nice to know they will be considered, at any rate.” He mused.

 

Lucius smiled. “Sleep. You have plans tomorrow, and we’ve just expended quite a lot of energy.”

 

“Hmm. Good night.” Tom murmured.

 

“Good night, My Lord.” Lucius replied.

 

*****

 

“…and he’s really put away for good?” Draco asked Neville as the teen dressed again, bending to place a soft kiss on Remus’ lips.

 

“Yes, Love. He’s never getting out again, and even if he did, he’s been stripped of his magic.” Neville assured the blond.

 

Draco let out a sigh. “Good. I suppose it’s time to head back now?” He asked sullenly.

 

Neville chuckled. “To be fair, we spent longer here than we were _supposed to_ , though I think McGonagall will let it slide this _once_.” He said lightly.

 

Draco bit his lip. “Was my father there?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Neville answered honestly.

 

“And… and the Dark Lord?” He pressed.

 

Neville pursed his lips. “He was there, too. He seems… Normal enough.”

 

Draco cleared his throat. “He wants to change the Omega laws. He needs the help of several Omegas that are willing to persuade their Alphas to vote in favour of them when he starts drawing them up.” He told Neville.

 

Neville’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “ _Really_? I suppose it would be a good idea to take my seat on the Wizengamot this summer so I can help, wouldn’t it?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “It would make things easier. You have a Lordship, so the title comes with a seat and a vote on any new laws.”

 

Neville chuckled. “Harry’s probably going to name Severus as his proxy, isn’t he?” He asked in amusement.

 

Draco nodded. “It seems likely.”

 

Neville hummed. “Well, this summer I’ll claim my seat and we’ll see what we can do about helping get those old laws overturned.”

 

Draco smiled beatifically. “You’re so good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Part 2
> 
> Story will continue in Part 3: Crusade.


End file.
